Growing Together
by EllieLovesYou
Summary: They had to leave. Beacon Hills wasn't safe for her so they packed up and left, not looking back at what they were leaving. They couldn't. All the focus had to go on how they were going to survive now and nothing else. It was just them now trying to find there place while escaping the capture of going back home…and having a child? So much for a good senior year.
1. Leaving Beacon Hills

_**This is my first Teen Wolf Story and it had my favorite pairings- Scydia and Stalia…How I love them!**_

_**Not Stalia hate- I won't tolerate that bullshit. Don't like them then don't read it. Simple as that.**_

_**But other than that I hope you like it! Reviews are love!**_

Derek noticed it first.

Lydia would walk into a room and her scent was…different. The ex-alpha couldn't pinpoint what exactly was but everyone noticed.

Ethan said she smelled sweeter.

Cora used the word delicate.

But it was the word that Erica used that hit the hammer on the head. Maternal.

It was at the next meeting of their pack that Derek pulled Lydia aside right away and inhaled deeply right in her face "What the hell, Derek?" he opened his eyes and realized that she didn't just smell sweeter, she carried the scent of another pack member. She smelled like Scott. "Hello Earth to the moron sniffing me?"

"You're screwing, Scott"

"Excuse me?" okay he pissed her off, he needs a different approach.

"You and Scott are a thing?"

"If you haven't noticed Kira and Scott are a thing, not Scott and I" she said while pointing a well-manicured finger at the two sitting next to each other on the couch with Kira playing with his hands.

"But she doesn't smell like him. You do"

"I have to go" She said quickly. She grabbed her purse and coat and quickly left the McCall household, Scott quickly followed citing that she was in his pack and he should check on her.

About ten minutes later Scott returned alone stating Lydia had a family emergency and needed to leave, it was when Scott passed Derek that he took a deep inhale. He smelled like Lydia, not Kira.

What the hell?

x

"Hey Scott can I talk to you?" Derek asked while everybody else filed out the door

"Sure" the older man waited until they were alone to say anything.

"Scott, you know you can be honest with me right?"

"Totally" the younger wolf assured him.

"So when I ask you this, I want you to honest"

"Okay?" uncertainty prominent in his voice.

"Are you and Lydia mates?"

"What?!" Scott yelled out. Deaton had given him a conversation about mates after he had been turned the older man saying that mates are bonded forever and most times even smell like each other as a form of saying 'he or she is mine'. "Why are you asking me this Derek?"

"Because you smell like Lydia"

"I talked to her alone. Yeah I smell like her"

"She smelled like you"

Scott rolled his eyes "Derek we're friends, we talk, we hug-"

"Do a lot more than hug" Derek muttered but with two werewolves, Scott heard him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Lydia is pregnant"

And before Scott could filter his sentence he said "She told you?"

Derek paled and Scott immediately took off from his own house "Scott! Wait!" the young alpha probably heard him, but he just kept running not looking back "Fuck"

x

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lydia screeched out. Scott winced and covered his ears, he was sitting on her bed while she paced around "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

"I'm sorry, Lydi" Scott whispered out. Lydia immediately calmed down seeing the hurt expression on his face she crossed the room and straddled his lap; she pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"What's done is done." Scott gripped her waist and rested his head on her breast while Lydia rested her chin on his head.

"It just happened so fast" he mumbled. She let out a sigh and brought her head up and Scott followed suit, she looked in his eyes "Does this mean we have to go through with the plan earlier than planned?"

"Yeah, Pup it does, you should call Stiles." She said using her pet name for him while she attempted to get up from his lap, his grip intensified and she looked to him for explanation

"Do we have to?"

Lydia sighed and kissed his forehead "You know we do" she mumbled against his skin. Scott sighed and let Lydia get up, he watched as she packed her favorite clothes and some mementos. "Scott hurry and call Stiles"

He grabbed his phone and quickly found his best friend's number he clicked the green phone icon and waited for his voice "Hey Scotty"

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Derek knows"

"Shit"

"Lydia wants to leave tonight"

"I'll tell Malia and we will meet at.."

Scott covered the receiver "Where do you want to meet them?"

Lydia stopped packing for a moment to think "Umm we can just meet up at Malia's old den"

Scott turned his attention back to Stiles "What about Mal's old den?"

"I don't know about that"

"What about-" Scott was cut off by Lydia who was suddenly struck by an idea

"Let's meet at Deaton's"

"You sure Kit?"

"Yeah"

Scott turned his attention back to Stiles once more "Let's meet at Deaton's"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay I'll grab Malia and pack. See you later bro" before Scott could say anything back the dial tone was heard.

Scott stood up "I'm going to go pack. I'll be back in about 20 minutes" Lydia walked over and kissed Scott on the cheek

"Be back soon, okay pup?" she whispered out.

"Soon, Kit" he kissed her forehead and went to the window before jumping out and walking a block to get to his car. He had to pack and write a note for his mom.

Once he got there he saw that his mom had the night shift again, he sighed and went to pack his clothes. He was about to walk out when he saw a picture of him and his mom when he was about 10, they both looked really happy so he took it. He left the note on the kitchen table and left the only home he had ever known.

He pulled up and left his car running and quickly hopped through the window and grabbed the heaviest bags and threw them out the window. Lydia hopped on his back and Scott carefully climbed out the window while she carried her bag of breakables. They quickly loaded up the car and drove to the clinic to meet Stiles and Malia.

They arrived and Scott was about to exit the car when Lydia grabbed his wrist "Pup?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to do this, right?" Lydia asked with worry lacing her voice. Scott nodded his head and then they proceeded to walk into the clinic to see Malia and Stiles already sitting on the chairs. Lydia went to sit down next to Malia and avoided eye contact with anyone but Scott.

"Scott?" the teens turned their heads to see Deaton looking at them confused. "What's going on?"

"Umm"

"We are leaving Deaton" Lydia said while standing up.

"Leaving?"

"Yes as in leaving Beacon Hills"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because-" Scott started.

"I'm pregnant" Lydia blurted out. Deaton looked at them shocked

"You're pregnant?"

"It's mine" Scott added.

"But why are you leaving?"

They stayed silent for a minute until Lydia spoke up "I can't stay here while being pregnant" She took breath "My father abuses me and if he finds out I'm preg-" her sentence was cut off by her having to take a ragged breath to stop form crying. Scott moved next to her and wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to her head whispering loving things into her ear. "He will kill this baby and possibly me. I won't put this child at risk, Deaton" she said firmly.

"Okay then you and Scott make sense but why you two?" he asked while pointing at Stiles and Malia

"Scott is my brother and Lydia is one of my best friends" Stiles said

"I go where Stiles goes plus Lydia is going to need another girl around" Malia added. Deaton nodded

"Okay but why are you here?"

"I wanted to know if you can check if my baby is okay before I go. It might be while before I see a doctor" Lydia spoke softly. He nodded and leaded them all to the back he made Lydia lay down and Scott held her hand while Deaton set up an ultrasound machine.

"Okay Lydia, how far along are you?"

"About 3 months" Deaton went on and then a grainy picture popped up. "That's my baby?"

"Yes Lydia. That is your baby"

"Wow" Scott said. Everybody looked on in wonder at the small image including the doctor

"Well it looks like everything is good Lydia"

"Good" She quickly out herself together and everybody told Deaton bye and fled out the door but Scott stayed behind.

Scott smiled at Deaton before giving him a hug "I'm going to miss you" He said in a small voice sounding like a 5 year old boy

Deaton patted Scott's back "You take care of that family of yours, especially Stiles- we don't know what kind of trouble he'll find" He said with a laugh. Scott smiled and hugged him one more time before leaving and feeling a little heart broken.

He and Lydia transferred all their stuff from Scott's car to Stiles' jeep (whose car they were taking was never a question) and Scott quickly drove his car to some random restaurant and ran back to the group. They piled into the car and started driving with Stiles driving, Malia holding his hand next to him and Lydia and Scott in the back with her head in his lap while he stroked her hair.

About 5 hours in Lydia wanted to change positons so she moved to straddle Scott's lap and lean into his chest to sleep peacefully ignoring Malia telling her that her need for a peaceful sleep is a safety hazard. Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around Lydia telling Malia to just go back to sleep, Lydia pressed a kiss to Scott's neck and mumbled thank you.

That's when it hit Scott this was going be it for them for a little while- Stiles driving, Malia making (playful) comments, Lydia saying stuff right back and her always near him and Scott just being there for the part of the pack he could still be there for. And he was okay with that.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! (;**


	2. The Aftermath

**I'm happy you guys like this story, I love writing it. This chapter is just when their parents find out and it gives background on Lydia's life, I hope you like it. **

**Remember reviews are love! (:**

Melissa McCall came home after a long shift and she just wanted to sleep. Patients were bitching her out, doctors were constantly ordering her around, and a patient died (a nice older man). It was a hard day. So she just went to bed and would check on Scott in the morning.

It was around 7:30 in the morning when Melissa finally got up, she went to the bathroom, washed her face and realized it was her day off _and_ it was Saturday. Fuck yeah.

She could catch up on some TV, lounge around in her pajamas, and just spend the day with Scott. Ever since Melissa initially became a nurse and a mom she would take her day off and spend the day with her son, it was her favorite day there was just no beating it.

So she crept down the hall to her son's room and opened the door slowly, the smile on her face slipped off quickly when she realized that her son wasn't in his bed. She went downstairs 'maybe he woke up early' she thought to herself but no luck. She was about to call Stiles' house when a lone envelope on her kitchen table caught her eye. She quickly picked it up and saw that in Scott's familiar scrawl had simply written "Mom" she tore the envelope open with an awful feeling in her stomach.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry that I had to do this. If you're reading this it means I left Beacon Hills, forever mom or at least until we feel it's safe. We being Lydia, Stiles and Malia, we left because Lydia is pregnant and it's mine. Mom, she isn't safe here and her condition is going to put her in more danger than ever- and not supernatural danger. I'm sorry I had to do this mom but she was going to leave whether I went with her or not and I need to be there for my child. I love you so much mom, you've always done so much for me and I just want to do that for my child too. I want to be the dad that my dad never was. I will write you always. I love you so much, be safe mom._

_Your boy, _

_Scott._

Melissa let out a gut wrenching sob as she realized she just lost her son, through her crying she heard the faint ring of the doorbell. She ignored how the ringing became more constant and frantic, she ignored the calls of her name, she ignored hearing someone break her door down, but she didn't ignore when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She just held on to them and kept crying for her boy.

X

Johnathan Stilinski more commonly known as the Sheriff came home after falling asleep at the station and was expecting to see breakfast laid out on the table, especially on a Saturday. Stiles always made him something to eat saying 'Dad if I don't cook you're going to wither away and no one will want you in office' and his son learned over the years how to cook so John never minded. But there was nothing there just a letter that was folded up. He gently picked it up and opened it

_Dad, _

_Some stuff had gone down so Me, Malia, Scott and Lydia have left town. We don't plan on coming back, Dad. Lydia is pregnant and she was going to leave with or without us and I-Dad I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her or Scott I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm sorry I had to leave Dad but I HAD to. I love you, dad._

_**Hi Mr. Stilinski I just wanted to say thank you for caring about me and letting me stay with you and Stiles. It means the world to me and I can't say much other than thank you and I love you Mr. Stilinski, and thank you for being such a good dad to me. And to Stiles. Please just tell my dad that I'm sorry but I'm no longer that little girl he lost 8 years ago.**_

_Love,_

_Stiles and __**Malia**__._

He crumpled the paper and stuffed it into his shirt pocket before taking off to the McCall residence to check on Melissa ignoring the tears on his face, he quickly pulled up and rang the doorbell. But nothing. He ran again and again and again he pressed his ear to the door and heard heartbreaking sobs. He quickly hit the door over and over until it broke down where he quickly rushed over and held on to Melissa seeing the note she was clutching on he could only guess that she too just lost her son. And to some extent he felt like he just lost his daughter as well. All he knew for sure was that his heart was broken.

X

Samuel Paul Martin was pissed. His good for nothing daughter didn't wake him up so now here he is running around his house trying to put himself together so he doesn't get chewed out by his boss "LYDIA!" He yelled out, he had been screaming for her but nothing. That girl was going to get it.

Samuel had been a near perfect man before Lydia was born, he had his wife, he had a good job and he was prized by his family. That came crashing down quickly though due to a drunken night out. He slept with his boss' wife, Larisa, all he wanted to do was forget that night but when she turned up pregnant he knew that was going to be hard. She refused an abortion and told her husband of her indiscretion so he got fired and his family refused to speak to him. Larisa gave birth to Lydia Lauren Martin only to die 2 hours later from birth complications. Damn woman destroys his life only to die. Stupid bitch.

His wife, Laura, for some reason (probably because she couldn't have her own children) loved Lydia and always stated the only reason she didn't leave him was because she fell in love with Lydia. So for a long time he tolerated the girl but she looked just like Larisa from her hair to her eyes. She was practically Larisa all over again so he couldn't help but smack her around from time to time but then his wife caught him. She took Lydia and filed for divorce but she had Lydia taken away promptly being she never formally adopted Lydia thus she had no rights to her. Laura stated multiple times that he abused the small girl but with no evidence and Lydia being only 6, an easily persuaded age, no one believed the woman. That left Lydia all alone with a man who couldn't stand her, he beat her regularly for any reason he could find from that day on.

"LYDIA!" he screamed as he burst into her into her room he immediately sensed something was off seeing her room a mess and her desk cleared of everything but one thing. "What the fuck?" he said to himself as he picked up the piece of paper.

_Sam,_

_You are a worthless piece of crap that beat me everyday sense I was 6 years old. I only ever had one real parent and you tore her from me, by the time you read this I will be out of Beacon Hills. Forever. You will ask why- I'm pregnant. Yes I am with child and you will never lay a hand on this baby I won't let you. I hope everyone sees the piece of crap you really are._

_Fuck you very much,_

_Lydia Laura._

He let a growl and quickly scattered left over clothes everywhere and knocked some of her furniture around and stuffed the note into his pocket. His last thought before driving off to the police station being 'she was going to regret ever fucking with me.'

**Dun Dun Dunn. Yes he is that bad guy but not the only one tis only the beginning, babies.**

**Also do you think I should upgrade the rating because of the content of language- I'm kind of on the fence about it. What do you think?**

**Again reviews are love!**


	3. Our First Full Moon Together

**Here it is! Hope you like it! **

**P.S. long ass author's not at end- not necessary to read.**

It's been about a week since they left Beacon Hills and things are going about as well as expected. Lydia and Malia gripe about being all cooped up in the car, Stiles makes smart ass remarks that piss Lydia off and sometimes make Malia smack him on the head, and Scott is trying to keep everyone from killing each other. But now it's the full moon.

"I'm sorry but if I am near Stiles or Lydia the chances of them surviving are slim" Malia argued. They have been trying to decide if stopping was a good choice or just keep going.

"I agree with Malia" Lydia piped up form the backseat of the jeep.

"You just want to get out of the car" Stiles pointed out, he had been arguing that Malia had better control then they gave her credit for and they would be okay if they didn't stop.

"So what if I do? I still don't want to be torn apart by Malia because she's high from the moon"

"What do you think Scott?" Malia asked the boy who had been very quiet.

The tan boy looked to his side and saw Lydia doing her best pout "Please Scott, I'm sure it would be good for the baby if I was able to get out and walk around"

"That's not fair! You can't use the pup against us" Stiles whined from the front of the car.

"I'm housing the kid for the next nine months; I can do what I want" Lydia snapped at Stiles, she quickly turned her head back to Scott "Please?"

"I think we should stop Stiles" Scott finally said. Malia smiled and contorted her hand to give Lydia a high five which Lydia quickly fulfilled "But we have to have two rooms"

Stiles raised his eyebrows "I think I might be okay with this after all" he quipped quietly

"Sorry bro but you will bunking with Lydia" Scott supplied quickly.

"What?!" everyone in the car yelled out.

"I'm not going to let Malia tear either of you apart, and I'm in a way her alpha, I should be there to help her control"

Malia grumbled something about 'stupid logical alpha getting in the way of sex' and Stiles mumbling something on how 'best friend is a huge cock block'. Lydia surprisingly stayed quiet saying nothing, she just moved a tiny bit away from Scott but kept their connection by laying her hand on his. Stiles pulled over at the next motel and went to check in, after getting the rooms Malia pulled Stiles into one of the rooms stating that 'it wasn't a full moon yet'. Lydia and Scott quickly piled into the room, Scott went to take shower and Lydia lay on the bed watching some old black and white TV show.

About 20 minutes later Scott came out with sweatpants hanging loosely from his hips with no shirt on and laid down next to Lydia who was just in an old t-shirt and some tattered shorts, he pulled her so her was spooning her from behind with his arm under her head and his arm resting across her waist. "Are you mad at me?" Scott asked quietly.

"…"

"Kit you know I would rather be in here with you"

"…"

"Lydia?"

"Are you asleep?" Lydia turned in his arms so that they were facing each other

"No"

"Then please talk to me" She didn't reply and just buried her face in his chest "Please Lydia"

"I just am so scared" she admitted into his shirt. Scott gently moved them so that Lydia was looking into his eyes

"Of what Lydia?"

"That you are just with me because of the baby and you'll find someone better to raise my child with" She admitted, he saw tears welling up and he quickly kissed her, it was chaste and sweet but all she needed.

"Lydia, first of all there is no one better to raise this child but you and second of all, I'm not with you just because of the baby. Admittedly it helped bring us together but it wasn't and isn't the sole reason, Okay?"

"Okay" she said quietly and just put her head back on his chest and threw her leg around his waist and both laid there contently waiting for the sun to set.

X

Malia and Stiles both lay in bed with Malia wearing just a t-shirt and Stiles in a t-shirt and pajama pants, they were watching some sitcom that neither were paying attention to and both focused on each other's roaming hands. Stiles ran his hand up and down her back and stopping just before he would reach her buttocks, Malia with her hand under his shirt would gently scratch her fingers down his stomach and stop when she reached his bottoms "You are such a tease" Stiles said quietly while his lips found her ear

Malia smiled "Like you aren't" this continued for only short time until Malia wanted more and then crashed her lips with his and she moved to straddle him. He put his hands on her waist and gently rubbed the skin there they lost track of time and soon there was a quiet knock on the door

"Stiles?" Scott's voice questioned. Malia groaned and buried her head into Stiles' neck and gently nipped at the skin there

"Yeah?" Stiles choked out when Malia hit a sensitive spot.

"Moon is out"

"Be out in a minute, bro" Malia shook her head

"No you won't" she whispered against his neck

Stiles groaned and gently pushed Malia off until she was next to him rather than in top of him "Yes I will" Malia pouted and sat up

"Fine but don't expect any later"

"Aww come on Mal" Malia shook her head with a mischievous smile playing on her lips, Stiles pouted and moved to kiss her neck "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure" she whispered out and when he was about 2 millimeters from her lips a loud knock interrupted them

"Sorry Mal but I need you to stop fucking your boy for a minute so we can get this night over with!" Lydia yelled out from outside.

"Okay!" Malia yelled back, she pushed herself up from the bed and went for the door "Oh yeah!" she said before running back to the bed and pecking Stiles on the lips "See you later" she then turned and left the room leaving Stiles with a huge smile on his face.

X

Lydia and Scott stood outside their room which was next door to Stiles and Malia's room, Malia was already inside and watching TV waiting for the feeling of losing control to come back.

Scott had his arms wrapped around Lydia's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck with his face buried in her neck "I don't want to do this" she spoke quietly. She had been a lot more vulnerable with Scott after her pregnancy came out, she felt so lost and Scott provided direction for her.

"I know but it's just for a night plus Stiles is always fun to be around" he said as he pulled his face up to look at her.

"Eh" she said playfully, both laughed for a minute before Lydia leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, it was hot and passionate.

"Whoa" Scott said after they pulled away, Lydia smiled

"Just so you remember who you belong to" Scott leaned in to kiss her when a crash and a yell "Scott!" came from their room

"Got to go" Scott pecked her on the lips and ran into the room leaving Lydia with a small dazed smile on her lips.

X

Scott ran in to see bits of broken lamp on the floor and Malia growling lowly in the corner "Mal?" Her head snapped up and she pounced, he quickly moved so she wouldn't be torn apart and moved and grabbed her from behind. "I got you Mal" she continued to thrash around but Scott had a firm hold on her "Come on, Listen to my voice." This went on for about 2 hours Malia would get loose and Scott would try to tame her again. Right now they were on the floor with shards of the lamp digging into Scott's ass and legs, and Malia got some really good hit and scratches in but he just kept shushing her and talking to her.

Suddenly her body went limp "Scott?" a weak voice said quietly, he loosened his grip and she turned in his arms her eyes were her normal brown color and her nails just her nails. She launched herself at him even though they were only about 2 inches apart and wrapped her arms around his neck

"It's okay I got you Mal"

She was sobbing at this point "I'm sorry" was all she could say over and over again. Malia always had sense of guilt after she was so…animalistic. Especially when she hurt somebody.

"It's okay" he ran his fingers through her hair and just held her, he remembered the feeling of losing control and the feeling that came after. So he just held her and let her know it was okay.

X

Both Stiles and Lydia were watching TV but not really watching TV they couldn't ignore the noise coming from the room next door. They was nothing but crashing, grunts and growling. Both teens were considerably worried. "Do you think she's okay?" Stiles asked, his voice dripping with worry.

"She's with Scott, he'll take care of her" Lydia reassured him. He nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder "Don't worry Stiles everything will be okay" she told him but also herself, to be honest she was just as worried if not more.

An hour passed and they both fell asleep with Stiles' head on Lydia's stomach and her hand resting on his back, but a loud sob broke both of them from their light sleep. Both quickly got up and went next door but stopped right outside both opting to listen from outside. Both heard nothing but crying and Scott saying it's okay over and over again, Stiles broke first and opened the door to see Malia and Scott on the floor with her arms wrapped around his neck sobbing her heart out. The room itself was in somewhat good condition with broken glass on the floor and a pillow ripped apart.

Stiles felt his heart break for Malia but also feeling the jealous part of him flare up a bit "Mal?" he questioned in a quiet voice. The girl in question's head snapped and as soon as she saw him she disentangled herself from Scott and ran to the paler boy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Lydia was quick to help Scott up and check him for any injuries.

"Are you okay pup?"

"Yeah just a few scratches" he said while wincing.

Lydia glared slightly "Bullshit"

Scott ignored her "Stiles why don't you take her to your room" Stiles nodded slightly and carried her to their room leaving Lydia and Scott alone. Scott turned to the strawberry blonde and cringed "Okay it's just a scratch" Lydia ignored him and lifted his shirt to see 5 deep slices, a piece of glass stuck into his hip and a bruise blossoming on his ribs. Lydia let out a gasp and quickly led him to the bed and laid him down, she pulled out the glass and put some antibacterial on his scratches. "Lydia they will heal just give them time" she ignored him and continued on with her work.

Once she looked at his bruise "What was that from?"

"She can punch pretty hard, I think she broke a few ribs" Scott said chuckling slightly.

"I'm going to kill her"

"No don't. She can't control herself plus she feels bad enough"

"I could tell" she grumbled slightly. Scott smiled and reached for her Lydia moved closer once she moved Scott gently pulled her by the neck to give her a kiss, it was soft and delicate. After the pulled away Lydia was in a slight daze "What was that for?"

"For you to remember you're who I belong to"

**Okay so this is going to be a bit long and for that I apologize in advance but I wanted to address something. **

**-First of all I love the feedback I have been getting for the story, the follows, the favorites, and the reviews most it has been absolutely wonderful and for that I want to thank all of you.**

**Second of all is one guest review I received- Look I get it, we all have a ship we don't like that's perfectly understandable. We aren't going to love everyone together and you are entitled to your own opinion- I'm not saying you aren't. And I want to hear your opinions on my story- and yeah not everyone Is going to love it I understand that but it's when I get really disrespectful comments that I get irked- not necessarily angry but irked. So I'm going to make this very clear- if you aren't offering me constructive criticism or anything close to that then I don't want your review. I'll live- I promise but if you're going to be rude and use words such as 'stupid' then you can go elsewhere. I don't want you on my story especially when you are just insulting the parings. I made it perfectly clear in my first author's note what couples it was going to be hell the pairings are listed – so if you don't like the couple then don't read my story. Simple as fucking that.**

**Other than that I'm glad the rest are enjoying the story. Review please- but not if you are that douche from before.**


	4. 2 Months Later

The next two months for the small family had definitely been eventful. All of them decided that a small town in Nevada was far enough 'they won't think we stayed close to home' Stiles reasoned and eventually got Lydia and Scott to agree. Scott got work at the pet groomers, Stiles got a job as a barista at a coffee shop and both Malia and Lydia worked for Dave. Dave owned the local diner (Beth's Dine) and was possibly the sweetest man alive and he adored Malia and Lydia and the 'little nugget' that Lydia was carrying.

Lydia just went on her break when Scott came through the diner doors, he came over and wrapped his arms around her waist she pushed him off "You smell like wet dog" she said while making a face.

"Yeah I had to give a dog a bath and the little guy was wriggly"

Lydia made a face again "Until you take care of that smell me and baby want nothing to do with you"

"Aww come one Kit" Scott said while going at her for another hug

"Nope" she pressed a finger to his chest to keep him away "You need to bathe"

"Ew Scott why do you smell?" Malia asked coming into view "You smell like…"

"Wet dog?" Lydia supplied

"Yeah like wet dog"

"These girls picking on you Scott?" an older man asked, he was bigger and about 50 his hair already white.

"Why yes they are"

"Now girls" he started

"Aww come on, Dave you know he stinks" Malia said while pinching her nose, He let out a deep chuckle and patted Scott on his shoulder

"You do smell something fierce, son"

"Now you got Dave against me" Lydia let out a laugh and rubbed her stomach. She was now 5 months pregnant and her bump was a little more prominent especially in her waitress outfit. It was a pale yellow color and had a white apron over it and it was a bit tight over her mid-section.

"Hey Leah when's that boy of yours comin' over?"

"When his shift finishes" Malia said, she looked over at the clock on the wall "He should be on his way now"

"Good I need to get his skinny ass fed" he looked over a Lydia "You too, you're housing that little nugget and it needs food"

"I already ate, David" She said pointing over to the plate she had been picking off all day

"Nonsense let me go make you somethin'" he said as he walked over to the kitchen to make her something

"I like him" Scott announced with a smile as he tried to pull Lydia into his side again

"Nope you still smell plus my break is over and I got a table"

"Then that means my break has started" Malia announced happily as she sat down on a stool and started picking of Lydia's plate.

"God I hate my job" Stiles groaned out as he entered the diner "It seems all coffee drinkers in this town are just major assholes"

"I got something will pick you right up" a new voice said, Stiles picked his head up and looked to see Dave holding a plate of food stacked high.

"Oh Dave have a mentioned how much I love you" Stiles said as he dug into the plate as soon as it was placed in front of him, Malia abandoned Lydia's plate and immediately went for the ham on her boyfriend's plate.

Stiles slapped her hand away "No Malia" she smirked at him and grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her, she pressed a hard kiss to his lips but quickly pulled away

"Sucker" she said as she waved around the piece of ham before sticking it in her mouth

"You vixen" Sties teased as he pulled her on his lap to kiss her again, Malia laughed and pressed a kiss to the corner of Stiles' mouth

"Guys seriously we have customers that don't want a show with their meal" Lydia said as she walked by to give Dave the ticket.

"You're just jealous that you can't because Scott smells"

"Hey!" Scott yelled out

Lydia turned her head to him and walked over to him, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips "Sorry pup but yeah you stink" Scott pouted and Lydia laughed a little

X

The rest of the night was slow with few customers who stopped to give the tiny diner the time of day, Dave left and told the girls to lock up he gave the girls a peck on the cheek and a goodbye to the boys. "He's gone" Stiles announced as he watched the old man pull out of the parking lot.

"Good, now we can go to bed" Malia said sounding exhausted, they all walked out of the diner and made sure it was locked before heading to the jeep. They opened the trunk and they all changed into whatever they could sleep in, the girls went in the backseat and the boys sat in the front, Malia laid down and Lydia laid in-between her legs and used the other girl's stomach as a pillow. Stiles and Scott reclined their seats but not too much and got as comfortable as they possibly could, this was what they had been doing for the last two months. The girls would lay out in the back and the boys would sleep in the front, they always waited for Dave to leave so no one would know that they were homeless. It was kind of embarrassing but it was temporary until they saved enough for a decent home- which could take a while. Maybe even after the baby was born.

X

A knock on the window startled the girls awake "What the hell?" Malia muttered under her breath, they looked outside to see Scott and Stiles each with a mug in their hand. Malia opened the door after she sat herself up "What?"

"You got like ten minutes before Dave gets here"

"Shit" Lydia said as she reached back for her uniform, the girls quickly got dressed both opting just to wear their hair up and quickly got out of the jeep. "Okay so we will see you later?" she asked as the boys started walking them towards the diner

"Yeah, I'm working a little later than usual but I should get just after Stiles" Scott said as he adjusted his shirt.

"Oh I forgot" the red head said before running back to the jeep and grabbing something

"What did yo-"before Scott could even finish his sentence Lydia was spraying him with something that reminded him of her, and before he could even process that Lydia wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him

"There now you smell all better" she whispered against his lips

"Now I smell like you"

"I don't see a problem with that do you?" she teased while she pouted

"Not at all" he said with a smiled and he pulled her into another kiss, they stayed like for a few minutes all wrapped up in each other's embrace until Stiles broke their trance

"Guys Dave is here" Lydia groaned and placed one final kiss to his lips

"Be good, Pup" she told him

"I feel like I should tell you that"

"I'm always good" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye, Scott rolled his eyes and was going to go in for another kiss before Stiles pulled him away

"Let's go bro, you're going to be late" Lydia smiled at him and started walking towards Malia

"Good mornin' ladies" Dave greeted as he caught up with them

"Good morning Dave" they chorused together

"Jeez you're always on time" Malia and Lydia exchanged a glance

"We're just good like that"

X

It was pushing six o'clock and Scott still wasn't at the diner he was supposed to be there at 4, Lydia was pacing like crazy and no one could calm her down. 'What if he's hurt?' 'What if he's dead?' 'What if the supernatural bullshit of Beacon Hills caught up with us?' were just some of the few questioned Lydia questioned throughout her worrying.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lydia" Stiles tried to reassure her

"The bus probably ran late or something" Malia added

Lydia suddenly stopped and looked at Stiles "You"

Stiles looked terrified "What about me?"

"Give me your keys" she demanded as she opened her hand

"What? No"

"Stiles…" this time it came from Malia, he looked at her

"What?"

"Just give them to her"

"Stiles give me your damn keys" she said forcefully. Stile groaned and dug around in his pocket before depositing them in her hands, she immediately went towards the door

"Just be careful with her" he pleaded as she walked through the door but the small pregnant girl was on a mission she was going to find Scott McCall and kill him, kiss him or just beat him she would decide when she finds him.

X

She drove about 30 minutes until she reached his job, it looked dark but then she saw movement inside and Lydia didn't even hesitate before jumping out of the jeep and practically running towards the door. She pounded on the door "Scott William McCall!" movement was seen and then a panicked Scott came to the door

"Lydia?"

"Yes Lydia! Now open up the door before I kill you" Scott quickly complied and opened the door she rushed in and turned to him and she slapped him

"What the he-"he couldn't even finish his sentence before Lydia wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard, he pulled away breathless and confused to see she had tears running down her face

"Don't you ever do that me again, Scott do you hear me?" she said through her tears while pressing a finger to his chest

He pulled into his chest and kissed her head "I promise"

"You scared the living shit out of me"

"I'm sorry" she stayed like that for a minute before she pulled away

"Now you want to tell me why you were two hours late?" Scott didn't answer he instead pulled her arm towards the back "Scott?"

"Just come look" she didn't resist and followed him, what she saw shocked her half to death, it was a tall woman who had a small child wrapped up and pressed to her chest it was when she turned around Lydia nearly fell over

"Jennifer?"


	5. Lux is Latin for Light

_**Hope you like it! Remember though:**_

_**Reviews are **__**love!****And some love is seriously lacking.**_

Lydia felt her head spin suddenly she was back in that classroom and _**she**_ was standing behind her trying to _**kill**_ her. "Kit?" Scott sounded distant and like she was under water she felt her chest tighten and reminded herself to breathe, her baby needs her to breathe. She felt a set of familiar arms wrap around her and lead her to a chair, she sat down and just held on the Scott's hand he was the only thing keeping her form having a full on panic attack.

Scott was suddenly in her line of vision as he had kneeled down "Lydia?" she didn't respond, she doesn't know if she can "Lydia baby come on speak to me" he pleaded. Lydia felt herself take a strangled breath before she could respond

"I'm here Scott it's okay" She spoke softly. He nodded and kissed her forehead

"I can send her away if you want" he said whispering in a low voice, she shook her head "Okay do you want to talk to her?" again she shook her head "Do you want to know what's going on?" she nodded "Okay"

He pushed himself up from his kneeled position and was about to walk away but Lydia reached out and grabbed his wrist, he looked back and she simply shook her head. He nodded and went back to her side and spoke from there "Jennifer?" she felt her chest tighten as the woman who was merely ten feet away from her spoke

"Yeah?"

"I think I should introduce them" the woman nodded and Scott kissed Lydia's temple before walking from her side and crossing the room, he gently took the child from the woman's arms and suddenly Lydia felt her heart pace pickup. She could all of the sudden picture their family.

Scott's head snapped towards her "Are you okay?" he mouthed; she just nodded and forced a smiled on her face. He walked towards her with the child still in his arms but Jennifer staying put he kneeled down carefully and showed her the sleeping child. Its eyes were green, it had dark curly hair, and its complexion was slightly darker than Jennifer's and judging by the pink onesie it was wrapped in Lydia would say it's a girl.

She felt an urge to grab the tiny girl from Scott "Can I hold her?" she asked quietly. Scott nodded and gently shifted the small girl into Lydia's arms; the girl stared up wide eyes at Lydia and snuggled into her chest. "Is she hers?" Scott nodded and suddenly Lydia had two million questions and she felt like she would have to ask Jennifer, not Scott. "I'm okay now" she spoke softly

"Are you sure?"

Lydia nodded.

He smiled and kissed her forehead; he got up and gestured for Jennifer to come closer but not too close. "Okay look I have a lot of questions" Lydia said her voice begging to be stronger

"I can assume" Jennifer said

"But I'm going to start simple"

"Okay"

"How old is she?"

"About a year old"

"What's her name?"

Jennifer cleared her throat "Lux Brianne Blake"

"Why?" Lydia asked not looking up from the child

"Why, what?"

"Every woman has a reason for naming a child what they do"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow "Lux is Latin for light"

"Why light?"

"She is what kept me from dying on the inside" Lydia for the first time looked up and really looked at Jennifer, her features were softer not too hard like they used to be, her hair was thrown up in a messy pony tail, she was a bit more curvy and had a glow to her. She looked different, she looked healthy, she looked happy. "Lydia I wanted to apol-"Jennifer was but off by Lydia holding her hand up

"We aren't there yet" Jennifer nodded understandingly "Who is her dad?" Lydia asked

Jennifer looked tense "Umm that would be Derek" she said quietly her voice filled with tension

Lydia's eyebrows nearly receded into her hairline "Does he know?"

"You really think that Derek would know he has a child and not do something about it" Lydia shook her head "Exactly"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Jennifer took a deep breath and sat down on a chair only about 3 feet from Lydia "Because he wouldn't let me know my daughter"

"I don't kno-"Jennifer sent Lydia a 'are you kidding me?' look "Yeah"

"I love her Lydia, she is my life and Derek would rip her away from me so fast my head would spin" Jennifer blinked away unshed tears "She is just my world and I don't know if I could survive without her"

Lydia nodded and wanted to place her hands on her stomach but the baby occupied her arms "How did you meet Scott?"

"Umm we have a dog and her hair was a little long so I came here and yeah" Jennifer finished lamely

Lydia nodded and she suddenly didn't feel comfortable, she handed Lux to Scott and pushed herself form he chair "You won't tell anyone you saw us here right?"

Jennifer quickly shook her head "No what you guys are doing here is your own business"

"Good" Scott opened his mouth to talk but a loud knock interrupted them

"Scotty! Are you in there?!" Scott quickly handed Lux to her mom and ran to open the door for his friend and probably Malia

"Fucking Stiles" Lydia said under her breath as she realized that she was now alone with the woman who tried to kill her and her child "So how did you get…better?" Lydia nearly winced at her own words

"A lot of money and magic" Jennifer said simply "I am Jennifer Blake now, Julia died so long ago. I needed to finally put her to rest" Lydia nodded

"She looks like him" Lydia commented

Jennifer looked down "Yeah she does" her voice was wistful and Lydia couldn't help but wonder if she held any feelings for the Hale.

Their quiet moment was ruined when Scott, Stiles and Malia came into the back with Stiles complaining on how he had to take the late bus and there were some weird people on it, Stiles suddenly stopped talking and looked perplexed and Jennifer kind of looked scared of what could happen now

"What's wrong with everybody?" Malia asked "The room is dripping with tension and it's uncomfortable"

"Tell me about it" Scott mumbled

"What is she doing here Scott?" Stiles questioned obviously upset

"Stiles…" Scott started

"No I'm serious Scott what is she doing here?" his voice becoming more upset

Jennifer handed Lux to Lydia forgetting that Lydia didn't want her that close and started walking towards Stiles "Look Stiles…"

"You stay the hell away from me" he growled out

"Bro…"

"No Scott! Am I the only one that remembers that she tried to kill Lydia and my dad oh also let's not forget your mom?!"

"Wait what?!" Malia yelled out, she was confused as hell

Jennifer looked ashamed "Please Stiles, I am better" she advanced towards him again but Malia stepping in front of him stopped her "I promise I have my daughter now and-"

"A daughter?!"

"Stiles you need to calm the hell down!" Lydia finally yelled out "She just went to sleep and if you wake her, I'll kill you"

Stiles features softened and he turned to Lydia "Lydia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Stiles" Lydia for the first time stood up "Just stop yelling at her, she doesn't deserve it" Jennifer looked grateful and Stiles looked surprised. "People can change" There was a tense moment of Stiles glaring at Jennifer and Lydia had enough. The pregnant strawberry blonde passed the baby to her mother "I want to go home Scott" she said sternly

Scott understood 'home' meant the jeep and also knew that she had a long day and probably wanted to put it behind her so he just nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on guys" Stiles didn't spare one last glance to Jennifer before leaving with Malia flowing mumbling on how 'people never tell me anything'. Scott, Lydia, Jennifer and the sleeping baby walked outside the building, Scott hugged Jennifer "Bye Jen" he looked down at the small child and kissed her head "Bye Lux" he then pulled out some keys and went to lock the door.

"Goodbye Scott, I'll bring Minnie by tomorrow" Jennifer said referring to her dog. Lydia walked towards her and she smiled at the sleeping child

"Goodbye Lux" she briefly locked eyes with Jennifer "Goodbye Jennifer"

"Bye Lydia" It was tense but it was progress and that's all that mattered Scott smiled at the older woman one last time before both Lydia and Scott walked over to the jeep. They piled into the back and Stiles quickly drove off to go to the diner's parking lot.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah Lydia?"

"Would it be okay if I slept in the front with Scott tonight?"

"Don't be stupid Lydia" Malia said from the passenger seat

"What?" Lydia sounded slightly offended

"I'll sleep in the front with Stiles and Scott will go in the back with you"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Thanks Mal" The rest of the ride was silent and everybody dressed in silence, things were tense with the small group and no one could break it. Scott climbed into the back with Lydia and she laid her head on his stomach as his fingers stroked her back, Malia and Stiles held hands over the console with his thumb stroking her hand. It was kind of serene but that was broken by Malia

"So does anyone want to tell me who the hell she was?"


	6. Late Night Talks and Accidental Words

**Okay I do hope you enjoy this!**

**Again- Please review guys because your comments make my day!**

Lydia's eyes flew open and she sat up as fast as she could, she looked to see Scott still asleep as well as Malia and Stiles. She was breathing hard and she needed to get air, she quietly opened the door and stepped outside still clad in her pajamas and no shoes. She leaned against the jeep and took in deep breaths to try and calm her still pounding heart. She had a nightmare. Another one.

It had happened almost every night since they talked to Jennifer and each night it was the same, she would be in that room with her and she could feel the life leaving her and each time Scott never showed up. Each time Jennifer won. Lydia wanted to cry but knew Scott would hear her, so she just sat down on the asphalt and leaned against the jeep. Her heart was still beating fast but it wasn't as bad as before but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again so she opened the door and dug around in her bag. She kept her hand moving until she felt her fingers brush what she needed; she gripped it and pulled out the keys to the diner. She started walking but felt her heart stop when she heard one of the jeep doors open and close, she stood there waiting for Scott to come but found another supernatural creature woke up. "So you want to tell me exactly what you are doing?" Malia questioned suddenly arriving next to Lydia

"Couldn't sleep" she answered simply, she hadn't told anyone about the nightmares. She didn't want to be viewed as weak

"Like every night for the past two weeks" Lydia's head snapped towards Malia and raised her eyebrows

"You know?"

"Super sensitive hearing, remember?"

"But Scott-"

"Is also a teenage boy, you would have to hit him with a baseball bat to wake him up" Malia simply answered. Lydia let out a sigh and opened the doors she immediately went to the back where Dave kept the coffee and tea; she started a pot for Malia and put a kettle on for herself. She went and sat next to Malia who seated herself at the bar it was silent for a bit but the were-coyote never let that go on for too long "So what are the nightmares about?"

Lydia sighed and knew she wouldn't let it go "That night with Jennifer"

"You should tell Scott"

"No, he would only worry"

"But he would also be there" Lydia turned her head to Malia, the non-pregnant girl let out a breath "When I first got turned back I only dreamed of my time as a coyote, because it was what I wanted. But things changed after I realized that maybe going back wasn't a good idea suddenly I started having dreams about my mother and sister and things I didn't want to remember" Malia stopped for a second taking a breath "So I started going to Stiles-"

"When he was asleep?" Lydia asked with a smile on her face

Malia huffed at being interrupted but went on "Yeah and I told him what was happening and we kind of just talked about stuff for a while and I fell asleep with him and for the first time in a while I didn't have a nightmare but Stiles did" Lydia raised her eyebrows at her admission "He woke me up when he was thrashing around like an animal I shook him till he woke up and he admitted that he wasn't having the best night's sleep for a while. So I did what he did for me we just talked avoiding the emotional stuff and eventually he fell asleep"

"And he didn't wake up?"

"Not that night but it wasn't going to go away in one night, hell to this day sometimes I have to wake him up or he has to wake me up but it's better now"

"Because of Stiles?"

"Well yeah I guess, he just gave me something to focus on, something that would take my mind off of it and my dreams weren't filled with bad things anymore" Malia turned her head to Lydia and sighed "Look the point of me telling you this is so that you know that it's not bad to have to talk to someone about stuff like this"

Lydia sighed "Yeah but Scott is my rock, he is always there and I just feel like I put too much on him"

"But he is your mate, that's his job" Lydia shifted in her seat obviously uncomfortable "What is it?"

"Nothing" she said quickly as she hopped off the stool and went to go pour them their drinks, Malia waited till she got back with two steaming mugs in her hands

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you now?" she questioned as she took the mug form Lydia's hands

"Nothing is wrong" she said innocently, she sat down and took a sip of her tea

"I will go wake up Scott" Malia threatened.

Lydia groaned "Okay it's just I don't practically like that word" she admitted quietly

"What word?"

"Mate"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know it just seems so long term and we are so young"

"Yeah okay but you and Scott and kind of connected for life" Malia said as she eyed Lydia's swollen abdomen

"Yeah but who knows if me and Scott are forever"

"Well he does"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's because me and Scott are supernatural but we usually have the while mating thing going on"

"You realize Scott has had 2 girlfriends before me right?"

Malia's brow furrowed in confusion "Okay but he probably knew they weren't forever"

"Maybe Kira but when he was with Allison" Lydia took a breath as she remembered the way they looked at each other "Malia they were soulmates" she simply said

"But she died"

Lydia's heart squeezed a bit "Doesn't mean they weren't soulmates"

"But she died and that doesn't mean Scott can't move on"

"How do you know?"

"I looked up wolf mating habits so I knew what I was dealing with" Lydia raised her eyebrows and let a ghost of a smile appeared on her face

"So Scott isn't like forever belonging to Allison"

Malia scoffed "No, while being a werewolf does make people a bit more possessive and loyal it doesn't mean we can't move on after out mate dies. We mourn, we hurt and we move on. Everyone does it"

Lydia took a sip of her tea "Good to know"

"I feel like you should know this"

"I didn't exactly have time between all the deaths that seemed to happen at once to see how my friends were mating" Malia shrugged and simply gulped down a bit of her coffee, Lydia turned her head and eyes the girl. She suddenly felt bad that no one told Malia of her Hale roots, this girl deserved to know she was very loyal to everyone. They should really give her the same respect but at the same time Lydia felt it wasn't her place to tell the girl so she swallowed down her tea and the secret.

X

Scott shifted something was off even in his half asleep state he knew that something was off, he opened his eyes to see Lydia gone, he quickly sat up and noticed that Malia's chair was also empty he hit Stiles on the shoulder "Dude!"

Stiles groaned and shifted in his seat "Be quiet the girls are asleep" he mumbled

"The girls are gone!" Scott yelled out and Stiles' eyes flew open and his hand went to Malia's seat finding it cold, he threw open his door and ran to the diner with Scott quickly catching up. They opened the diner doors and at first saw nothing but then saw a bit of brown hair, he walked over to a booth and saw Malia asleep laid out and Lydia asleep opposite her. Stiles let out a breath and Malia woke up

"Stiles?" she questioned while rubbing her eyes

"Yes Stiles" he said while practically picking her up and sitting her down on the table, he kissed her and then leaned their foreheads against one another "Don't ever do that again"

Malia looked confused "Sleep in the diner?"

Stiles let out a small laugh "Yeah don't' sleep in the diner" Malia just nodded and connected their lips again.

Scott smiled at his best friend and then waked over to the still sleeping strawberry blonde, she gently shook her "Lydia?" she mumbled something along the lines of 'Let me sleep idiot' he smiled and shook her again "Kit?" with that Lydia's eyes opened

"Scott?" she questioned still laying down, she craned her neck to look at him. Scott nodded and moved some hair out of her face, he leaned down and whispered in her ear

"You want to tell me why you slept in here?"

Lydia sat up and pulled Scott into the booth with her, she then straddled his lap with her baby bump separating them, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck "Later" she said simply. He nodded and kissed her head and settled for running his hands up and down her back while she fell back to sleep, in fact in could fell himself dozing off. He looked over and saw that Malia and Stiles were no longer kissing she just had her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and Stiles was swaying kind of rocking the girl to sleep.

Scott looked at his watch and saw they still could sleep about 2 more hours, he scooted out of the booth with Lydia still in his arms and walked her to the jeep and laid her down in the back. He walked back to the diner "Come on let's take her back" Stiles sent Scott a pleading look and the werewolf laughed and grabbed Malia holding her bridal style he laid her down in the front while she was mumbling something unintelligible. He quickly climbed in the back and adjusted both him and Lydia to the way they were before and fell back to sleep easily focusing on that baby and Lydia's heartbeat.

X

Lydia woke up and immediately noticed that she and Malia weren't in the diner anymore, she sat up and saw Scott and Stiles getting ready and Malia still asleep in the front. She took the opportunity and jumped out of the car, put on her slippers and went to the boys "Hey sleepyhead" Scott greeted as he kissed her forehead

"Guys we need to talk"

Scott frowned at her seriousness "What is it?"

"I think it's time we tell her" Lydia said and Stiles understood immediately

"No" he simply.

"We have to, she deserves to know"

"No" he said again

Lydia was growing frustrated "Stiles this girl has been nothing but loyal, she left the only home she has ever known so a girl she hardly knows won't get beat while pregnant" Scott winced as she mentioned her dad "She just stayed up half the night talking to me and it has been one of the most nightmare free sleeps I've had in a while-"

"Wait what?" Scott questioned

Lydia ignored him "And you are telling me that we can't tell her the one thing that will help her make sense as to why she is the way she is, why she killed her mother and sister, why you have been so secretive with her?"

He leaned in to Lydia's personal space and looked her dead in the eye "I won't lose her Lydia" his voice was even, deadly calm and clear, he wasn't going to tell her.

"What do you mean lose her?" Lydia was sure Stiles went insane

"If she finds out she is going to want to leave, I won't lose her to Peter, and I won't lose her. Period. Conversation done"

"She deserves to know Stiles!" Lydia officially wanted to smack him

"I'm done talking about this Lydia" he said as she walked towards Malia to wake her up

"You are making a dumb ass decision Stiles, she deserves better and you know it!" She yelled at him

Stiles turned around and Lydia had never seen so much anger in him "Like you are so good at making decisions right Lydia?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she backed up as Stiles slowly stalked towards her

"Getting knocked up was a real good decision right Lydia" the girl didn't respond "Because of you we left everything behind for someone who was dumb enough to get pregnant so don't talk to me about bad decisions!"

"Stiles!" Scott yelled at his best friend, Stiles immediately wish he didn't say anything, Lydia walked over to him and slapped him she had tears in her eyes

"Fuck you" she said evenly before running off in the direction of the bus stop with Scott chasing after her, Stile touched his cheek and cursed himself

"What in the hell just happened?" he turned around to see Malia looking confused as she watched Lydia run off and Scott going after her "Stiles?"

He turned to face and realized he was in love with this girl but she did deserve to know, he needed to tell her "Mal we need to talk"

**Again I do hope you liked it!**

**And as always please review. :)**


	7. Apologies and Long Talks

**Okay so this is my longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy it- I decided to update today because I won't upload all weekend but I will try to upload Monday- **_**Again please review!**_

In that moment Scott had never been more grateful to be a werewolf because Lydia showed no signs of stopping for him but he caught up easily "Lydia!" he yelled out, she kept going so he did the only thing he could he grabbed her from behind and held her against his chest. She was thrashing around yelling at him to 'let her go' and 'she wants to be alone' but Scott wasn't going to let either of those things happen.

Her body went limp and all you could hear was her sobbing, both of them sank to the asphalt of the parking lot and she turned in his arms so she was crying against him. He rocked her and shushed her until nothing was heard except her hard breathing "Kit?" he asked gently, she didn't say anything "Baby?"

"Yeah?" she croaked out

"Talk to me" she moved around to when she was sitting up and was mirroring Scott's position

"What do you want to know?" she asked

Scott leaned over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "You know what I want to talk about" she shrugged "Lydia please talk to me"

For the first time she looked up "Scott is what he said true?" it was in that moment he felt his heart break, her voice was small and broken.

He shook his head "No Lydia everything he said was stupid and wrong"

"But it isn't!" she yelled out, she pushed herself up and started walking away, Scott was quick to follow

"Lydia!"

She turned around so fast Scott almost walked right into her "No, Scott! Everything he said was true I was dumb enough to get pregnant; I did pull all of you out of Beacon Hills! Damn it Scott your mom is probably _heartbroken_, the sheriff is probably stressed out of his mind and it's my fault!" she yelled through the tears, they were streaming down her face and showed no signs of stopping.

"Lydia…"

"No Scott!" she didn't want to hear it so she started walking away she needed to get away

"LYDIA!" she stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him, he never yelled especially at her. He walked towards her and made sure she was looking into his eyes "YOU are going to listen to me! I left because I wanted too because I wanted to know my child"

"Scott…" Lydia spoke softly; she wasn't used to seeing Scott so upset

He ignored her and kept going "I left because I sure as hell wasn't going to make you stay with the bastard who beat you! I left because Beacon Hills wasn't safe for any of us, I left because I…" Scott trailed off the anger leaving his voice and growing soft

"Because you what?" She questioned softly

"I love you" he stated softly, Lydia for the first time that morning smiled and yanked Scott towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. She leaned her forehead against his

"I love you too" she whispered softly, so softly that you would've had to strain to hear it but you know the whole supernatural helped him hear it just fine. They dwelled in that moment for what seemed like forever but Lydia needed to ask "Scott you really don't regret having this baby with me and leaving Beacon Hills? Her voice was soft and vulnerable

Scott smiled and didn't answer he just simply kissed her hoping it answered her question.

X

"Mal we need to talk"

Malia's heart pounded in her chest, she never really felt nervous before but something about Stiles' tone made her feel like she couldn't breathe. "Okay" she said simply, Stiles pulled Malia to the front of the jeep and sat her on the hood and stood in front of her

"Mal, baby" Stiles looked at her and saw her eyes full of worry and nervousness and it was in that moment that Stiles decided not telling her should have never been an option. He let out a deep shaky breath he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Malia looking at him with concern

"What's wrong Stiles?"

"Mal I need to tell you something"

"Okay what is it, Stiles?" she asked as she hopped down from the hood to stand in front of him

"The first thing I want you to know is that I love you Malia"

Malia's eyes brightened "Really?"

Stiles nodded his head "Really, I know that it's only been about 7 months but baby I love you"

Malia smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck and kissed him, eventually he pulled away and looked into her eyes "I love you too, Stiles" Stiles pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I need to tell you something else" he mumbled against her forehead, she pulled away and looked at him confused

"What is it?"

"Malia before it was before I really knew you and…" Stiles trailed off he didn't know how to get the words out of his mouth, how do you tell someone that their dad isn't really their dad. "Mal I…" he just couldn't word himself

"Stiles, you are worrying me"

"Malia you aren't a Tate" he figured it was best to rip the band aid off; he couldn't beat around the bush.

She moved slightly "What?"

"Your dad isn't really Marcus Tate"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" she yelled at him as she pushed him away

"Malia your real dad is Peter Hale" Stiles said ignoring the feeling of his heart breaking at seeing the look of utter betrayal in her eyes.

"How long have you known?" her voice was deadly calm.

"Malia…"

"How long have you known?!" her voice was more angry

"Before Eichen House" he stated softly. She didn't say anything, she was breathing hard and her eyes looked shiny but she simply walked off. "Mal wait" he pleaded as he grabbed her arm

She turned around and her eyes were blue and she growled at him "I want to hurt you right now so you might want to let go" he let go and she continued to walk until it turned into a sprint that turned into her full on running from him. Stiles walked over to his jeep and slid down the vehicle not bothering to wipe the tears that flooded his face, he let out a broken sob and realized he just lost the only girl who ever really loved him back.

X

Scott and Lydia were walking back to the diner side by side with their hands laced together in between them relishing in their bubble of peace but that was broken when Scott heard Stiles let out a cry. "Stiles!" he yelled out and he started running off with Lydia calling after him but his mind was clouded with what could be wrong. He came to a halt at seeing Stiles crying he hadn't seen Stiles cry like this since Claudia died and that was years ago. "Stiles?"

The boy in question looked up and tried to formulate a sentence but couldn't so he simply said what he could, what he had been repeating to himself "She's gone"

"Bro…" Scott sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder, he was mad at Stiles but he could ignore that his friend needed him. Stiles tried to hold in a sob but he couldn't "It's going to be alright" Scott reassured him quietly with that Stiles buried his head in his friend's shirt and stopped trying to hold in his crying

Lydia ran up to them and despite hating Stiles two seconds ago she felt her heart break she went to the other side of Stiles and grabbed his hand and rubbed it with her thumb. She just wanted him to know that she was there for him, she would always be there for him even when he was stupid and spewed out words that he shouldn't. They would deal with that later.

She looked up at Scott "He told her?" she mouthed to him, he nodded and Lydia couldn't help being proud of Stiles, he did that right thing. Admittedly he needed a push but regardless he did it. They all sat there for about an hour before Dave pulled up, they all said that they had something going on the older man nodded understandingly and said 'Well I need a day off' before going back home. There was a collective sigh of relief that he didn't question why the hell they were in his parking lot, why Lydia was still in her pajamas, or why Stiles and Lydia looked like they had been to hell and back. Well in Stiles case he was still walking through hell.

"Stiles?" Scott questioned softly, Stiles didn't say anything but picked his head off Scott's chest and looked at his friend as if saying 'yeah?' "Bro I think I need to go find Malia and I think you two need to talk anyways" Scott stated as he pushed himself up from the ground, Lydia did the same and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him

"Go find her and bring her back home safe okay?"

"Okay" he leaned down and kissed her nose "You talk to him I've known him all my life and I would really like if my best friend and my mate got along okay?"

Lydia felt her stomach flutter and for once the word 'mate' didn't bother her, she nodded and kissed him 'I love you"

Scott smiled "I love you too" he kissed her one more time and squatted down to Stiles' level who was still on the floor "Bro which way did she go?" Stiles numbly pointed in the direction opposite of the bus stop, Scott hugged Stiles "I'll bring her back" Stiles nodded a little and with that Scott took off to find Malia.

X

Scott probably ran for about 30 minutes before he caught Malia's scent and then ran for about another 20 minutes before he actually found her, she was in some dusty bar that was full of old creepy men all who were checking out her ass. She was sitting down at the bar with what looked like a beer in front of her "Malia?" she turned her head and scoffed at him before going back to looking at the beer with such intensity that he though the bottle would burst "Mal?"

She hopped off the bar stool and pushed her way passed him and headed towards the exit "Fuck off McCall" she sneered as she walked out. He followed her

"Malia"

She turned around "No I'm serious McCall go fuck yourself and leave me alone"

"I'm not leaving you alone"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm your alpha and I care for you"

"Oh really? You care?"

"Yes I do Malia"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me the truth as soon as you found out?!" she questioned angrily

"Please just try to understand"

"Understand why you didn't tell me that my dad wasn't really my dad" she scoffed "I'm never going to understand that"

"Because he's a bad guy alright? He has killed people an-"

"Hasn't Jennifer too?"

"Well yeah"

"Then what's the fucking difference?!"

"She regrets it!" he was frustrated "She will always regret it and she had changed! More than Peter can say if he could go back and do it all over again the only difference is that he probably wouldn't have let himself be killed, he probably would've killed Lydia, he would do every bad thing again and then some!" Scott yelled at her. Malia sank to the ground and didn't make a noise or a sound, Scott sighed and went and sat next to her 'how many times am I going to be on the floor today?' he questioned to himself "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell-"

"It's not that you yelled Scott" she said cutting him off "In fact I'm proud that you yelled, finally grew some balls" she laughed a little "I just feel so..." she trailed off not knowing what word describes how she felt

"Lost?" Scott asked

"Yeah I feel lost" she confirmed "That man raised me for 8 years, he loved me, he saw my first steps, he heard my first word which was 'da' and now he just isn't my dad anymore"

Scott grabbed her hand and stroked her hand with his thumb "He will always be your dad Mal"

Malia took comfort in Scott rubbing her hand; he helped her breathe a little easier "It's not just this Scott. Ever since I've been back I could see a difference in him, I could feel it and this only makes me feel farther from him. Like did you know he stopped drinking when he and my mom got married?" Scott raised an eyebrow, Mr. Tate had always been known as the town drunk "Yeah I know and I'm guessing he started drinking after the wreck but the thing is even after I came back- he kept drinking. I thought that maybe he would try to stop but he hasn't even tried and I don't know it makes me feel like I killed him as well as my mom and sister" Malia let out a bitter laugh "Now I know who to blame- well actually I'm conflicted on whether I should blame my mom or Peter"

"Malia I feel like you should know that Peter didn't know about you" she was quiet for a minute

"Does he want to know me?" she asked, her voice thick with hopefulness

"Yeah he does but"

"You don't think it's a good idea right?" Scott nodded and Malia sighed "You know what though?"

"What?"

"I'm not even too torn up about him not being my dad or Peter being my dad the reason that I feel so lost is because I trusted Stiles with all my heart and now?"

Scott raised an eyebrow "Now what?"

"That's just it Scott, I don't know" Her voice sounded defeated

"He loves you, you know?"

"I want to believe that"

"Why can't you?" Malia shrugged "Mal are you mad at him?"

"I was furious but then I realized that he knew for so long and never said a word or even tried to and now I feel really…"

"Betrayed?" Malia nodded- that was the word that she was searching for "Mal will you please come home, you don't have to talk to us, you don't have to forgive us but we want you safe and we want you close"

"Scott I love Stiles" she declared, Scott gave her a look as if to say 'and?' "My mom used to say that if you truly love someone it can withstand anything"

"I would have to agree with your mom"

"So you think me and Stiles will be okay?" she asked her tone laced with hope

"Yeah I definitely think you guys will be okay, just give it time" Malia smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thanks Scott"

"No problem" he pushed himself off the ground and offered his hand to her "Now let's go home" she took his hand and pulled herself up

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not run? I'm a little tired of running"

Scott smiled "Yeah let's just walk"

X

Once Scott left Lydia and Stiles a blanket of thick awkward silence fell over the two Lydia sat back down next to him but didn't grab his hand settling for just putting her hands on her bump "Oh" she exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked urgently

"Nothing it just seems that the baby is quite the kicker today" she said as she grimaced, Stiles nodded and it looked like he had to physically hold his hands down "Give me your hand dumbass" she said as she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach and pressed down which received a little kick back

"Wow" he stated in wonder

"Yeah" once the baby stopped kicking the silence fell over them again and Stiles removed his hand

"Lydia I'm sorry"

Lydia looked down and interlaced her fingers over her stomach "Why did you say it Stiles?"

"I don't know I guess I was just hurt when you said Malia deserves better"

"Oh! Stiles I didn't mean you I meant like treatment and stuff not you"

Stiles nodded "I realized that after I was stupid enough to use peanut against you"

Lydia raised her eyebrows "Peanut?"

"Yeah I nicknamed him or her peanut"

Lydia let out a laugh "Better than what Scott addresses it by" Stiles gave her a look "He calls it his puppy" Stiles let out a laugh

"Sounds like him" they laughed for a minute and soon a silence fell over them but it wasn't so awkward anymore "Lydia I didn't mean what I said" she nodded "You didn't drag me out of Beacon Hills; I came because I love you and Scott and I wasn't going to let you guys do this on your own"

Lydia smiled "I love you too Stiles even though you're a spaz who doesn't have a filter"

Stiles let out a laugh "Sounds about right"

"So…Malia?"

Stiles' face darkened "Malia"

"What happened?"

"I told her, she was mad, and she left as expected" Stiles let out a breath "but you were right"

"About? There are a lot of things I'm right about"

Stiles let a small smile slip on his face but it fell as soon as he started talking "About Malia, she deserved to know and I actually want to thank you for pushing me to tell her. She needed to hear it" Lydia nodded and grabbed Stiles' hand

"You guys will be okay"

Stiles looked at her "How do you know?"

Lydia shrugged "Because you guys love each other"

"That's it?"

"Love is a pretty big reason"

"But I betrayed her"

"Yeah but you were protecting her, she'll see that and she will work on forgiving you and soon enough you guys will see that you both learned from this. Not suffered from it."

"You're too smart for your own good" Stiles said with a laugh Lydia smiled and they stayed there for about 30 minutes before they realized there was a diner they could wait in rather then look like the crazy people in the diner parking lot who sat against a jeep. Stiles made him and Lydia something small and some tea they laughed and talked and suddenly either could remember why (or chose not to remember) why they were so mad at each other.

X

They walked for 2 hours before they could see the diner and Scott felt Malia grab his hand "You'll be okay"

"It's just that…"

Scott made them stop walking for a minute and turned to her "What's wrong Mal?"

"Well if we are being honest I'm nervous"

"Why?"

"I haven't really forgiven Stiles or Lydia and I'm only slightly annoyed at you. Is that bad?"

Scott smiled and pulled her into a hug "Malia it's not bad we all forgive at our own pace and the only reason you even slightly forgave me is because we talked so just talk to them and soon things will get better"

Malia pulled away and looked up at him "Promise?"

Scott smiled "Promise" Malia nodded her head and they started walking towards the diner before she stopped again

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" he turned around and Malia wrapped her arms around his neck

"Thanks again" she whispered in his ear

"No problem" he hugged her back and then they started walking side by side with Scott's arm around her neck and hers around her waist and walked towards their other halves

"Scott?" Malia asked but didn't stop this time

"Yeah?" he asked with a slight laugh at all her questions

"You honestly think we'll be okay?" Scott didn't know if she was talking about her and Stiles or all of them in general so he gave her his answer for both

"Yeah I do"

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Raw

**This chapter is short and for that I apologize and I'm already working on the next chapter so maybe two updates in one day…? Who knows? ;)**

**Again guys seriously please review I love that you follow and favorite it but I want to hear from you do please review. Anything at this point is amazing.**

The next two weeks went as expected.

It was awkward.

_**Really**_ fucking awkward.

Nothing and no one could overcome the thick silence that fell between Malia and the other pack members excluding Scott in fact Scott and her and grown very close in the last two weeks and Malia herself was happy about that, but two people weren't happy about that. Lydia and Stiles to be specific.

Stiles wanted Malia to talk to him so they could start the 'healing process' as Lydia called it but the were-coyote didn't want to talk hell she didn't want to be near him at all and Stiles was about to explode.

Lydia on the other hand was now 7 and half months pregnant and she was hormonal and one of her most prominent feelings to show was anger. The small pregnant girl wanted to kill Malia for being so attached to _her _Scott but at the same time she understood and felt an incredible amount of guilt. But she was hormonal and so anger always made itself clear.

Today though was a little more awkward than usual- Scott took another shift so that they could find an apartment quicker as Lydia's due date approached faster and faster. So now it was just Lydia, Malia, and Stiles sitting in the diner after closing time waiting for Scott while they all felt like they were about to suffocate from the silence that seemed thick with anger, resentment, and sadness. The only thing distracting them was a small T.V that played in the corner of the diner, it was dusty, small and it was stuck on some news station but it was a distraction and everyone was grateful for it.

Lydia looked at Stiles and noticed that every two seconds he would steal glances at Malia and she had just about enough, Scott wasn't here and she couldn't latch on to him so she took her chance. She pushed herself up from the booth she was sitting at and waddled over to the diner doors "I'm going to go to sleep" she announced

"Wait" Malia called out she didn't want to be stuck with Stiles, she didn't want to stuck with Lydia either but she was the lesser of two evils.

"Nope sorry but you two are going to talk until Scott gets here" Lydia said as she closed the door behind her

"What's stopping me from leaving?" Malia challenged

Lydia smirked from outside the glass door "You don't think I thought of that" she promptly held up the keys dangling from her finger "I always think of everything sweetheart"

"I will break the glass"

Lydia rolled her eyes and started walking away "No you won't, you wouldn't do that to Dave" she quickly spared a glance over her shoulder "You two need to talk and I need to sleep so goodnight" Lydia walked to the jeep, closed the door and prayed that they worked it out, If not for themselves for her and Scott's sanity and if not for that well then at the very least for the baby.

X

Stiles wanted to kill and hug Lydia at the same time, she was forcing Malia to talk to him and that could end two ways so he's hoping for the one where they decide working on it would be best. He took a breath and waited for Malia to speak first she was standing near the doors staring at the jeep and he swears with how hard she starts at it, the jeep is going to explode. They were there for about 5 minutes before Stiles couldn't take it anymore "Malia…"

She put her hand up and cut him off "I don't want to hear it"

"Malia please" he pleaded, desperation was clear in his voice and he reeked of it.

"…"

"Malia just try to understand that I did what I did because I wanted to protect you"

Malia's head snapped towards him "Protect me? Stiles I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"I know that it's just…Malia you don't know him" he took and breath and walked closer to Malia "He was twist his way into your head, he will use you and throw you away so quick"

Malia scoffed at him and she stopped looking at him instead focusing on her shoes "I can take care of myself; I deserved to know as soon as you knew"

He was now only about 2 feet from her and she either didn't notice or didn't care "I know Malia and I will always regret not telling you but please just try to understand that I…I just wanted you to be safe and after a while I started felling all those things for you and I felt like it was too late to tell you and then we ran and I-"

"Didn't want me to run off" she finished for him, her eyes connected with his for a minute but she let them wander away "I deserved to know" she said, her voice soft and full of hurt

"I know you did and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you" he finally touched her arm and Malia felt her heartbeat rise, she felt her like her skin was on fire, and suddenly all she wanted to do was kiss him. Stiles noticed that she grew tense at his touch and attempted to pull away but Malia's hand flew out and grabbed it, he raised his head to look into her eyes and noticed they were shining with unshed tears

"I deserved to know" she repeated and Stiles almost didn't hear it with how low she whispered it

"I know and I'm sorry" he gently grabbed her waist with his free hand and brought her close to him, they were now pressed against each other with their hands still connected and Stiles hand now on the small of her back. He moved both his hands and cupped her face her tears were falling freely without her really crying he wiped them and kissed their trails hoping to soothe her. Malia moved her hands to Stiles back and kept them together she realized crying was foolish and she should push him away but she couldn't because she…she loved this boy and she couldn't find it in her heart to push him away.

Stiles kissed her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead before finally placing a very soft kiss to her lips Malia moved her hands and grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face towards her so she could get a proper kiss which turned into more and more kisses, their kisses quickly became more frantic and messy soon both of them started to strip each other "I deserved to know" she mumbled against his lips

Stiles nodded and raised her uniform over her head and threw it into the nearest booth and quickly connected their lips again "I know" he said against her lips. Soon Stiles and Malia were connected in a way they didn't want to be connected with anyone else, despite them being in a public place and Malia was sitting on a table partially dressed, something about this felt raw maybe it was the fact that Malia couldn't stop her tears falling or the fact that they didn't want each other's mouth anywhere other than on well each other's mouth. Or maybe it was the fact they realized that this really could be their last time together and nothing seemed more heartbreaking or raw then that.

**Was that smut? I don't think so because I've read smut and that was tame but do you guys think I should move the rating up? I'm conflicted on that. Also you guys got Stalia but I guess you wanted fluff…sorry?**

**Anyways please review!**


	9. Asked and Answered

_**I don't practically like how this turned out to be honest but I wanted to update for you guys, so yeah don't hate me.**_

_**Pleas review!**_

Scott walked home with his head hung low he felt bad all day that he left the three most important people in his life alone to battle the awkwardness that was sure to ensue. He approached the jeep expecting to fine everyone already trying to fall asleep but opened to door to find Lydia lying down in the back. "Lydia?" her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up and gestured for him to get in the car, she was already dressed out of her uniform "Where are Malia and Stiles?" Lydia pointed at the diner "They are actually talking?" he asked in disbelief

"Well I may or may not have nudged them"

Scott raised his eyebrow "How far is a nudge Lydia?"

Lydia lowered her head "I locked them in the diner" she mumbled

Scott let out a laugh and pulled Lydia to where she is sitting between his legs, he kissed her temple "Good idea"

Lydia craned her neck to look at Scott "So you aren't mad?" Scott shook his head "Good"

"But…" Scott began

Lydia groaned "Oh no what now?"

"It's about something you said"

Lydia racked her brain for something bad she could've said "What did I say?"

"When you and Stiles were arguing you said something that I feel we should talk about"

A light bulb went off in Lydia's head and she recalled what she said perfectly _'She just stayed up half the night talking to me and it has been one of the most nightmare free sleeps I've had in a while' _"Oh" she said lamely

Scott rested his hands on her bump and gently rubbed her stomach "So what's going on with that?"

Lydia sighed "I don't know it's just that"

Scott let out a breath "How long Kit?"

"Since I saw Jennifer"

Scott bowed his head and kissed her shoulder "I'm sorry" he mumbled against her shirt

Lydia let a smile slip on her face "It's not your fault pup"

"I should've known better, I should've known that you weren't ready and that you are still healing and-"Lydia cut off his rant with soft kiss, she pulled away to a grin on his face

"It's not your fault" Lydia let out a breath "I just…Scott you have an easier time believing that people can change and that's one of the reasons I love you but I can't help myself in thinking that people don't change and seeing her…I just felt like I was going to have to fight for my life again and it was terrifying" Scott kissed the crown of her head

"I will always protect you and you will never have to fight someone, I will always be right here" Lydia turned around completely and leaned in to kiss him but stopped when they were a millimeter apart

"Good I wouldn't want you anywhere else" she whispered then connected their lips.

X

Malia groaned as she awoke the sun was shining in her face and she wasn't in the car, she sat up and that's when everything came back to her Stiles, their so called make up and her crying the whole time. She groaned for a different time this time, she looked around and found her uniform and quickly threw it on "Mal?" she looked up to see Stiles, he was dressed and holding a coffee cup in his hand

"Please tell me that's for me" he nodded and handed her the cup, the gulped in down ignoring the pain it caused her. It was a distraction from the awkwardness that settled in the diner, she looked around and didn't see Scott or Lydia anywhere "Where are the others?"

"Dave decided to pay for a doctor's visit so they could finally see the baby and you know find out if it's a boy or girl"

"That's sweet"

"Yeah…" There was silence and Malia wanted the ground to swallow her up ad judging by the look on Stiles face, he wanted the same thing. "Malia?" his voice was very quiet, she looked up but didn't respond "I am sorry" she nodded.

"Me too"

Stiles' face contorted into one of confusion "Why are you sorry?"

Malia shrugged "I ran off and I said I would never leave you and I did"

Stiles let a small smile form on his face "You came back though"

"Scott dragged me back" they didn't speak again for another 5 minutes or so before Stiles finally mustered up the strength to ask her what he needed too, something that would solidify whether or not they could make it through this

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Right now in this moment, after everything that's happened…" he trailed off not knowing if he could ask

"Yeah?" she looked at him concerned

"I…You…Would you leave me now?"

The silence that followed the question was deafening.

X

Lydia was practically buzzing with excitement and Scott was about to burst with joy, they were finally going to see their baby and you would actually be able to tell it's a baby. "I think the baby is excited" Lydia said while shifting her position again, she looked somewhat uncomfortable

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's kicking like crazy and giving me back pains" Scott frowned a bit and leaned down so he was face level with her swollen stomach and rested a hand on her stomach

"Hey little one, let's not kick mommy anymore okay?" he received a little kick to where his hand was pressed "Yeah I know we want to see you too but no more okay?" Nothing was given in response

Lydia scoffed "I guess it's a girl"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she is already a total daddy's girl" Scott smiled a goofy grin and kissed her gently. They talked a bit more with no more kicks from the smallest McCall before they were called back. They took her height, weight, and blood pressure with a few other things declaring everything normal. The couple was then lead to a small examination room Lydia sat on the edge of the table and Scott sat down in a chair next to her holding her hand "We are going to see our baby, Scott"

"Yeah we are" his voice was wistful and full of love. It was only a few minutes before doctor came in and smiled at them, she was older an older lady with brown hair with blonde highlights

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Bailey" she said politely "So Ms. Martin you have come in considerably far along in your pregnancy, why so late?"

"Just some last minute things"

"Okay well are you ready to see your baby?" Lydia nodded "Please lay back and raise your shirt to right below your bust" the strawberry blonde's heartbeat picked up and Scott noticed immediately

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Just nervous"

Scott smiled softly and kissed her forehead "We'll be fine, I promise" Lydia smiled but her heartbeat didn't stop beating so fast, she was pulled from her thoughts when something cold was put on her stomach "Oh!"

The doctor smiled at her "Sorry the gel is always a bit cold"

"More than a bit" Lydia mumbled under breath, the wand was then pressed against her stomach and a picture appeared on the screen and Lydia had to hold back her gasp

"There's you baby" the doctor said warmly but Lydia and Scott didn't hear her, they could stop staring at the screen. There was their baby. "So does mommy and daddy know what the sex is yet?" Scott shook his head "Do you want to know?"

"Yes" There was no hesitation from Lydia and Scott

The doctor let out a small laugh and moved the wand around a bit "Okay it appears mommy and daddy are having a…"

X

Malia let the question sink in, would she leave Stiles? Was she really that mad that she would leave? "Malia?" she looked at Stiles and felt something in her heart stir, she's not sure what exactly it was but it gave her, her answer. She walked over to Stiles and pressed her lips to his she pulled away slightly "I would _never_ leave you, no matter what happens" she pressed another kiss to his lips "Understand?"

Stiles nodded "I'm sorry Malia"

She bowed her head a bit "You hurt me Stiles and I never thought something could hurt so badly but I know that we will be okay"

"How do you know?"

"Something my mom used to say- 'Love can withstand anything' and I love you Stiles. We can withstand anything" Stiles smiled and pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes; his were shiny with unshed tears "Why are you sad?"

Stiles laughed a bit "I'm happy Malia, I thought I lost you and…I'm just happy I haven't lost you" Malia smiled and kissed him again

"You'll never lose me, okay?" Stiles nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his head in her neck

"I love you"

"I love you, too" she spoke and she kissed his shoulder. Malia relished in their moment he knew that they weren't going to be perfect right away, they had stuff to work on but that makes Malia feel happy. Their love is real, it goes through hardships but it still stands at the end of the day because her mom was right love can withstand anything.

X

Stiles is sure that his best friend was trying to kill him, like he was never more positive of something. Stiles and Malia were sitting on one side of the bar while Scott and Lydia sat on the other side both of them sporting huge smiles "Sooo?!" Stiles questioned, he couldn't wait to find out if he was having a niece or nephew.

"It seems that you are going to be an uncle to a sweet baby…" Lydia started

"The anticipation is killing me, guys" he complained.

"A sweet baby girl" Scott said, the werewolf was sure that Stile shad never moved so fast he was on the other side of the bar in a flash hugging Scott

"We are having a girl?!" Scott nodded and hugged him lifting Stiles up as he fist pumped into the air "We are having a girl!"

"It seems that they are having a child not me" Lydia commented with a smile on her face, Malia walked over and hugged the pregnant girl squeezing her tight

"Congratulations Lyds" Malia said into her ear the were-coyote was about to pull back when Lydia kept her in place

"We're okay right?" she whispered into her ear, Malia nodded "Good I wouldn't want my daughter's godmother to hate me"

"Are you serious?" Malia asked in an astonished voice

"Who else would I pick?" the girls' moment was ruined by Stiles voice screaming out 'Are you fucking serious?!' they turned around to see Stiles and Scott hugging again "I can only guess Scott told him about godfather" she said with a laugh. She linked arms with Malia "Let's go tell the happy couple congrats" Malia laughed and both girls walked over

Stiles saw the girls and immediately went over to Lydia and hugged her careful not to squeeze her as hard as he would like "Congrats mama" he said in her ear

"Thank you, Godfather"

Malia walked away from Stiles and Lydia and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck; she squeezed him as hard as she could "Congratulations daddy"

"Thanks Lee" Scott said, he was thankful for the bond him and Malia formed she was his beta and he wouldn't want anyone else as his daughter's godmother. Stiles and Lydia walked over and hugged the two supernatural creature resulting in a group hug

"We're having a girl!" Stiles shouted again unable to contain his excitement while he jumped again

"Scott?" a new voice said everyone's head snapped towards the doors, Lydia felt her heart stop and reached for Scott's hand, Malia couldn't help but want to cry, and Stiles was in shock

"Kira?"

_**I debated with myself so long on how I wanted to end this and if I wanted a cliffhanger and I did! So yeah Kira is in town…Let's see how this plays out.**_

_**And yes also Scott and Lydia are having a girl! Yay! Well now that we know I wanted your opinions on names- Please exclude names of those who have fallen such as Allison why I'm asking this will be revealed possibly next chapter if not then the one after that.**_

_**Don't come at me with pitchforks yet! Just wait for the explanation! **_

_**I also wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who has reviewed all the guests and all the serial commenters- you're my favorite!**_

_**Please keep reviewing!**_


	10. Something Went Wrong or Right?

_**Okay now on to this chapter and to be honest I only like pieces of this chapter but hopefully you will like all it!**_

_**Please review!**_

"Kira?"

No one moved, no one breathed, no one dared to make a single move they had just been caught. They had been running for about 5 months and now someone saw them. It was over. Scott looked back to Lydia, Stiles, and Malia and saw they looked just a terrified as he did- it wasn't over, if Kira was here to find them and bring them back then they would just run. Nothing could make them go back.

The door opened and Stiles couldn't help but mumbled 'Are you fucking kidding me?' when she walked through the door "Stiles?"

"Hey Erica" Stiles mumbled, things were beyond tense but no one dared to move. Scott huffed and stepped forward Lydia was still gripping his hand but she stayed where she was, he looked back and in that one look Lydia knew that Scott wasn't going to let her go back to her dad so she nodded and let his hand go.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned evenly, he wouldn't let them know he was nervous.

"What are _you _doing here?" Erica shot back easily

"Working" Malia said simply as if that explained everything

"No shit, but what are you doing here in Nevada of all places" No one answered; they knew that just looking at Lydia could give them some clue as to why they ran the girl was already 8 months pregnant and it wouldn't be long till someone said something. Erica looked at Stiles "So you wanna tell me what's going on, Batman?"

Malia raised an eyebrow at Stiles "Batman?"

"Long story" Stiles mumbled under his breath

"So you're pregnant?" Kira squeaked out, she hadn't talked the whole time and Scott couldn't get an exact emotion from her

"Umm yeah" Lydia placed a hand on her stomach to soothe her daughter, the baby was moving around like crazy.

"Pretty far along" Erica commented

"8 months" Erica hummed as a response before walking over to Lydia very slowly and once she could she pulled Lydia into a hug

"Congrats to you" Lydia grew tense in the hug but remembered Erica was still in her pack, just because they had left didn't change that fact so she hugged back as much as she wanted to.

"Thank you" she looked over at Kira and the girl smiled

"Congratulations Lydia" Kira said softly, Lydia nodded but didn't say anything.

"So I'm just going to say it, how did you find us?" Malia said, Scott had to stop a smile from crawling on his face Malia's filter- or lack of- was something their pack needed.

"We graduated about 3 weeks ago and well we have been looking for you guys ever since" Kira explained, she looked at Malia and smiled the two had bonded over being the new girls not only to school but to the pack.

"Nice to see we were so high on your to-do list" Stiles commented

Erica rolled her eyes "Our parents weren't going to let us leave Beacon Hills so we could go on a cross country adventure to find y'all"

"How did you fine us?"

Kira shrugged a bit "Luck"

"It seems that 3 weeks of looking put quite the strain on the pack, Cora quit after a month of looking-"

"I thought you said you only started looking three weeks ago"

Erica glared at Stiles for interrupting her "Yes _we _did but Cora didn't have school and spent a month looking for you. Anyways Derek is actually still looking for you and he's with Peter" Malia grew tense at that name "Boyd just went home, and…" Erica trailed off not looking at any of the pack members they just found, Malia inhaled and smelled that the girl was nervous but it was barely noticeable but Kira reeked of it. Scott smelled it too.

"What's going on?" Scott asked in a stern tone

"It seems that all of us were desperate to find you so we tried a…spell" Erica mumbled

"A spell? Jesus Christ, we're gone for 5 months and y'all start thinking it's a good idea to start dabbling in witchcraft" Stiles scoffed at the two girls, seriously though what the hell?

"We went to Deaton and he kept us safe from doing anything too stupid but something went wrong" Kira said backing up a bit to build distance

"Or right" Erica added "Depending on how you look at it"

Scott was suddenly very worried and Lydia didn't have a good feeling at all "What happened?" the pregnant girl demanded to know

"It would be easier to show you then tell you because I don't think I know how to say it" Erica said, now her nervousness was noticeable and that was worrying.

"So someone didn't die?"

Erica and Kira exchanged a look "The opposite of that"

"Someone was born?" Stiles asked obviously confused as to where this was going

"No it's just…" Erica blew out a breath "Just come back to the motel we are staying at and let us show you"

Scott looked back to Lydia, Stiles and Malia "You want to go?"

"We can't just leave the diner, Scott"

"Leave the diner?" someone asked coming through the doors of the diner, they turned to see Dave looking confused as ever and he then noticed the two new girls "And who are there lovely ladies?" Erica and Kira smiled and introduced themselves "Okay so how do you know my kids?"

"We're friend from where they are from" Erica answered carefully, she wasn't sure how much this man knew.

"Well isn't that nice?" he smiled warmly and walked over to Lydia and placed his hand on her stomach "So?"

Lydia's face immediately brightened "It's a girl" Lydia said softly

Dave laughed "I knew it" he then hugged Lydia and kissed her cheek and he then went over to Scott "Congratulations son"

"Thanks Dave"

"Wait a minute" Erica said Scott winced a bit "The kid is yours?"

"Come on Erica it was pretty obvious" Kira said with a smile on her face, she was happy for Scott

"Not to me" Erica mumbled out.

"So what's with the talk of leaving the diner?" Dave asked again

"We would really love to show them something at out motel if you don't mind, Mr.…" Kira started

"Call me Dave sweetie and go for it kids"

"Are you sure Dave?" Malia asked

"I'm sure. Go have fun for a bit" Dave shooed them out of the diner once outside

"Well looks like you are coming with us" Erica said with a smug smile "And this time I don't have to knock you out Stiles"

Malia furrowed her eyebrows together "Wait what?"

X

They piled into Erica's black car and tried to settle but no one was able to overcome the awkwardness that set in. It had taken them about 20 minutes to get to the motel and Lydia was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, am uncomfortable heaviness was settling in her chest and her lower stomach hurt. She kept moving around and Scott noticed "Hey you okay kit?"

She tried to force a smile but it came out like a grimace "Yeah I'm fine"

Malia leaned over "Liar" she said simply, Lydia raised her eyebrow at Malia and the girl shrugged "I can smell your pain" Lydia moved around again grumbling about 'Stupid werewolves and their stupid super human noses' Scott managed a smile and kissed her forehead

"Anything too bad?" Lydia shook her head "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure just can't wait to get out of this car"

"Well you are getting your wish, we're here" Erica announced, the all quickly got out of the car and walked around a bit before finding Erica and Kira's room. The blonde was about to open the door but she stopped last minute "Just don't freak out" Everyone nodded and Kira and Erica exchanged a look "Here we go" Erica mumbled and opened the door.

At first they didn't see anything it was a normal motel room with two beds, a T.V, and an ugly carpet but everyone's heart stopped completely when they saw a person exit the bathroom. Scott's eyes immediately became shiny and this time he reached out for Lydia, Stiles felt like he was about to cry and Malia tugged him into her arms and Lydia? Lydia wanted to scream just like she had when this girl died.

The figure noticed them and she looked nervous "Scott?" oh that voice, it made his heart feel like it sped up and like it stopped all over again.

"Allison"

_**I know I need to stop with cliffhangers like this, and trust I was conflicted if I wanted to bring her back but is she back? Is it permanent? Is everyone going crazy (lol Probs not)? Do any of you read my author's note?**_

_**OH guess you'll just have to wait and see- Please Review!**_


	11. Meeting Again

_**It's short but so was the other chapter and together it's about the normal size of one of my regular chapters so I decided to upload both! Yay!**_

_**Tell me what you think and drop a review!**_

Scott felt his heart stop, she couldn't be here, she died in his arms he felt her life slip away. She's dead but she's right there. "Allison" he stated it wasn't a question; it was a statement because there she was when she should be 6 feet under.

"Scott" with that one word from his first love she took off into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, she was crying and he was full on sobbing "Scott" she buried her face in his neck and breathed in "Oh Scott." Everyone in that room would be lying if they said they didn't feel like they intruded on a personal moment, even Lydia felt the need to avoid her gaze but she couldn't. No one could.

Allison let go and wiped his tears and kissed his forehead before letting go and walking to Lydia "Lydia" the strawberry blonde was in shock "You're pregnant?"

"Allie?" Allison nodded her head and pulled her into a hug, minding her baby bump "Allie" it sounded lost and broken and Lydia was sure she never hugged back so hard with anyone; Allison buried her nose in Lydia's hair

"Yeah it's me Lydi-Bug" Lydia let out a sob and that stupid nickname Allison had given her, but she had never loved it so much then right now. Lydia was very hesitant on letting go but Allison kissed the crown of her head and insisted she wasn't going anywhere, she walked over to Stiles who was still wrapped up in Malia's arms and letting tears fall "Hey Stiles"

Stiles picked his head up and attempted to get out of Malia's embrace but she just tightened her hold "It's okay" he said softly and kissed her cheek "it's okay" she nodded and let go but didn't go too far "Hey Allison" Allison pulled Stiles into her he immediately latched on to her holding on to her shirt, as if he didn't hold on she would disappear

"I missed you" Allison said into his neck

"Yeah I missed you too" He held on tighter for a minute before she let go and said 'hi' to Malia, the were-coyote smiled and just pulled Stiles into her.

Allison turned to see Lydia wrapped up in Scott's embrace his head buried in her neck and her crying into his shoulder, you could tell that he was talking to her trying to calm her down. Allison smiled warmly she had always hoped that her first love and her best friend would find someone who made them as happy as they made her. Seeing them made her know she got her wish.

"You could've called and warned me" Allison said to Erica

The blonde shrugged "It's more fun this way" Allison rolled her eyes and went to Scott and Lydia; the red head brought her head up from Scott's shoulder and grabbed Allison's hand

"So when did this start?" she asked pointing between Scott and Lydia

"How about you ask about their relationship later and tell us how you're here?" Malia said, Allison nodded

"Right" everyone but Kira and Erica looked at her expectantly "Well um you would have to ask them all I know is one minute everything is black and the next I am standing in Deaton's office" everyone turned towards Kira and Erica

"We just wanted help finding you" Kira said

"So we went to Deaton because we figured Allison was watching over y'all or something so we wanted to talk to her"

"Who's we?" Scott questioned, his voice sounded raspy

"Everyone- us, Derek, Cora, Peter, Boyd, Isaac, Mr. Argent, your mom, your dad" Erica said

"Everyone was desperate to find you" Kira added

"How…how is my dad?" Stiles asked

"He umm…he's been better" Kira told him vaguely but Stiles took it, he's not sure if he really wanted details.

"So you casted a spell" Malia stated trying to get them back on track

"Yeah and well we don't know, one minute we are just trying to talk to her the next she is standing next to Cora who fainted by the way"

"Seeing the dead can do that to you" Allison mumbled, she was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that she hadn't been alive for 4 months and now? Here she was- no one in Beacon Hills really can't stay dead apparently. Lydia made a sound of discomfort "What's wrong?" the girl missed her best friend and to come back and find out that her said best friend is eight months pregnant is quite the shock, the girl simply shook her head

"Lydia" Scott said in a warning tone, Lydia rolled her eye

"Fine okay I am having bad stomach pains" Scott led her to the bed and sat next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist while rubbing her stomach and taking some of her pain

"Kit why didn't you tell me?"

"Something was kind of happening Scott" Allison couldn't help but smile at them, she never expected this from them but somehow looking at them- they just fit.

"Why don't we walk around a bit, yeah?" Lydia nodded and got up and gasped to feel liquid dripping down her leg

"Did you pee yourself?" Malia asked looking a the liquid running down her leg

"Holy fucking shit" Stiles said

"Stiles go and get the car started" Scott said while trying to calm down a panicking Lydia

"Scott she can't come now, she can't, we don't have a house or even an apartment, we live in Stiles' jeep for God sakes" Lydia said in a rushed out sentence

"Wait what?" Allison suddenly said

Lydia ignored her, her daughter was coming and the poor thing didn't have a home "Scott I'm scared" Lydia voice was small and Scott's heart nearly broke for her, he kissed her forehead and started leading her towards the door

"We'll be okay, she will be okay"

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise" The room was silent for a minute before Allison started following them, Kira and Erica soon followed and that left a very confused Malia in the room

"Wait…so she didn't pee herself?"

_**Two chapters in one day! I'm spoiling y'all but since both chapters are so short I figured why not two?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Oh and a certain someone reviewed and left a baby name that I really liked but I am still taking suggestions, darlings! So please drop some by.**_


	12. Delivery and Flashbacks

_**Okay will make this short this short- I hope you like this and I want to thank someone who said they wanted to see why Kira was so calm and really you inspired the format of this chapter so thank you so very much! Please review!**_

"Stiles if you don't go any faster I will kill you very slowly and painfully" Lydia spit out between gritted teeth, she swears that nothing got more painful than this.

"If I go any faster we are going to get pulled over and then you will end having that child in this car" Lydia groaned as her next contraction hit and she turned her head to Scott

"Scott she isn't ready to come" Scott smiled a little and kissed her temple

"I think she is kit"

"But we aren't" she insisted, tears started welling up in her eyes and Scott could do nothing but try to assure her that everything would be okay when he wasn't even sure that they would be okay. Soon they arrived at the local hospital and Scott picked up Lydia and ran towards the entrance ignoring his friends yelling at him to wait, he ran into the entrance and looked around for a nurse

"Sir, are you okay?"

Scott spun around and saw a younger blonde nurse she looked him up and down for any wounds but her eyes quickly landed on the pregnant woman in his arms "No my girlfriend is in labor"

"Okay calm down and let's get her into a wheelchair okay?" Scott nodded and quickly set Lydia down in the chair, she gripped his hand

"Don't leave" he bent down and kissed her head

"I am never going to leave"

X

Lydia was now in a hospital gown and sitting in her hospital bed, Scott was sitting behind her and Lydia was in-between his legs and he was rubbing her lower back "Dear Lord this hurts like a bitch"

"Wow Lydia you are about to have a baby, you might want to take the cursing down a notch" Stiles said while entering the room with Malia and Allison trailing behind him

"Fuck you" she spit out. Stiles looked offended and Malia patted his cheek

"Don't say stupid stuff and she won't get mad at you"

"Great now you got my girlfriend against me, thanks Lydia"

"Don't be an ass and it wouldn't be so easy to turn her against you"

"You know-"Stiles started

"Stiles bro" Scott pleaded, Stiles nodded his head but gave him a look that said 'This isn't over though' he then traveled and sat in Malia's lap

Allison sat in chair and really looked at Scott and Lydia for the first time since they had met…again. Lydia had her head thrown back on Scott's shoulder and had his face buried in her neck, she looked at his arms and noticed the black veins- he was taking her pain. Allison scooted down in her chair and laid her head back and though back to when she and Scott had discussed their future,

_Allison was lying on Scott's bed their legs were tangled together and Scotts arm was under Allison's head as he spooned her from behind. "Scott?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_How many kids do you want?" she wouldn't be able to tell you where that question came from but as they were lying in silence it kind of just came to her, she shifted in his arms so she was facing him_

"_Wow umm…Are you pregnant?" he asked suddenly_

_Allison let out a little laugh "No, I'm not pregnant"_

"_Good well not that it wouldn't be good it's just that you know-"Allison cut him off with a kiss _

"_I get it" she said softly _

_Scott blew out a breath "Good"_

"_You never answered my question"_

"_Oh umm I don't know I guess I never pictured myself with a huge family but I never wanted my child to an only child"_

_Allison smiled "Me too"_

_Scott smiled and moved his other hand and brushed some fallen hair out of her face "So what would their names be"_

"_Well it depends"_

_Scott raised an eyebrow at her "On what?"_

"_I don't know it will just depend on how old we are"_

"_What about…Ariel?"_

_Allison made a face "It's cute but I don't think you and me would make an Ariel do you?"_

"_Yeah no" he laughed a bit "Okay what about Stella or Sophia?"_

"_I like those"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah I do" Allison thought for a bit "What about a boy?"_

"_Well if we are naming our two daughters Stella and Sophia it should be an 'S' name don't you think?"_

"_No"_

"_No?"_

"_If our daughters are getting an 'S' name like you then our son should have an 'A' name after his mama"_

'_Okay what about…Adam"_

"_I like it" Allison leaned forward and kissed his nose "I love you Scott McCall"_

_He smiled and kissed her softly "I love you too, Allison Argent"_

"_And our future kids?"_

"_Why of course" Allison laughed and turned back around in his arms and together they fell asleep both dreaming of their life together._

"Allison?" she shook her head and sat up

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think we should pick out a baby name now?" Stiles asked again

Allison raised her eyebrow "You haven't picked a name?"

"We never really thought about it but to be fair it was just today that we found out she was a girl" Scott defended

"What about an S name for Scott?" Allison suggested a small smile tugging on her lips

"Yeah we can name her Stiles" Stiles suggested a grin on his face

Lydia scoffed "Please I would sooner name her Scott than Stiles" Scott laughed and kissed her shoulder, Allison smiled and started to picture their future together now and well it was still happy but they weren't together, instead Scott had a perfect little girl with his Lydia and she was happy with some guy and they were expecting but she made it very clear that Stella, Sophia and Adam were off the list of possible names. Those were for another time.

X

Malia sat with Stiles on her lap and smiled contently, they had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever. She was about to be an aunt. She leaned her head on Stiles' arm and thought back to when she and Stiles thought they would be starting a family

"_Umm Stiles?" she asked hesitantly they were currently half naked on his bed while his dad was out_

_He turned his head to her "Yeah?"_

"_Umm I need to tell you something"_

_Stiles' twisted into one of nervousness "Okay?"_

"_I ummm I think I might be umm" she couldn't get the words out it seemed _

"_Malia, baby what's wrong?" he cupped her face and stroked her cheek_

"_IthinkI'mpregnant" she rushed out in one sentence but Stiles heard it loud and clear, his hand on her face stilling_

"_Stiles?" he didn't respond "Sti?" nothing, she blew out a breath and kissed him hard and didn't stop till he responded back then she pulled away_

"_Pregnant?" he squeaked out, her eyes fell from his and she started getting out of the bed_

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have told, it's just a stupid feeli-"She started rushing out, the words wouldn't stop spilling from her lips_

_Stiles quickly threw the covers from his body and rushed to get Malia before she could reach the door "Malia it's okay" it was then that Stiles noticed she was about to cry_

"_No it isn't! My mom always me that I needed to wait till I was settled to have a child and look I'm only-"Stiles cut off her rant with a soft kiss _

"_Better?" he asked as he pulled away, she nodded and he led them to the bed so they could sit down "So you aren't sure?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_So that means that you couldn't be" Stiles said trying to be cheerful_

"_But I haven't gotten my period" Malia said_

"_Oh well how about we go to Deaton and we will figure out for sure, okay?" she nodded and then proceeded to get dressed, the both went to Deaton and asked (vey embarrassedly) for a pregnancy test. And that was the longest five minutes of either of their lives in which Stiles tried to make conversation but Malia blocked him out till she got one part of what he said "We would be okay"_

"_What?" she turned her head to him and furrowed her eyebrows together_

"_We would be okay I mean it would be unexpected but can you imagine me as a daddy, I would be awesome. You would be a good mom too you know always protecting him or her and never wanting them to get in a car" Malia looked down at the test and her eyes widened_

"_Stiles?"_

"_If it is a girl I imagine she would look like you and God she would be perfect and her middle name would be Claudia because you know my mom"_

"_Stiles"_

"_But our son oh he would be a stud like his old man and-"_

"_Stiles!"_

_His head snapped towards her "Yeah?" she held the test up in her hands_

"_It's negative"_

"_Oh" he didn't speak for a second and then pushed himself up "Well that's good, we are still young" Malia could smell the slightest hint of disappointment on him but relief was very prominent._

"_Maybe later" Malia said as she got up_

"_What?"_

"_We can have our perfect daughter and out stud son but later" Stiles smiled at her _

"_I think I like the way that sounds"_

_Two days later Lydia and Scott told them that Lydia was pregnant._

She shook herself from her daydreaming and placed her hand on her stomach- that could be her. She winced as Lydia let out a low groan of pain- nah she was much happier to be becoming an aunt rather than a mom.

X

Stiles found that his girlfriend's lap was very comfortable and he rested his chin on her head, she seemed to be deep in thought he looked at Lydia and remembered the first time he saw her oddly enough he was with Scott.

_It was hot and the sand from the sandbox was sticking to his thighs, he would have to talk to his dad about putting him in shorts on sandbox day. Scott was next to him and the poor guy was having a very hard time coming up with something to do just putting the sand in a truck and dumping it out and then repeat. "Scott why don't you-"Stiles stopped himself_

"_Stiles?" Scott asked he was very confused by why his friend just stopped talking so he followed his friend's line of vision, it was a girl. She looked about their age and had red hair and she was pale like Stiles, Scott poked Stiles in the side "Bro?"_

"_I'm going to marry her one day" Stiles said suddenly _

"_Wait what?"_

"_That girl I'm going to marry her"_

"_Do you even know her name?"_

"_That's not important dear Scotty, she is perfect and I shall marry her" Scott rolled his eyes_

"_Yeah okay bro"_

_Two weeks later she came back to their school and she was introduced as Lydia Martin and of course Stiles mumbled under his breath on how it would be Lydia Stilinski Scott just rolled his eyes at his best friend "Bro"_

"_What? I know it that shall be her name one day" Stiles was determined and would be for the next nine years._

Stiles smiled and let the picture of Lydia saying how she hates Scott so much and how just squeezes his hand tighter and Scott smiled and says 'I love you too kit' sink into his brain. He laughed a bit but not enough to drag attention to himself; at least Lydia would never be a Stilinski because thinking back that didn't sound appealing. Now Malia Marie Stilinski sounded good to him.

X

Kira sat in the waiting room with her legs shaking and she rested her head in her hands, Erica had gone back to the motel because she needed to call Derek and tell him that they found them. Kira advised against it but the blonde was already off promising to be back she let a smile slip on her face, everybody assumed that she would be heartbroken to find Scott had left but she wasn't. How could she be when she knew he was leaving the whole time?

_Kira had convinced herself that one day Scott and her might be her __**and **__Scott but one day she walked in on Lydia and Scott…watching a movie. That's it. They were just sitting there watching a movie but Lydia was practically curled up on his chest and Scott was wrapped around her so protectively and something in Kira's head clicked. They kind of belonged together. Lydia, Scott and Stiles just lost someone very important to them and Kira understood it had only been them for so long but Derek told her 'they probably feel like they just lost a limb'_

"_Why?" she asked the older werewolf_

_Derek smiled a little, __**very**__ little "Because while we were all one big pack they were…they were their own pack in a sense, they were the core four. They were really their own small family and now? Their foundation is being shaken losing Allison hurt us all but something to them that didn't happen to the rest of us"_

"_What do you think it is?"_

"_I think that their hearts are completely shattered and they don't know if they even want to pick up the pieces" Something told her he knew that feeling. So she was always watching the three of them very carefully, Stiles and Malia seemed to have a connection and she thinks it made it easier to mourn Allison. But Scott and Lydia? They relied on each other not others, they were always together and when they weren't it looked like they were itching to be next to each other. So Kira let go of that fantasy that was her and Scott but they still had a really good friendship and bond- he was one of her closest friends. So when Scott showed up at her door at midnight she let him in immediately and comforted him being he was crying and he was a mess._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Lydia's pregnant" he whispered in a low voice, Kira's eyebrows receded into her hair line she didn't know that it had moved on into something sexual especially so soon, Allison had been gone for two months._

"_Oh wow"_

"_We have to leave Beacon Hills"_

"_What?! Why?"_

"_It isn't safe here for Lydia…or the baby"_

"_So you guys are just going to leave"_

"_Yeah"_

_Kira let out a breath and tired not to cry "When?" and in that word Scott heard her voice crack, he pulled her into his side and kissed the crown of her head_

"_I'm sorry"_

_Kira wiped her eyes "No don't be, if it really isn't safe then I want you to leave"_

"_I don't want to leave you here alone"_

"_I won't be, I'll have the pack they won't just throw me out on my ass" Kia was quite for a minute "I hope" she muttered_

_Scott smiled and hugged her tighter "I'm gonna miss you Kira" Kira smiled and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back_

"_I'm gonna miss you too"_

_Two weeks later Scott, Lydia, Malia and Stiles were reported missing and Kira prayed that night for the first time in a while, she prayed that they wouldn't caught and that the baby would be okay._

Kira smiled to herself, the baby was okay _and _they hadn't been caught. She sent up a silent thank you.

X

Erica was now in the hotel room and she had the phone in her hand but she couldn't bring herself to call Derek, she didn't know if she could call him and end their life so easily here. They seemed happy and when they walked in they seem terrified- could she really just turn them in? She understood that the sheriff wanted to know where his son was, why Melissa wanted to know where her son was, why the pack wanted to know where a piece of them went but could she do that?

She couldn't.

Or she wouldn't she doesn't know for sure.

So she put the phone down and sat on her bed and took a breath, she couldn't just leave and act like she saw nothing but she couldn't leave Boyd and the rest of the pack who were still in Beacon Hills. Not to mention she is almost positive Allison would die (again) before she even considered leaving them. Especially when her best friend was just about to have a little girl, Erica groaned and threw herself back on the bed why couldn't this be easy?

It was supposed to be.

Find them, call me and then we take them home. Those were Derek's orders.

But it wasn't that easy, complications had arose, especially when she knows Scott wouldn't just leave for any reason.

_To say that pack was in turmoil was an understatement; they were suddenly alpha-less, and three other pack members were gone, just poof._

_Melissa and the Sheriff told them that they didn't leave a note or anything but they were in a room full of werewolves, they were lying. No one prodded them though (Cora tried but it after a lot of convincing she stopped) they understood whatever note they left was for them and them alone. It was what they had left of their kids._

"_I don't get it" Erica said, she was lying in the park on a blanket next to Boyd_

"_What don't you get?"_

_Erica sat up suddenly "Why they would leave"_

"_I'm sure they had good reasons Erica"_

_Erica scoffed "It better be a damn good reason to leave a whole pack behind"_

_Boyd pulled the blonde down with him and she cuddled herself on his chest "Scott wouldn't just leave, they had a good reason"_

"_Yeah I know" Erica mumbled. She still didn't get it and swore she would interrogate every single one of them till she figured out one thing. Why?_

Erica groaned and pushed herself up, she still didn't know why and she was getting antsy. She wanted Boyd.

The blonde threw the phone on the bed and walked out; she should probably be at the hospital anyways.

X

Scott was sure that Lydia was going to break his hand; even with werewolf strength Lydia was going to break bones. He took a breath and took some of her pain again it hurt him too, he was feeling the same thing she was feeling and it broke his heart she was hurting a million times worse. Scott couldn't believe that here they were 8 months later after their one night together.

_It wasn't a particularly bad day or anything._

_It was actually pretty normal he and Lydia were watching a movie and he was lying down on the couch and Lydia was curled up on his chest "You know you are like a kitten right?"_

_Lydia picked her head up and rose an eyebrow at him "What are you talking about?"_

"_You're always curled up on my chest like a little kitten" Lydia started to push herself up but Scott grabbed her arms "I never said I didn't like it, it is actually…nice"_

_Lydia smiled but it quickly faded and was replaced by a smirk "At least I'm not a dog"_

"_Whoa now I am not a dog"_

"_You're right"_

"_Yeah I am a wol-"_

"_You are a puppy" Lydia said and then placed her head back on his chest_

"_A puppy?"_

"_Yup a small little puppy" Lydia confirmed trying to hide the smile on her face, Scott both of them up suddenly _

"_I'm not a puppy" Lydia laughed at the hurt expression on his face and kissed his nose_

"_Yeah you are" Scott smirked and laid Lydia on her back and hovered over her "W-What are you doing?" she hated that she stuttered, it showed she was phased by him_

"_Showing you I am not a puppy" he whispered and then he kissed her. Things escalated pretty quickly from there but somehow the nicknames Kitten and Puppy stayed even after that but they shortened them to Kit and Pup so Scott figured it was okay._

Scott smiled at the memory and kissed Lydia's shoulder "I love you, kitten" he mumbled against her shoulder, Lydia smiled despite her pain

"I love you too, puppy"

X

Lydia couldn't think straight all she could do was focus on the pain that was coursing through her, she was sure she was going to die like no doubt about it. Her thoughts were broken when her doctor from earlier walked in "Okay Lydia let's see how far dilated you are, alright?" Lydia nodded and put her feet up in the stirrups, she wanted to kill the doctor for her cheery disposition. "Looks like you are about to become a mommy, Miss Martin"

"Wait what?"

"You are fully dilated you are ready to push" Lydia felt her heart drop, she wanted this kid out of her so bad but now she wanted her in there forever. Malia suddenly pushed herself up from the chair and started walking towards the door

"Wait where are you going Mal?"

"Umm I'm not sure if I can handle this"

"Malia" Lydia groaned out, a contraction hit her hard.

"I'm sorry I will be right outside and I will be in when she's born but I can't so this"

Stiles started walking out the door to follow her but Lydia's voice stopped him "If you leave this room Stiles I will name Derek godfather"

"B-But"

"But nothing" Stiles mumbled a 'Sour wolf isn't going to be my nieces godfather' and walked over to Lydia's side.

"Okay guys since daddy will be behind mommy I need you two to hold her feet" the doctor ordered, Allison nodded eagerly and held Lydia's right foot while holding her hand, Stiles used both hands to hold her left foot and everyone raised an eyebrow at him

"What some women are strong when in labor" Lydia rolled her eyes, and wanted to kick him but a contraction hit her

"Okay Lydia push!" and with that she bared down everything she had to get her daughter out "Very good Lydia" Lydia looked around and smiled it was the core four again, she wishes Malia was here but understood why she couldn't be in the room "Okay Lydia again" this went on before "I can her head"

"Oh my god" Allison squealed while peeking over to curtain they had and squeezed Lydia's hand "She has Scott's dark hair"

"You owe me 20 bucks" Stiles said to Scott, except Lydia and Scott were in shock their daughter was almost here.

"Okay Lydia I got her head, now I need her shoulders so push hard Lydia" when her next contraction it she pushed and was sure she was going to die right then "Very good Lydia I got her shoulder"

"I love you so much" Scott mumbled in her ear and with that a shrill cry suddenly filled the room.

Their daughter was here.

_**Please review! I do hope you liked it!**_

_**(I was working on this from about 7 in the morning to 10:20 in the afternoon so I do really hope you liked this chapter)**_


	13. Our Baby Girl

_**Please Review! But forreal though guys please review I love to hear from you and it kind of breaks my heart when I don't get feedback.**_

Everything in the world was quiet and perfect in Lydia Martin's opinion. She had been the cause of death for her birth mother, she had been torn from her mom and her dad had beaten her for no reason other than being alive. But if all of that was so she could be right here, right now she knows she would do all over again because here she was her heart bursting with love with Scott sitting next to her and their daughter all bundled up resting quietly in her arms. "Scott?" she said with her eyes still on her daughter.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"For what Lydia?"

"Loving me and giving me her" she kissed him quickly and softly "I have never been this happy"

Scott smiled "Yeah neither have I" silence passed between them but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, somehow it felt like home.

"You know she looks like you" Lydia spoke softly

"No she's all like her mama" Scott said and Lydia felt her heart leap, she was the tiny little girl's mama.

"Look at that hair though Scott, it's all curly and unruly and so dark" Lydia said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's already thick curls

"She has your eyes though" Scott said, Lydia nearly cried when the tiny girl first opened her eyes and looked her mom she had Lydia's big green eyes. "And she has your nose has your face shape, Lydia she is all you"

"She doesn't have my complexion"

"She doesn't have mine either" Scott looked at his daughter "She is darker than you but lighter than me"

"She's perfect" Lydia said smiling down at the small girl, Scott pressed a kiss to her temple

"Just like her mama"

'Yeah' Lydia thought 'It was all worth it for this moment right now'

X

Stiles was annoying everybody.

He was pacing mumbling how 'he only got to see her for one damn second' and 'how she was his goddaughter' Malia pulled him down into her lap and held him there "Baby if you keep pacing I'm going to rip throat out" Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Malia flashed her eyes and he shut his mouth "Thank you" she muttered, she loved him but he was driving everyone crazy.

"How did she look?" Kira asked trying to relieve the tension that had built up

"We didn't see her that long but she was darker than Lydia" Allison said

"But lighter than Scott" Stiles added

"Yeah and she had Scott's hair"

"She was a beauty" Stiles said softly, Malia hugged his waist and laid her head against his arm

"I just want to see the little girl who was kicking me all those times we were in the jeep and my head was on her stomach" Stiles let out a laugh

"Or the little girl who made us stop every 30 minutes because she was to quote Lydia 'Squeezing the living hell out of my bladder'" Malia laughed and saw everybody staring at them

"What?"

Allison quickly took her eyes off them "Nothing it's just…"

"What?" Malia repeated

"You guys went through all of that alone" Kira said, voicing Allison's thoughts for her

"It wasn't all bad" Malia defended

"Yeah I mean there were times when we questioned our decision but every time she would kick and we saw Scott go crazy, when Lydia nearly cried when she first felt her move, or even when there was this one time when we all slept in one bed and Malia and Lydia we cuddling with each other"

"I still say that didn't happen" Malia said

"And Scott and I were forced to try and get comfortable but we ended up spooning each other"

"That was adorable by the way" Malia added with a small laugh

"It was just moments like that when we were just there together or making memories that we wouldn't have made at home that I don't know somehow it made it..." Stiles trailed off not knowing the word

"Worth it" Erica said, she knew the feeling well from her and Boyd's time away.

"Yeah it was worth it" Allison smiled but her heart still hurt for her friends, they were forced to grow up so fast well they all were but it was different for them , they left home, they left the protective net that was their parents. Allison was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Stiles stand up and look down the hall, she turned her head and saw Scott walking down the hall sporting a huge smile

"Who wants to meet my daughter?" he asked when he was close enough, everybody yelled out a resounding 'yes!' and Scott smiled "Okay she's awake but try not to make too much noise" he eyed Stiles

"Bro I'm a little hurt" Stiles said, Scott laughed and pulled Stiles

"Come on crybaby and come meet your goddaughter" Stiles made a noise that sounded familiar to a squeal.

X

"You know baby girl I love you a lot already" the baby eyed her mother "Yeah and daddy loves you lot already, and your Uncle Stiles but he's kind of a spaz" Lydia laughed a little "And your Aunt Malia loves you even though she wasn't in the room when your were born but I don't blame her, it was quite the mess" She was quiet for a second "Your grandma loves you too- both of them Melissa and Laura and I'm sorry you might meet them for a little while" her talk with her daughter was cut off when the door opened and everyone piled in "Hey everybody"

Malia immediately found her way next to Lydia "Oh my God Lydia she is so pretty"

"I know right?" Malia smiled and looked down at her goddaughter

"HI there Princess, I'm your Aunt Malia" the baby looked at her "Yeah that's me sweet girl" Malia cooed at her, everyone was shocked they had never seen Malia so…soft and fuzzy.

"Okay let me through, goddaddy coming through" Stiles said pushing through Erica and Allison

"See I told you, total spaz" Lydia whispered to her daughter, Lydia looked up when she didn't hear some sarcastic remark from Stiles and when she did she was reminded why she loved him. Stiles was looking at the tiny girl with all the love and wonder in his eyes and he carefully stroked her cheek, she gripped his finger and he smiled all the air left the room and only everybody's breathing could be heard.

"You got quite the grip little girl" he whispered he leaned forward a bit "HI sweetheart I'm your uncle and your mom is right I'm kind of a spaz but you'll grow to love it like I love you so very much" Stiles laughed "I don't think I have ever loved someone this much, this fast" everyone smiled at the soft side that Stiles was showing "wow I think someone else needs a turn" Stiles said walking away a little and going to hug Scott "You got quite the girl" he whispered to his best friend

"And she's got quite the uncle" Stiles hugged him and was suddenly really happy he left beacon Hills for this.

Erica moved forward and looked down at the little girl "She looks like you Lydia"

"Scott said the same thing but I only see Scott"

Erica smiled and gently touch a tuft of her hair "No this baby is all you Lydia Martin" a beat passed "I didn't call them"

Lydia's head snapped up "What?"

"I was supposed to call Derek when we found you and then we would bring you home but I was sitting there and I couldn't call them" Erica looked at the four people who had run away "You guys are happy right?"

"Yeah we might struggle a bit but we have each other and Dave, we will be okay" Malia said from her spot next to Lydia, the blonde wolf looked to Lydia

"You happy here?"

"Happiest I have been in a while" Lydia answered with no hesitation, Erica smiled and kissed Lydia's temple and then kissed the small baby's hand

"I'm happy for you Lydia"

"Thank you and let me say even though you were willing to kill me at one point I'm glad you are here" Erica laughed

"Me too" the blonde sank to the back of the room and let Kira step up

"I kinda see what you mean when you say you see Scott but…"

"But?"

"She is her mama's girl, she has your face shape, your eyes, your nose" Kira laughed "Poor Scott barely represents"

"Hey! That hair is all me" Scott interjected

"I know, poor baby girl out of all things inherit she gets your mess of a hair" Kira said as she cooed at the baby.

Scott pouted and Lydia laughed "It's okay Scott I love your hair" Stiles came up behind Scott and pulled on it slightly

"Me too bro"

Allison was at Lydia's side and smiled at the baby "She is so precious but can I say she looks cuter now that she isn't all covered in whatever was in you"

Everyone made a face including Lydia "Ew"

Allison laughed and ran her fingers through her niece's hair 'Jesus her hair is soft"

"Poor thing is going to spend the rest of her life trying to keep it like that" Erica said

"Poor baby might as well give up now, it doesn't get better than that" Kira added

"Mama will teach you baby don't worry" Lydia said as she adjusted the small girl, Scott moved and sat next to Lydia and kissed her temple before looking down at his daughter

"Hey baby girl" Scott reached for her and Lydia passed her over

"Oh my god" Allison said while rummaging through her purse

"What?"

"I need a picture of Scott holding a child, it will make anyone's heart melt" Allison said as she finally snatched up the phone that Kira had leant her

"So guys we never asked what is this angel's name?" Stiles asked as he moved towards the parents.

"We would like you to meet Lilliana Allison McCall" Allison let out a little cry and Malia smiled and leaned over placing a kiss on the baby's hand

"Hi there Lily welcome to your crazy family baby girl"

_**Guess who wrote this at one on the morning? Guess who is freaking tired but was determined to finish this? Guess who is going to pay for it later?**_

_**Yeah…me…Oh Lord**_

_**Fun Fact: The beginning I wrote while listening to "Fancy" and the rest of the chapter was written while I listened to a bunch of Lana Del Rey songs mainly "Ride", "Carmen", and "This Is What Makes US Girls" yeah I know you don't care but it's officially 1:13 in the morning and I'm exhausted so I'm putting it**_

_**Please review!**_


	14. Go Back Home

_**If we are being honest I didn't feel like updating due to lack of reviews but I personally adore this story and it's my baby so I will never not update it.**_

Lydia had been in the hospital for a full two days before she was truly alone with Malia; Scott had gone to get a car seat for Lily with Stiles who insisted that his niece get the best one. Kira and Erica went back to their motel in order to discuss what they were going to do and Allison went with them claiming she needs a nap on a semi comfortable bed. Malia was currently holding the baby and cooing at her making weird faces every so often, Lydia smiled warmly "You know I'm surprised she likes me" Malia said breaking Lydia from her thoughts

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so cold and I read that babies like warmth"

"Well she probably just loves her aunt" Malia smiled and didn't reply she was completely taken by the baby girl "Malia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Malia's head snapped up and sensed that whatever it was, was worrying Lydia. So she put Lily down in her crib next to Lydia's bed and sat on the end of Lydia's bed

"What's wrong?"

Lydia shifted in her bed slightly "It's just that…Do you remember our conversation we had when I had woken up from my nightmares?" Malia nodded slowly as the talk came back to her "Okay so you remember how you said that werewolves are allowed to move on and mourn?" The were-coyote nodded again "What happens if they come back?" Malia suddenly understood the point of Lydia's conversation

"Lydia you need to stop" she said simply

"What?"

"Scott loves you okay?"

"I know bu-"

"No buts Lydia Martin. Scott loves you and Lily more than any past mate he used to have, you can see it just by looking at him" Lydia bowed her head, Malia huffed and moved closer to her "Lydia" her tone was softer "Look I get your insecurity suddenly Scott's first love is back and you feel like he will just take Lily and be happier with her" Lydia raised her head and to two made eye contact "I felt this too, you know?"

"With who?"

"Stiles" Lydia raised her eyebrow "Oh come on Lydia everyone knows that you were Stiles Stilinski's first love"

"It's just that I never thought"

"That I felt like you were a threat?" Lydia nodded "I always did, people were trying to fill me in on what the pack was like and of course Stiles' unrequited love for you came up"

"I love Stiles but not how I love Scott"

"Yeah I know that now but I was still very much in my coyote way of thinking back then and I saw Stiles as mine and you as a threat"

"What made you stop?"

"I talked to Stiles about it" Malia said and Lydia shook her head

"I can't talk to Scott about this"

"You have to"

"Mal-"

"Lydia if you don't talk to him this is going to consume you and then you are going to become that crazy girlfriend and Scott will have to put you in a mental institution"

"Just make sure it's not Eichen" Malia opened her mouth to give a retort but Lily let out a small cry, Malia got off the bed and picked up Lily attempting to soothe her but to no avail

"What's wrong with her?" Lydia gestured for her to hand her over and Malia did so

"Nothing she is just hungry" Lydia said as she threw a blanket over her shoulder and started to adjust her under it

"You know I'm not done talking about to you about this, right?" Lydia opened her mouth to respond but at that moment Scott and Stiles walked in with a car seat debating on something

"I think we are" Lydia said with a smug smile, she let the thoughts of Scott leave her as he sat down next to her, kissed her head and told her how he had to talk Stiles out of getting the car seat that cost four hundred dollars with Stiles interrupting to say 'it was a nice fucking car seat alright?'

X

Allison walked in to Lydia's room to see everyone in the room with Lily nestled in Erica's arms; the ex-hunter moved and sat on a couch next to Stiles. She waited until everyone stopped talking that she decided to "Guys?" everyone looked to her "Do you have a home to bring her to?" Lydia's head bowed and Scott and Stiles looked anywhere but Allison

"We live in the jeep" Malia answered

"So no?"

"The jeep is our home" Malia defended, that damn car had housed them for the last 5 months and she had grown attached to it. All of them had.

"I don't want to start a fight" Allison said hearing Malia's defensive tone "I just want to know what you guys plan to do"

"Well we have bene looking for an apartment but…" Lydia trailed off

"One hasn't exactly fallen into place" Stiles finished, Erica hugged Lily a little tighter at the thought of the small girl living in a car.

"I know that this is a long shot but why don't you come home?" Allison suggested, Lydia shook her head

"That isn't possible"

"We're runways" Scott reminded everyone, sometimes he forgot but then remembered every time his heart rate picked up when they saw a cop "We would get arrested"

"Malia how old are you?" Allison asked suddenly knowing she was the youngest out of the four

"17"

"When do you turn 18?"

Malia shrugged "In about 2 months"

"Well in 2 months you can come home"

"What are you talking about?" Malia asked, she was very frustrated

"When you're 18 you are an adult so they wouldn't be able to do anything" Stiles explained to her why holding on to her hand

"Exactly! So you guys can come home in 2 months"

"Allison it's more complicated than that" Lydia said softly

"What are you talking about?"

Lydia let out a breath "Allie we didn't leave just because I was pregnant"

Allison, Erica and Kira all looked very confused "What are you talking about Lydia?" Erica asked

"It wasn't safe for me or the baby"

"Right because of the supernatural…right?" Kira asked

"No this reason was a little more human"

"Please that guy was a monster" Scott mumbled but Erica heard him

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad he umm he" Lydia couldn't talk, she was suddenly very tongue tied

"He what?"

Scott moved and sat down next to Lydia and hugged her to his chest, Lydia never liked talking about him "Guys maybe we should just let it g-"

"He beat me" Lydia said suddenly pulling herself from Scott

"I'm sorry, what?" Allison was in disbelief

"He beat me, I needed to leave because he would've killed the baby" Lydia casted her eyes down "And me" she mumbled out. Allison jumped up and walked out of the hospital room "Scott go get her" Lydia said as soon as she saw Allison leave the room

"What?"

"Go get her" she was practically pushing him off the bed "Hurry!" he nodded and ran following Allison's scent.

X

She didn't go far. He found her sitting on a bench hunched over in front of the hospital she looked like she was crying but she wasn't making any sound "Allison?" her head snapped up and she in fact was crying, he sat down and pulled her into his lap

"How could I not know?" Allison cried out, Scott simply shushed her and petted her hair he understood where she was coming from. Even now Scott asks himself the same question. "That bastard was beating my best friend and I didn't know!" she was yelling through her tears and he knew she just needed someone to vent to so he just held her and let her scream and cry.

"I know, I know" he said quietly, she had stopped yelling and now she was just softly crying into his chest with people passing every now and then sending them sad looks, probably thinking they just lost someone.

"Scott?" her voice was small and raspy

"Yeah?"

"Did you know?"

"No"

"Did you want to kill him when you found out?"

Scott let out a breath "Yeah I did, Lydia had to hold me and make sure I didn't so something I would regret" he let out a low chuckle "I wouldn't regret ripping that bastard apart"

"I feel like I should've known"

"We all should've known but we were always dealing with something but then…"

Allison picked her head up "What?"

"You died"

"Oh"

"Yeah and one day me and Lydia were just watching a movie and I noticed a bruise on her arm, she could've played it off but she broke down and told me everything"

"So you knew before she got pregnant?"

"Yeah after that I was always with her and I never really let her go home too much and when she did we went through the window and I would sit on a chair in front of her door while she slept"

Allison groaned and sat up by herself but still partially on Scott's lap, she buried her head in her hands "God damn it" he rubbed her back soothingly "You guys really can't come home?"

"To be honest?" Allison nodded "We probably could, Lydia's 18 and she could live with me and my mom but"

"But what?"

"Allison that town holds so much bad memories and misfortune, not a single one of us ever wanted to go back. We love the people and we miss you guys like hell but we started a life here and we are happy. Lily can have a happy life here"

"She is always going to be connected though; she is bound to be a werewolf"

Scott sighed and ran his hand over his face "Yeah I know but at least she won't have to deal with what we dealt with" Scott turned his head to look at Allison "We grew up too fast, we had to make decisions that changed us forever so young, I mean for God sake's you died Allie!" he yelled the last part but she didn't flinch, she knew him too well and he knew that sometimes Scott needed to let it out "I don't want my daughter to grow up without a father or mother because we were fighting some creature, and I don't want to-" his voice wavered and she saw his eyes glass over

"What Scott?" this time she the one to rub his back soothingly

"I don't want to bury my daughter at 17, Allison" at that part she flinched a bit "I don't want to lose her to a world that never brings you anything but bad luck and misfortune"

"Scott" her voice was soft

"No Allison you don't get it! I had to bury you, your dad had to bury you, and _the pack_ had to bury you and I didn't know if we were ever going to recover from that" he took a deep shaky breath in "I can't lose her, I won't lose her"

"Scott she is already in this world at least back home she will have a life were she knows and she's prepared for the life that comes with being special"

"I can't Allison" Allison sighed and laid her head on his shoulder

"When did life become so hard?" he let out a small laugh

"Sophomore year"

_**So umm yeah I hope you like it…Review? Please?**_


	15. Oh Sweet Girl, What Are You?

**I do hope you enjoy- AN at the bottom says some stuff about my updating just so you know**

**Please review!**

Scott was lost in his own head.

Was going back to Beacon Hills the best thing for Lily?

Was staying the best thing for Lily?

He didn't fucking know anymore.

"Scott?" he looked up to see Malia walking towards him looking concerned, she looked around and saw Scott sitting on the bench by himself "Where's Allison?"

"She went to the cafeteria she went to get us something to eat" Malia nodded and sat down next to him

"Sooo" Scott looked at her "Is everything okay?"

"Umm yeah I guess, she is just trying to process it" Malia nodded again and let the silence set in around them for a minute "Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you…I mean do you…"

"What is it Scott?"

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"Oh" Malia grew silent for a second "I don't know, I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I thought we could just kind of run forever but then we found Dave and the diner and"

"Things just fell into place?" Malia nodded

"Lily could have a really good life here"

"That's what I tell myself but" Malia raised an eyebrow at him "Chances of Lily being supernatural is 100%, with Lydia being a banshee and me being a werewolf Lily never stood a chance"

"That's not a bad thing, Scott"

"Yeah I guess it's just that in Beacon Hills she can get the help, the understanding, the things I got when I got bit or"

"When I transformed back" Malia said, she suddenly understood if she had been anywhere else but Beacon Hills she probably would've never been able to go back to coyote or even partially.

"Lily is going to grow up and she is going to have only me, Lydia, Stiles and you to try and understand what she is" Scott sighed an ran his hand over his face "In Beacon Hills she will be able to relate to a lot of different people, she can learn more"

"Scott we can still raise her right"

"I just can't help but think what if we are hurting her more than helping her?" Malia sighed and pulled Scott into a side hug

"All we can do is hope for the best besides we still have 2 months before we can really even think about going home" Scott nodded

"Yeah we can all think about it for a little while"

"Maybe we can wait till she's older"

"How much older?"

"Well maybe when she turns like 5 or 6 you know? So she knows Dave and stuff but she can still have time to learn and grow and all that other bullshit" Scott laughed a bit

"Yeah maybe"

**X**

Lydia groaned and threw her head back on her pillow she had sent Malia downstairs to look for Scott and Allison and now she wasn't coming back "Calm down Lyds"

"Don't tell me what to do Stilinski"

"Your mama is grumpy" Stiles whispered to Lily who was still settled in Erica's arms

"Her mama is always grumpy" Erica said with a small laugh

"Mama doesn't appreciate being talked about like she's not here" Lydia remarked

"Lydia calm down if anything they are probably talking or sharing a bowl of Jell-O or something" Lydia groaned again and shifted in her bed

"Erica let me see my baby" Erica pouted but got up and handed Lily to Lydia, Lydia felt her heart pace slow and she smiled at the sleeping baby.

"So do you know what she is yet?" Kira asked with that never fading smile on her face

Lydia raised her eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well since you're a banshee and Scott's a werewolf, what will she be?"

Lydia shifted in her bed again, obviously uncomfortable "We never really thought about it"

"At all" Stiles added his face was now deep in thought, what would his niece be- a werepuppy? A baby banshee? A hybrid?

"Well maybe she will just a be a werewolf" Erica said

What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, we still don't know why you turned into a banshee and not a werewolf"

"Actually I think that the bite kind of activated Lydia's powers rather than change her" Stiles said, Lydia raised an eyebrow at him

"And when were you going to tell me of your little hypothesis?"

Stiles shrugged "The last 5 months we weren't focused on the supernatural, it was kinda nice" Lydia couldn't help but agree for once she wasn't scared that some creature was going bump in the night and she was more scared of people. It had been awhile since that happened.

"Well maybe she will be both" Kira said, still smiling

Erica made a face "Both?"

"Well like maybe she can shift and predict death"

"She would be the harbinger of death but the protector of life?" Kira's face contorted into one of confusion

Stiles let out a snort "She is basically going to be Lydia and Scott rolled into one" with that the people around her went on to discuss what Lily would be but Lydia wasn't focused on that, she looked down at the baby in her arms and ran her fingers through her hair. She kicked out her arms her hands still bunched up in little fists she opened her eyes and made eye contact with her mother, and all Lydia could think was 'My sweet girl, what are you?'

**X**

Derek was frustrated.

He was in New Orleans and so far nothing he checked his phone and there was nothing. Erica and Kira had yet to report back and it was both worrying and annoying but more annoying Derek knew that both of them could take care of themselves. "You know Derek if you keep yourself from relaxing you aren't going to be able to enjoy the trip" Peter said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I'm not looking to enjoy the trip, I'm looking for four teenagers who disappeared in the middle of the night and left a whole pack behind" Derek snapped.

"Derek I want to find them too but they left for a reason" Derek had never wanted to beat Peter so bad before in his life, he had trouble keeping the whole 'Lydia is expecting' thing a secret and every day that people stopped looking the more he felt he needed to tell the pack. "Who has stopped looking?" Peter asked breaking him from his thoughts

"Cora, Boyd, Isaac, Ethan, Danny, and Chris"

"Assholes" Peter muttered under his breath, they had given up too easy in his opinion

"I'm going to try and call Erica again" Derek dialed the number but it went automatically to voicemail, he growled and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "I think we should track Erica and Kira"

Peter rose an eyebrow at his nephew "You want to track the two teens who left the state with everyone knowing and not the four who left in the middle of the night?"

"I think that Erica and Kira know something we don't and they aren't letting us in on it. Besides they have Allison with them and we still don't know if she's permanent"

"Derek I want to find my daughter"

"And by looking for Erica and Kira we will find her"

"How do you know that?"

"Call it instinct, something tells me we need to find them" they continued walking and Peter suddenly stopped, Derek looked back and raised an eyebrow at him

"Let's do it"

Derek snorted "I don't know what made you think your say was going to stop me from going"

That was five days ago.

**X**

Scott walked up the Lydia's room with Allison and Malia on either of his sides, they were talking about something but Scott couldn't help but let his mind wander. Suddenly Malia jerked his arm back "What?" he looked around and just saw Lydia's door

"You were about to walk face first into the door"

"Are you alright?" Allison asked, Scott nodded his head

"Yeah just thinking"

"About?"

"Nothing, come on let's go inside" They both shared a look with each other but didn't say anything; they had a pretty good idea what it was about anyways. They trio walked in to see Kira, Erica and Stiles in a heated discussion and Lydia was looking very intently at Lily. Lydia's head snapped up and she smiled softly as Scott sat next to her on her bed; she leaned her head on his shoulder but continued looking at the baby.

"So what are they fighting about?"

"What Lily is"

Scott's face scrunched up together "A baby?"

"No like is she is going to be a banshee or a werewolf"

"Oh" Scott thought for a minute "I always just assumed that she would take after me"

"They are trying to figure out if she would be both"

"Both?"

"Yeah like she would the harbinger off death but also the protector of life" Lydia said using the words Stiles used earlier, Scott looked down at his tiny daughter

"What do you think?"

Lydia lifted her head and looked at him "I have no idea but I hope that she doesn't take after me"

"Why?"

"Because having voices in your head is one of the most annoying things in the world not counting having Stiles stuck in a car with you for 5 hours as he tries to get everyone to play I Spy" by then the group had listened in on the conversation and Stiles looked offended

"Hey!" Malia who was standing behind him kissed the top of his head

"It was kind of annoying, babe" Stiles grumbled something about 'unappreciative ass wipes'

"So wait you do have voices in your head?" Kira asked

Lydia shrugged "Yeah sometimes they are so quiet you can ignore them but sometimes they are practically yelling at me"

"What do they say?"

"Depends"

"Maybe if Lily grows up with it she can control it"

"Hopefully better than me" Lydia mumbled under her breath, Scott snaked his arms around her waist and squeezed it a bit. "Besides it's so much less complicated to be a werewolf"

"Compared to a banshee? Probably"

"I still kind of hope she is a were-banshee "Stiles said

"A were-banshee?"

"Yeah it's like the best of Scott and Lydia in one adorable package" Lydia raised an eyebrow at him "What?"

"The best thing about me and Scott are out powers?"

"No just like can't you picture her being the most selfless little girl on Earth? Or having killer fashion sense or being good at lacrosse but not doing it because she doesn't want to get dirty"

"Or her being a kind hearted but she can definitely be a bitch" Allison added with a affectionate smiled

"Or her being the biggest protector that anyone had ever met"

"Don't forget her never wanting to kill somebody but also always wanted to kill somebody" Lydia let out a laugh and she looked at Scott

"Our girl is apparently going to be a human contradiction"

"Seems so" Everybody went on to talk about who she would grow up to be when Erica shot out of her seat and bolted from the room, Kira followed her

"Hey what's wrong?" Kira asked when she got to Erica, the blonde wasn't crying or anything but she looked scared and worried. Erica didn't respond instead she just shoved her phone into Kira's hands

**From Derek:** **I don't know where you are but we are going to find you and find out what you are hiding and why are aren't picking your phone up**

Kira felt her heart pace pick up "Okay but that doesn't mean he will find us, we can still go back to Beacon Hills and lead them off their trail" Erica shook her head and she grabbed her phone and with a few taps she put the phone back in Kira's hands

**From Derek: Why the hell were you in a dusty old diner? And in Nevada of all places**

"God we have to go now!" Kira insisted but Erica shook her head again and did the same as before and showed her the last text she got from him

**From Derek: Headed up in the elevator. Why are you in the hospital? **

"Shit"

"Shit indeed Kira now you want to tell me exactly what's going on?" both girls' head snapped up too see a very mad Derek and a smug looking Peter.

**I'm going to the coast tomorrow and I start school again on Monday so my updating will be slower but it won't stop altogether, I promise.**

**Please Review!**


	16. Away

_**OHMYGOD- I know, I know it's been way too long but school is already kicking my ass (Stupid fucking AP Physics) and I couldn't update but I sat myself down (BECAUASE I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP) and started writing and I am updating this now because I have to go to school soon (ew) and I don't know when I will update next but it will never be that long again. Please review!**_

Everything was quiet.

It was as if all the sound had been taken out of the world in that one moment.

Yet everyone's mind was so loud.

All Kira could think of was Scott, Lydia, Malia, Stiles and Lily and how they were just down the hall and the probability of Derek finding them was about 200 percent. All Erica could think of was the tiny little girl that she had fallen in love with so fast- Lily wasn't three days old and Erica was in love and she was taken care of but now? That could be put at risk.

Peter's mind was easy to read and wasn't so messy it read one thing- Malia. He wanted his daughter, he missed everything and these girls in front of him were in his way. Derek was probably the simplest – he just wanted answers he had been lacking them for 5 months and now he wants them.

"Derek?" Kira squeaked out, she damned herself in her head for sounding so scared

Derek quirked his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, he wore a look of anger, irritation and concern was in there (small but it was in there) "Kira" he said simply, he turned to the her blonde counterpart "Erica"

"Derek" Erica's voice was even and solid even if she was the exact opposite.

"Can we all just stop saying each other's names and get our answers, Derek?" Peter snapped

Derek didn't respond and simply eyed the two females in front of him "So you want to tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"Well ummm you see what happened was ummmm" Kira tried to formulate a sentence. It wasn't happening. But her (poor) train of thought was cut when the squeaking of shoes could be heard as if someone was running towards them, everyone's head snapped to see Stiles

"Hey guys what's go-Ohhhh!" Stiles was cut short when Peter appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the shirt lifting him off the ground

"Where's my daughter?" he growled out lowly

"Oh wow you have a daughter, well congrats daddy. Can't wait to meet the munchkin" Peter growled and bought Stiles closer to his face baring his teeth and his blue eyes

"You smell like her" he breathed in again "I swear to God if you don't tell me where she is I will rip-"

"My throat out with your teeth? Yeah you Hales are so predictable" Peter opened his mouth to retort but was silence when a growl was heard from behind Stiles, he looked over the boys shoulder to see Scott with his eyes glowing

"Aww look at Scotty being a good little alpha, I'm so proud" Peter said still holding Stiles

"Put him down" Peter scoffed and let Stiles go he quickly scrambled to his feet and went and stood next to Scott, the alpha turned his gaze from Peter to his nephew "What are you guys doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

Scott blinked and his soft brown eyes were back "Derek…"

"I can only assume you have Lydia and Malia with you" Scott nodded "And Allison?"

"Yeah"

Derek nodded a bit "Great then let's go see them" Derek started walking towards Scott and Stiles but Scott quickly stopped him

"Wait I'm not sure we are ready for that" Scott said while trying to eye Peter without him noticing (He failed miserably)

Derek looked back at his uncle "He won't be going"

"What?" Peter asked suddenly

"You have no place in that room" Stiles stated

"My beta _and_ my daughter, really?"

Scott let out a low growl "She was _never_ you beta"

"And Malia was never your kid" Peter looked hurt but quickly recovered

"Fine I will just talk to them later" Stiles opened his mouth to reply but Scott looked at him and gave him the 'it's not worth it look' Stiles nodded but gave Peter one last glare before turning on his heel and going to the room. Scott looked at Erica and Kira

"Will you guys be okay?"

"Yeah we'll be fine, you just take care of that" Erica said while gesturing to Derek

"I can see you, you know that right?" Erica nodded "Ugh, I really dislike teenagers" Derek muttered while following Stiles' scent and Scott following him muttering a prayer that everything would go okay.

**X**

Scott could hear Lydia's heartbeat two miles away (Damn Stiles couldn't keep his mouth shut) so he picked up his pace, he entered the room and it reeked of tension. He looked over at Lydia and her heartbeat slowed down considerably, Derek was standing by the door and Stiles, Malia, and Allison were all sitting on the couch. Scott moved and sat down next to Lydia and wrapped an arm around her waist and gave a gentle squeeze Lydia smiled slightly and rested her hand on Scott's knee.

No one spoke as Derek started moving around the room taking in the clothes scattered on the chair (Lydia _really_ hated the hospital gowns), the shoes that were kicked off (Malia didn't feel the need for them since she was in one place all day), and the snack wrappers that had collected on one corner of the room (Stiles got hungry a lot and Lydia would never admit it but half of them were hers). He finally made his way over to Lily's crib- he approached cautiously and slowly as if he were scared he would startle Lydia and Scott, once he was close enough he leaned over and peeked into the crib. He assumed that the child was a girl (either that of their son needed a haircut already) and deemed her cute (That didn't take a lot, Derek Hale had a soft spot for babies) "What's her name?"

"Lilliana Allison McCall" Lydia answered proudly

"Or Lily" Scott tacked on

Derek let a small smile inherit his face "She's cute"

Lydia scoffed a bit "She's my kid, what did you expect?"

Derek rolled his eyes a bit but kept the smile on his face while he looked at the sleeping newborn, suddenly his face grew hard and he turned away from the baby "We need to talk"

"I suppose we do"

"I guess we can make this quickly as possible" Derek said

"Seems good"

"Okay well why did you leave?"

Lydia eyed Lily "What do you think?"

"There's more"

"Maybe they don't want to tell you" Allison challenged from her space on the couch; she was feeling over protective of her red headed best friend.

Derek's head snapped to Allison "Believe it or not Allison I care for them too and I would like to know why they were so scared they felt like they had to run when we have faced much worse"

"My dad beat me. Next question" Lydia said simply

"Wait what?"

Lydia waved her hand "I'll give you the details later but I need this down to the point she" she waved a finger in her daughter's direction "is going to wake up soon and need to be fed and I don't want to feed in front of Stiles and you"

"Wait just me and Derek?"

"Malia has seen me feed as well as Allison and Scott had obviously seen my boobs so yes you and Derek" Stiles grumbled a bit and Scott's face was slightly heated "So let's get back on point"

"How long have you been here?"

"About 3 months I think" Lydia looked over and everyone murmured in conformation, Derek nodded

"You guys work?"

"Yup"

"Where?"

"Lydia and I work at a diner, Stiles is a barista and Scott works at t pet groomers"

"At house or apartment yet?"

"Not exactly" Derek raised an eyebrow "We have been leaving in the jeep" Derek blew out a breath

"So when am I taking you guys home?"

"What?"

"I have to bring you home"

Malia shook her head "No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Derek you don't get it, we are okay"

"You live in a jeep"

"Will everyone please stop hating on my jeep for two seconds?"

"Stiles?" Lydia asked

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" Stiles nodded and leaned back into the couch

"Guys if I don't take you home, I am just going to tell everyone where you are at"

"Derek you can't do this" Scott pleaded

"I can and I will"

"You don't understand" Lydia snapped

"What don't I understand? Huh? Burying my family? Being scared for my life? Losing power? Never having someone? Always running? What don't I understand?"

Everybody but Lydia winced at his harsh tone "You don't understand having a child! Suddenly this tiny helpless human being is depending on you for everything and you have to make sure that this is the best decision because it isn't just you anymore. Derek, me and Scott are parents now and it's our choice where we want to put our daughter and Beacon Hills isn't where we want her raised"

"The one place she will get help, is the place you don't want her raised? That is possibly the stupidest decision I have heard come this group. Ever"

"Screw you Derek" Lydia snapped "We are adults now; you can't just make us go back"

"I can make Malia"

"Excuse me?"

"Malia's dad is right outside- he can pick her underage ass up right now and take her back"

Malia looked slightly scared "You can't do that"

"I can and I will"

Malia jumped up her eyes glowing blue but Scott jumped in front of her and placed his hands on Malia's shoulder's "Hey none of that" his tone was gentle, it always was when he spoke to Malia when she was in this stage of frustration and anger. Derek smiled a smile that was too close to Peter's for comfort

"I expect you guys to be ready by the time Lydia is discharged tomorrow" Derek turned on his heel and grabbed for the door

"Why are you doing this Derek?" Scott asked and Derek's hand froze on the handle, he sighed but didn't turn around

"Because it's what you need" he pulled on the handle and exited the room, not two seconds later Erica and Kira ran in

"What happened?"

"He is threating that if we don't go back to Beacon Hills he will get Malia and take her"

"So what are you guys going to do?" Kira asked, in that moment Lily let out a cry and Lydia reached over and picked her up quietly shushing her. Scott sighed and sat next to Lydia and looked at his daughter's scrunched up face

"I don't know"

**X**

Everybody had left. Stiles and Malia went to the diner to have some time alone (And possibly pack their things but no one wanted to talk about that), Kira, Erica and Allison all went back to the motel to pack their things up leaving Scott and Lydia alone with Lily. Currently the alpha was lying on his side with his head propped by his hand facing Lydia who was mirroring his position with Lily in-between them. Scott was staring very intently at the little girl counting her breaths, how she gurgled, how her eyes always switched between himself and Lydia. "What's wrong?"

Scott sighed "I spent so long trying to protect you and Lily and now it's all gone" Lydia let out a breath and picked up Lily and placed her in her crib before she turned back about and opened up her arms to him, Scott scooted over and placed his head on Lydia's breast and reveled in the way it felt to be wrapped up in her embrace.

"Scott we will be okay"

"How do you know?"

"I just do Pup, call it mother's intuition"

"I'm not sure we are ready to leave, we have too much to leave behind"

Lydia let out a small humorless laugh "Shouldn't have we thought about that before we left Beacon Hills?"

"No, there was nothing left there for us but each other but now we have Dave and the diner and as much as you hate it Jennifer and Lux are here"

"Maybe we should tell Derek about Lux then he'll have to stay"

Scott shook his head a bit "It's Jennifer's choice whether she wants to tell Derek"

Lydia sighed and kissed the top of his head "Why do you have to be so smart?"

Scott smiled and shrugged a bit "Comes with the daddy territory"

**X**

Stiles was laying in the back of the jeep with Malia wrapped around him their breathing was the only thing that you could hear and even then neither of them had a steady breath to give. "Stiles?" her voice was small

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

Stiles turned around so that his leg was wrapped around her thigh and one of his arms was securely hooked around her waist, "For what Mal?"

Malia shrugged a bit "Because it's my fault that we have to go back"

Stiles frowned and brought Malia as close to him as possible with her head buried into his chest "It isn't your fault"

Malia nodded her head "Yes it is we spent so much time running and now it's all over" Malia let out a tiny sniffle "Lydia is going to be hurt when she gets back- that man he hurt her and now he is going to kill her. I can feel it"

"We aren't going to let anything bad happen to Lydia or Lily okay?" she didn't respond "Mal look I know that it is scary going back and facing everything we left behind but I'll be damned before I let that bastard hurt her" Malia nodded against his chest

"I wish we could just keep running"

"Yeah me too"

**X**

Derek walked confidently down the hall with Kira and Erica following him both with an unreadable expression on their faces, Derek turned a corner and quickly threw the door open to find Lydia's bed made but everything that made that room theirs was gone. "What the hell?" he muttered

"Maybe they are already waiting by their jeep or something" Kira offered weakly

Derek shook his head and made his way to the nearest nurses' station "Where's Lydia Martin?"

The nurse looked annoyed at his abruptness but didn't say anything as she clacked on her keyboard "It seems Ms. Martin was discharged this morning"

An older nurse that was walking by stopped "Are you guys talking about Lydia Martin?"

Derek's head snapped towards her "Yes do you know where she is?"

"Her and her whole little family left the hospital 'round 2 in the morning"

"What?"

"Yeah the darker boy came by and discharged her and then they all took off in the white one's jeep"

"Son of a bitch" Derek muttered before he quickly took off towards his car, Kira told the nurse thank you and both girls were about to follow when the same older nurse stopped her

"Hey honey?"

Erica and Kira stopped and turned around "Yeah?"

"Weren't you with them when they left?"

Kira nodded, a smiled played on her lips "Yeah I was"

"Then can't you just tell him where they went?" Kira and Erica shook their heads "Well where did they go?"

A smirk tugged on Erica's lips "Away"

_**AHHHHH I am so sorry you waited so long for that piece of crap but now that I finally got my computer situation settled my updating won't even be that far apart again. I promise.**_

_**But please review!**_


	17. Go Glen CoCo

_**I want to apologize for the wait- but my uncle died so I put this off until now. So yeah?**_

_**WARNING THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER, OKAY?!**_

_**Now please review?**_

Lydia closed the door to the jeep and practically shot to the stairs as she ran to their motel room, Malia, Allison and herself had a day out to themselves while the boys watched Lily "Lydia can't you wait for two seconds?" Malia yelled after her

Allison snorted "She's too attached to Lily, I'm sure she feels like she's about to die if she doesn't hold her soon" Malia laughed and together the two girls followed Lydia's footsteps and went upstairs, they rounded a corner but quickly stopped when they saw Lydia simply standing in the doorway with a smile on her face

"Maybe she's finally lost it" Malia said with a smirk on her face, Allison giggled a bit

"Come one lets go figure out why she's all smiley" they walked the rest of the way and stood behind the strawberry blonde and quickly understood why she was smiling, Scott was laying out on the bed with his mouth slightly open letting out soft snores and drooling a bit, Lily was laid out on his chest with drool coming out of her mouth and Stiles had his head on Scott's shoulder with his arms thrown over Lily protectively while he too, drooled.

"How did we get so lucky?" Lydia asked no one in particular, everybody stilled when Lily started to fuss on her dad's chest. Scott groggily held Lily to his chest and sat up, Stiles (who didn't even open his eyes) wordlessly grabbed the bottle that sat on the nightstand and passed it to Scott who put the nipple in Lily's mouth. She calmed down almost instantly and Scott scooted back and rested against the headboard, Stiles shifted a laid his head on Scott's thigh and started snoozing again right away.

"Oh Lord we obviously need to start paying more attention to them- they look like a couple" Malia said while laughing, Scott's eyes popped open

"Oh hey guys I didn't think you would be home or a few more hours" he said through a yawn, Lydia smiled and walked over to the bed she pushed Stiles off and sat next to Scott.

"Here give me her" Scott complied and handed the baby to her mother, Stiles grumbled something about how 'I was comfortable as fuck, thanks a lot Lydia' as he found his way to the other bed in the room and laid down there. Allison chuckled and sat down at the edge of bed where Stiles was residing, Malia crawled on the bed and laid her head on Stiles' back.

"So how was your day without us?" Scott asked as he rubbed his eyes

"Not as good as you would assume" Allison said

He raised his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"She means that your lady over there wouldn't stop complaining about how much she missed Lily and you" Malia let out a sigh "It was gross how much she talked about you"

Scott looked at Lydia "This was your day off from being a mommy, Kit"

Lydia sighed and looked down at the now 2 month old baby girl in her arms "I know but I couldn't help it, I missed munchkin too much"

Scott smiled and kissed her temple "She missed you too"

"Yeah little one did not want to take a fucking nap" Stiles groaned out as he adjusted himself while trying not to move Malia "I love her but I was about to walk on Scott"

Lydia smiled and leaned down and kissed Lily's nose "Good girl" everybody laughed but was stopped when a ding went off from the corner of the room, Allison pushed herself up and dug the phone out of the bag and looked down at it

"Kira says hi and that she misses all of us, Erica says that she only misses the cute one and Dave said that he really wants y'all back home soon"

Stiles smiled a bit "I knew Erica missed my cute ass" Malia groaned slapped his butt

"Shut up Stiles"

**X**

It had just turned two in the morning when Lily let out a cry, Scott groaned a bit and picked himself up off the floor and went to tend to his daughter. He quickly picked her up and she quieted down "You just wanted to be held huh baby girl?" he whispered, he quietly opened the door and went outside with Lily still in his arms. He stood by the railing and sighed a bit "You know I really want you to meet you grandpa Dave, he's a good man" Lily gurgled "Yeah I bet you remember him from when you were inside your mama, he called you little nugget" his talk was cut when the door opened he turned around to see Stiles.

"Hey bro" Scott nodded and Stiles walked over and held his hands out, he gently passed his daughter over "So you having a late night talk with Miss Lily?" Scott nodded a bit "It might be better to talk to Mr. Stiles"

"I want her to meet Dave"

"Oh"

"Yeah I mean he gave us a place to work and he loved us and he loved Lily" Scott let out a deep breath "And he only got to meet her once"

Stiles sighed "Dude I know but it isn't safe to go back so soon"

"It's been 2 months"

"But Derek isn't going to stop looking; he already told everybody why we left" a beat of silence passed "Bastard" he mumbled under his breath

"it's not fair we have to keep running- Malia had been 18 for three days now"

"Doesn't mean that, that's going to stop Derek from looking he's like a dog with a bone" Stiles thought for a moment "Or more like a werewolf with a bone"

Scott chuckled "Is she asleep?"

Stiles looked down at his niece "Yeah I think she just wanted some time alone with her Papa and Uncle Stiles"

"Come on, let's go inside" Stiles nodded and passed Lily back to Scott, they re-entered the room and Stiles quickly found his way back to his and Malia's bed. Scott gently laid Lily back into her crib and kissed her forehead "Night Princess" he whispered to his daughter, he lay back down on the floor on his makeshift bed (He had given his spot next to Lydia up so Allison could have a place to sleep)not two seconds later a body laid itself down in front of Scott. He quickly grabbed her waist and snuggled her neck

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lydia asked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could. He shook his head and buried his face in her neck and kissed the skin lightly, she sighed and kissed the crown of his head "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she sighed

"I love you"

Scott smiled against her neck "I love you too"

**X**

Within the night Lily woke up three more times two times because she had a dirty diaper and all three times because she wanted Lydia's boob. "I swear Scott she's on Lydia's boobs more than you are" Stiles remarked Lydia who was passing by smacked the back of his head, Stiles yelped and rubbed the spot where she hit "I mean honestly whens the last time you guys slept together?"

Lydia stilled her actions and so did Scott "Umm I guess about 10 months ago?" he looked over at Lydia for confirmation, she nodded "Yeah about 10 months"

"Wait. Are you telling me that the last time you guys slept together is when booger over there was conceived?"

Lydia hit the back of his head again "Don't call her that"

"But seriously you guys haven't gotten it on since then?" Scott shrugged and Lydia remained quiet "Why?" everybody's eyes landed on the couple as they waited for a response

"I don't know I guess we just never got alone time"

Malia shrugged "That's true. We always had one motel room and when we had two, Scott bunked with me"

"Wait what?" Allison interjected, for the last two months the huntress was trying to learn what exactly happened when they were on the road.

"Full moon. Not in control. I will tell you about it later" Malia said before continuing "and even after we got to the diner- we shared a car for God sakes. I mean really there was no opportunity for them to get it on"

Stiles smirked a bit "Then let's give them time"

"Bro what are you talking about?"

"Yes I can see it now"

"Stiles what in the holy hell are you talking about?"

Stiles ignored both of them and turned to Allison and Malia "We'll take Lily out for the night so Scott and Lydia can get it on"

Malia smiled a smile too close to Stiles' "Oh my God, yes"

"Stiles you will not dictate my sex life"

Stiles once again ignored her and turned to Allison "You in?"

Allison picked her head up and looked at Scott and Lydia-Lydia was telling her to say no but Scott looked like he was kind of hoping he get some alone time with Lydia and whether he wanted it to be sexual or not Allison didn't want to know "I'm in"

Lydia groaned and Scott suppressed a smile "Great now let's get going" Stiles quickly grabbed Lily and Malia grabbed her car seat, he looked at Lydia "We will be back in the morning so please be dressed, don't want to scar your daughter this early in life" before Lydia could protest he was out the door with Malia right behind him with Allison trailing her. Then all at once they were alone and the silence that consumed them was weird and tense, she turned around to look at Scott

"Soo?"

"You want to watch a movie?" Scott could fell her nervousness slip off her

"Yeah that would be good"

**X**

The trio quickly found a restaurant they sat down and ordered drinks when Lily cried out "Shit did we grab her bag"

"I did, it's in the car" Allison said as she pushed herself up from the booth and ran to the jeep, Malia bounced Lily to try and calm her down but she wasn't having it. An older couple around 40 or so passed by and gave her a look a glaring look of disapproval , Malia could smell it so she snapped her head up and stared them down

"What's wrong with you?" she asked with a defense bite to her tone

"Just wondering how you think it's okay to bring your abomination out to a public place" the woman said with a frown on her face, Malia jumped up with Lily still in her arms

"Excuse me?" Stiles sputtered and quickly got up and stood himself in front of the couple to try and calm her down

"Hey it's okay, that they say doesn't matter" he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed the skin there

"With a slut like you a bet he isn't even the dad" The man sneered at them, Stiles' face grew dark and he grabbed Lily from Malia

"Do what you want- just don't kill them" he muttered as he stepped out of the way, Malia smiled and raised her fist to punch him but a hand caught her wrist, she looked over to see Allison

"Malia what are you doing?"

"He called her a slut" Stiles said while he grabbed the bottle from the bag that Allison had slung over her shoulder and placed the nipple in Lily's mouth

"Stiles that's no excuse for her to try and-"

"She called Lily an abomination" Malia muttered darkly and before Allison knew what she was doing, she turned around and punched the woman in the face.

**X**

Scott had never been more relaxed in 10 months.

Lydia had her head laid on his chest and her arm thrown over his waist, his hand was rubbing the skin of her arm and her leg was thrown over his legs. Luckily enough they caught Beauty and the Beast 10 minutes in and now they were at the part where Belle's father was telling everybody of the horrible beast that took his daughter. "You know if anyone ever took Lily I would kill them right?" Lydia said

Scott smiled "I would help" Lydia smiled and then a few more minutes of silence passed before Lydia broke it

"Scott?"

He didn't look at her, his eyes still on the screen "Yeah?"

"Look at me" he did as told and as soon as he did Lydia connected their lips and fully swung her body onto his, Scott put his hands on her hips to steady her. Lydia's lips were soft against Scott's, their kiss grew more heated and soon enough they were exploring each other's mouths and Lydia felt something against her thigh. She let out a moan and grinded down a bit, he pulled back breathless and looked at her

"Are you sure?" she didn't answer instead opting to instead kiss his lips continuing their make out session. Lydia kissed down his neck and Scott sat up holding her back so that their top halves were still close, she took the opportunity and pulled his shirt off and continued her descent down his torso before she got too far he pulled her back up and kissed her lips. Lydia grinded down again and felt herself becoming more aroused every second, she pulled off her shirt and Scott took the opportunity and kissed her breast through her bra she let out a breathy moan and grabbed his hair pulling him closer.

She pulled him up to her to kiss him and then pulled him till he was hovering over her placing kisses against her collar bone. She wiggled a bit and used her hands to unbutton Scott's jeans and then wrapped her legs around his waist and used her feet to push them down as low as she could get them. He kicked them off and Lydia pushed him off her so she could undo her skirt he quickly took lead and kissed down her leg as he slowly pulled them off her. She groaned at his pace and he smirked against her inner thigh "Be patient Lydia"

"Patience isn't a virtue I have" she whimpered out, he pressed a sloppy open mouthed kiss to her clothed sex and she nearly let out a scream. Why didn't they do this sooner?

He hooked his fingers in her panties and slowly moved them down, she wiggled and let another moan slip from her mouth he then pressed another kiss to her sex this time she let out a half scream. He licked her like he was starving man and Lydia bunched up the sheets in her hands, she moved his hands up to her breasts and massaged them through her bra. He then started flicking his tongue at her clit and sucking it and Lydia was sure she was in paradise; he moved one of his hands and started trailing them down her body she shuttered. His fingers teased her entrance and she wiggled her butt to try and get him to enter her, he smirked and entered her without warning and curled his fingers inside her. She couldn't help the loud moans that escaped her and with a few more flicks to her clit and curled fingers she came undone. Hard.

He didn't removed his hand letting her ride her orgasm out once she stilled and all you could hear was her breathing he kissed up her body and then planted a kiss to her lips "So that was okay?"

She nodded a smile on her face "That was more that okay" she kissed him again and he stopped her when she wrapped her legs around his waist "What?" she looked confused

"Stiles had one flaw in his plan- we don't have any form of protection"

Lydia groaned "Fuck" she wiggled and she could feel that he was still very hard, she smirked and pushed him until he was on his back

"What are you doing?"

Lydia smirked as she trailed kisses down his torso "Returning the favor"

**X**

Stiles walked up stairs with Lily's car seat and bad in hand, Malia was falling asleep as she waited for Stiles to get to the door and Allison held the sleeping baby girl "So do you think they did it?"

"Who knows, Lydia was very against the whole idea"

Malia grunted in response Stiles smiled and kissed her head before entering the room, Scott and Lydia were curled up on the bed, fully clothed, sleeping. "Shit I don't think they did it"

Malia smirked slightly "Oh no they did it"

"How can you tell?"

"The room smells like it. It's very strong" Stiles smiled at Scott's sleeping from

"You go Glen Coco" Allison smacked the back of his head

"Shut up Stiles"

_**So yeah that's that.**_

_**Hop e the smut was okay- I've never written smut so I hope that was okay?**_

_**Please Review!**_


	18. Fighting For My Family

_**Did I throw a fit like a five year old because the last chapter got no reviews? Yes **_

_**Do I regret it? Eh.**_

_**Just please review and tell me if the smut in the last chapter was too much- anything to let me know why no one reviewed.**_

Whether it was Scott or Lydia who woke up first was a mystery because it seemed both of them rose at the same time but Scott was choking and Lydia let out an ear piercing scream. Stiles nearly fell out of bed as did Malia, Allison was on her feet in two seconds and rushed to the floor where Lydia lay next to Scott and tried to hold her. It was then they noticed.

Scott couldn't breathe and was trying to crawl his way towards Lily's crib where the baby was screaming having been awoken by her mother's yell, Malia was now on the floor grasping at her own throat and trying desperately to get to the door. Lydia having finally be broken from her dream state weakly crawled to Scott and held his head in her lap "Scott?" he didn't respond, her eyes showed her fear but the steadiness in her voice didn't "Allison, Stiles get them out of here"

Both nodded and Allison helped Scott up and started half carrying him half leading him to the door, Stiles practically threw Malia over his shoulder and started towards the door. Lydia immediately shot up and went to her daughter's crib, her cries were strangled and harsh and Lydia did everything in her power not to breakdown. She cradled the baby against her and started towards the door and that's when she really noticed the smell the room had taken. It was sweet but sour and it left an ugly taste in her mouth- she nearly screamed again when the realization that wolfsbane had been put in their room. When she realized someone tried to kill Malia, Scott and her daughter.

She ran out of the room desperate for her daughter to receive clean air when she saw a very weak Scott and Malia fighting off big burly men. They were bigger than Scott and all of them wore black- they looked like evil henchmen that came out of some Bond movie.

The mother ducked down and knew it was the cowardly thing to do but she needed to worry about her daughter- no one else. A figure plopped themselves down next to her and she was sure she was going to die but she turned her head to find Stiles who was breathing hard and was red all over his face "We aren't going to win this" he wheezed out "We need to run" she didn't respond and simply nodded her head. Together they ran the long way towards the jeep once there Lydia tossed herself in the back and Stiles sat in the front seat, both bent over so they couldn't be seen.

The passenger and back door opened and Malia, Scott and Allison piled in, Allison and Malia trying to both fit in the front and Scott on the back laid out across most of the seat- Scott and Malia were breathing heavily and looked like they were in a lot of pain. She noticed the displaced bone in Scott's leg two seconds later, she quickly passed Lily to Allison who looked okay and focused on Scott "What happened?"

"I don't know" his voice was harsh "I can't breathe and I'm not healing right" he winced as he moved his leg "I don't know what's happening but we were able to lead the guys off for a few minutes"

"It was wolfsbane" Allison said as she rocked Lily, Lydia nodded her head- she knew it. Allison turned and looked at Malia before looking at Scott "It was vaporized and it was stimulating an asthma attack"

Scott laughed despite himself "Where have I heard that one before?" Lydia shot him a glare for trying to make a joke at this time of all times "Sorry" he winced again

Lydia cleared her throat "Malia are you any better?"

A soft groan was heard "I am healing really slowly- I think one of those bastards broke my arm" she hissed when Stiles moved her arm "What the fuck Stiles?"

"Yeah she definitely broke her arm" Stiles made a sound in the back of his throat "I can see bone"

"Pop it back in Stiles"

"What?!"

"She won't heal unless the bone is in place- pop it back in place"

"I- I can't" Lydia let out a low growl before she twisted herself so she could see Malia, she put her hand on her arm and ignored the hiss the coyote let out. She looked into her eyes and Malia nodded her head softly before tucking her lip in between her teeth and shut her eyes Lydia counted to three in her head and then- _snap_. Malia's eyes turned blue and she let out a very pained whine Stiles held her head and shushed her trying to help keep her wild side in control.

"I'm sorry" Lydia muttered before turning back to tend to Scott, Malia didn't reply but everyone knew the girl wasn't mad- she was grateful she did it.

Scott adjusted himself so her could see out the window the men were still walking around with various weapons in their hands and shouting for Scott, Malia and the demon spawn to 'come out', Lydia was too worried to notice how they were addressing her 2 month old. He let out a low whine "You need to go"

"What do you mean 'I need to go'?" Lydia asked

"They are going to find us and I need you and Lily to be safe"

Lydia shook her head "No, no you don't get to stay here and try to fight them be yourself"

"He's right" Malia said between clenched teeth "They are pros- they won't hesitate to kill any of you"

"That includes you Malia" Stiles said- he didn't like where his best friend and girlfriend were going with this.

"We can take them"

"Have you seen yourself? You can't do this alone"

Malia turned her head and locked eyes with Stiles "I won't be alone"

Lydia's eyes became shiny "NO!" she whipped her head to Scott "You don't get to leave me, you don't get to leave Lily, you c-can't" her voice broke and Scott felt his heart break- but he needed to keep them safe. He pulled Lydia to his chest and kissed the crown of her head

"I have to do this"

She pushed herself up from his chest and bunched his shirt in her hands "Please for the love of God no!" she turned her head to Allison "Tell him it's a bad idea"

Allison let out a breath from the front seat before she turned and passed Lily to Scott, she locked eyes with her first love "Tell her bye and please be safe" Lydia let out a cry and swung her arm at her friend but Allison easily caught it, the girl wasn't mad she understood why she was lashing out "He has to do this Lydia" the redhead ripped her arm away from Allison and looked to Scott but only found him saying goodbye to their daughter

Scott took and breath kissed his daughter's head "I love you okay? And I need to behave yourself for her mama" he pressed another kiss to her head and kept his lips on her "I love you so much baby girl, just remember daddy loves you so much" he mumbled against her head- he listened to her breathing and heard it was still hard but it was better. He knew he had to do this. For his daughter. For his family.

Stiles twisted his body and took Lily and held her between himself and Malia as he whispered his goodbyes and I love yous' to her. Lydia threw herself against his chest

"You can't leave me"

"I am protecting you" she picked her head up and looked him in the eyes

"You're leaving" he cupped her face and rubbed the skin of her cheek with the pad of his thumb

"Not forever- will find you" she leaned into his touch before she surged forward and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his

"I love you"

He smiled despite the situation "I love you too" he kissed her again and opened the door and stepped out- he didn't want to tell her goodbye- that sounded too permanent.

Malia wiped her face before she kissed Stiles "Be good okay?" he smiled and kissed her

"I love you Mal"

"I love you too" he couldn't help but kiss her again

"You will find us right?" to be honest he was terrified that they would get out alive and they would be too far gone

"I will never not find you" she kissed his forehead "Bye Stiles" he didn't say anything simply mustering up the smile he could and hugged Lily to his chest tighter. Allison jumped out and closed the door leaving Stiles and Lydia in the car- she pulled Scott to her chest

"I need you to be safe" her breathing was shaky "I _need_ you to be alive okay? Because I only just got you back"

He kissed her forehead "I will be safe- Malia will be here" Allison pulled away and locked eyes with him

"Be careful" she kissed his cheek "I love you Scott" he smiled and hugged her

"I love you too Allie- please take care for Lydia and Lily" the girl pulled away before pulling Malia into a hug

"Keep him safe and you be safe too okay? Lily needs her Aunt Malia" the coyote smiled and nodded

"I will try my best"

Allison nodded before she took a breath and her eyes looked steely "I won't let Stiles stop driving until I think it's safe"

"Good" a bang was heard and then a cry, Scott whipped his head around before looking back to Allison "Be safe Al" she nodded and with that Malia and Scot took off leaving their family in that blue jeep that housed them for so long.

**X**

It had been 2 hours and Stiles couldn't stop his hands from shaking- he shouldn't be driving. He checked his rearview mirror and saw Lydia silently crying with Lily pressed to her chest; she had refused to put her down. He turned his head to the huntress that sat next to him, her eyes were steel and kept dry "Allison" was he choked out before she nodded slightly

"Pull over" he did as told and jumped out of the jeep, he bent over and tried to keep his panic attack at bay- he wanted Malia. But she wasn't there. A pair of arms enveloped him and shushed him "it's okay" he shot up

"How is this okay?!" she didn't respond "_Nothing_ about this is okay!"

"Stiles" her tone was soft "Look I'm sorry okay just get in the back okay?" his eyes went from Allison to the back part of the jeep back to Allison

"Why the back?"

"Lydia is about to have a panic attack and we need to keep moving" Allison threw a look over her shoulder "I need you to calm her down and at least get Lily in the car seat, alright?" he nodded and hopped in the backseat Lydia's head snapped up and she looked terrified, he swallowed his own fear and sadness and tried to steady his voice

"Give me her Lyds" the redhead shook her head and pressed her daughter closer to her chest "Lydia please let me see her" again she didn't respond and simply moved away from Stiles "Lydia I need to buckle her up okay? We have to keep moving- Scott wanted us to keep moving" Lydia let out a choked sob when he said Scott's name and she relented. The mother passed the baby over to Stiles and he quickly made she was strapped "Go Allison" with that the car took off forward and Lydia curled into a ball.

Stiles held her to his chest but tears wouldn't stop coming- they kept coming harder and faster each breath she took, he shushed her and tried to tell her it would be okay but he didn't know that and really she just wanted Scott.

But he wasn't there.

_**Yeah so yeah…Review?**_


	19. Looking For You

_**You guys are so good at guilt tripping me- I want you to know that.**_

_**Please Review!**_

The place that once smelled of mothballs, old people, and bleach now smells like blood, gas and sweat. Scott can't help but think that it's kind of rewarding but then is immediately sick to his stomach when he realizes that he was the cause of the change of scent "Scott?" he turns to see Malia on the floor she's clutching her stomach and is propped up against the wall- next to her lay a man who is no longer breathing. He feels sick again.

He crawls over to Malia minding his leg (which still hurts like a bitch) and a few other places that were managed to get mangled, messed up and/or broken. The smell of blood hung in the air and it was mingling with the smell of gasoline- his nose was too sensitive for this. He finally reaches Malia and sits down next to her; she is breathing heavy and tries not to wince every time she moves. She carefully moves her foot out from under her and nudges the body that lay in front of her "Bastard" she mumbles under her breath- he had stabbed her. But she then ripped his throat out so she feels it was pretty even.

"Malia" he's trying to chastise her but it comes out too strangled to be serious, she doesn't respond and instead moves her foot father from the body

"How long do you think till we can move?" Scott watches as she winces every time she moves her foot and how it hurts to breathe

"Probably not for a couple more hours if not another day"

"Fuck" she mutters and Scott isn't sure if it's because they can't leave or because she moved her other leg. About 30 minutes of silence passed before Malia spoke again "Scott?" he doesn't respond opting to simply move his head and let her know he's listening "Are we going to talk about what just happened?"

He bows his head and looks at his lap- his shirt couldn't be dirtier stained with blood, sweat and gasoline that soaked him "No" he breaths out "I don't want to ever talk about what just happened"

"Good" Malia leans her head against his shoulder "Because I don't want to talk about how good that felt"

Scott lets a shudder pass through him "Me either"

**X**

It was two days later when Malia stopped wincing and when Scott can breathe freely and they finally come out the dark motel room, they instantly wince at the light as it hits their eyes "Well fuck me" Malia mutters as she straightens out her shirt- they left everything so Malia and Scott packed up what they could and decided to hold it on their backs. To be honest they couldn't be more grateful- neither wanted to walk around in the clothes they had on.

"Their scent is weak"

"Doesn't help that the gas overpowers everything"

"Come on if we want any chance in catching them then we need to move" Malia sends a look over her shoulder

"Besides it won't be long until someone shows up" Scott nods and grabs her hand- they started walking and didn't look back. Not once.

**X**

Stiles was considerably worried.

It had been two days since the attack and there was still no sign on Malia or Scott- he didn't want to consider what could've happened. Lydia hadn't talked much and when she did it was just towards Lily (Stiles is pretty sure she hates both of them at the moment), Allison cried after the first night she didn't want to lose anyone else- she wouldn't be able to handle it. And Stiles?

He was having a hard time not crying all the time, not succumbing to his panic attacks, and ignoring the fact that Lydia screamed. Someone died but he didn't know who and that terrified him.

"Maybe we should go back" Allison suggested- she continued to be the one who drove- Lydia was unusually attached to Lily and Stiles was lucky if he wasn't shaking.

"Scott didn't want that"

"But we don't-"Allison cut herself off- she wasn't going to go there "I just think that they could be trying to find us and if we keep moving- they won't be able to"

"Scott wanted us to keep moving- that's that"

"Lydia what do you think?" Stiles resisted to urge to looked shocked- neither of them talked to Lydia directly

"It doesn't matter what I think- does it?" her voice was dripping with venom and Stiles couldn't help but cringe a little.

"Lydia please we want your opinion"

"…"

"Lydia please"

"We should keep moving- Scott wanted us to keep moving so we keep moving" Lydia had to force the words of her mouth- she wanted nothing more than to just run back and find him but Scott didn't want that.

No one said anything but Allison kept driving straight putting more and more distance between them and Scott and Malia.

**X**

Scott heaved the bag off his shoulder and threw it on the ground "I hate this" Malia didn't say anything but followed his lead and dropped the bag next to him. They were on the side of an abandoned road and hadn't seen a car for about 30 minutes

"The walking or the guilt?"

He sat himself down on the dirt and brought his knees to his chest "Both" he mumbled under his breath- Malia nodded and sat down next to him opting to stretch her legs out in front of her

"We needed to do it"

Scott didn't say anything.

"They would've killed us" Malia kicked a rick with the heel of her shoe "Besides they were bastards who spoke too vaguely" she let out a breath "They have probably killed dozens of other- they deserved it"

"No one deserves to die, Lee"

"Some people do" Scott doesn't reply and Malia doesn't know if it's because he's' considering it or if he's too tired to fight her. He lays on his back and she soon follows suit- she lays her head on his chest and he holds her in place. She feels sleep closing in on her and she can't help but mutter one last thing before she succumbs to her drowsiness "I miss them"

Scott kissed the side of her head and closes his eyes "Me too" he soon falls asleep with Malia curled up to him and dirt imbedding themselves in their scalp. He's haunted by the screams, the cries and the pleads- he doesn't have a peaceful sleep.

**X**

A foot nudges him in his side "Five more minutes Lee"

"What are you talking about?" his eyes snap open and realizes Malia is still very much lying next to him and not nudging him in the ribs. He looks up and sees her looking down at him she looked concerned and annoyed

"Scott you mind getting up?"

"Cora?"

"Who the hell does it look like?" she puts her hand out and he quickly accepts it, Malia is now awake and getting up on her own. She smells like Derek and Peter- so she doesn't trust her.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"My asswipe brother told everyone why you left and I sure as hell wasn't going to let you keep running with a baby so I started looking for you again" she lets out a breath "And then a couple miles back I ran into the most disgusting motel only to find it littered with bodies and gas so I was considerably worried"

"No one was hurt"

Malia scoffed "Please we couldn't move for like two days"

"We healed"

Cora ignores them and looks around "So where are the baby and Lydia and Stiles and Allison?"

"We were attacked and-"

"You sent them ahead" Cora didn't have to even guess "Always the good man, McCall"

"Not so good anymore" he muttered but both Cora and Malia decided to ignore it- what's don't is done.

"How far up are they?"

Malia shrugged "Not sure"

"Well then we better keep moving" Scott and Malia nod and pick their belongings up, they walk about 5 minutes before Cora says 'oh right' and she sticks her hand out in Malia's direction

"I'm Cora- your cousin"

**X**

"Their scent is a lot stronger here" Malia says as they head into a new town, Cora nods

"They either just left or are still here- either way it's good news for us" Scott doesn't say anything- he is trying to keep his cool but knowing that Lydia and Lily are close is almost too much- they hadn't been together for about 5 days.

"Come on let's check into a motel or something" Cora and Scott follow Malia to the nearest motel which was possibly more ugly than the last but it was something. They throw their crap into the room before they start getting dressed for sleep despite being about 2 in the afternoon.

There's only one bed and no one says anything as both Cora and Malia cuddle into Scott's warmth- Cora reasons that she doesn't really like him but he is her alpha and blames it on that. Scott can's help the smile that crawls onto his face- having Cora was like having the pack close and it missed that.

They wake up about 3 hours later with Cora strewn over Scott's midsection and Malia's foot in his face and her face is buried in his calve- he doesn't complain at all. They leave soon after their nap- they didn't want to waste anytime sleeping when he could be finding Lydia (And Allison and Stiles).

"So what's her name?" Cora asks as they walk along the side of the road, Cora is on Scott's back and Malia is walking besides them

"Lily" Malia answers before Scott can

"Is she cute?"

"Yes and am not just saying that because I am biased" Scott says proudly, Cora turns her head to Malia and mouths 'is she cute? Honestly' Malia nodded enthusiastically

"Who does she look like?"

"Lydia" Malia kicks a rock "She has Scott's dark hair but she looks like Lydia"

"Oh so she's a mama's girl"

Scott opens his mouth but Malia beats it too him again "God no. She is a total daddy's girl but it's cute" Cora nods along

"So how's Allison?"

"She's okay"

"I would hope so"

Scott's ears perk up at Cora's tone "What do you mean?"

"Well when you know you have a limited amount of time back- it kind of puts a damper on your time back"

"Wait, what?" Scott nearly drops Cora and she jumps off

"You didn't know?"

"How long?" Cora opens her mouth to reply but a honk from a car makes them turn around, it's a black car and Cora has to keep the groan from escaping her. A woman steps out and she's dressed in a tight leather jacket and tight jeans- she was dark and had scars running down her neck

"Braeden, how sweet of big brother to send you" Cora says crossing her arms in front of her chest, she doesn't say anything and simply walks closer to them and when she's close enough Malia lets out a low growl, Cora whips around "What the hell?"

Malia growls lowly "You were there at the motel. You broke my arm"

The woman seems unfazed by Malia and simply tugs the sunglasses off her face "Yeah sorry about that or whatever" she turns her eyes to Cora "We got a problem back home and we need these two" she points a finger at Scott and Malia

"Are we just going to ignore that you broke Malia's arm?" Scott interrupts

"I said sorry didn't I?"

"You could've killed me" Malia says "You were there when the wolfsbane still had me down"

Braeden puts her sunglasses on and starts towards the car again, she's about to get in when she stops herself "And I didn't, did I?" she gets in the car and pulls the car up closer to them "You owe me- so get in the car"

**So yeah there you go- I wasn't sure where I wanted to end it but I decided there. Hope it was okay!**

**Please review!**


	20. Slip Up

**School is kicking my ass so blame my late updating on that. I am sorry though but my laptop broke and some other stuff happened but anyways yeah…sorry again.**

**Please Review!**

"I can't believe your piece of shit jeep decided to break down now of all times" Lydia complained as she bounced a very fussy Lily, it had been officially a week since they had seen Scott and Malia and it was taking a toll on everyone.

Stiles rolled his eyes from his spot where he was leaning over the engine "Lydia, calling it a piece of shit won't do anyone any good"

"We're in the middle of fucking nowhere, what do you want me to do?" the redhead snapped

"Look I get that you miss Scott but we all do and I have Malia too so cut your shit" Stiles quipped back easily, turning his attention back to the engine. Lydia opened her mouth to reply but Allison quickly cut her off

"How about you take Lily in the car, maybe the noise is too much for her?" she gently suggested and the redhead nodded and hopped in the backseat, making sure to leave the car door open so it wouldn't be so hot. Allison quickly turned to Stiles and smacked his arm

"What the hell!?" he said as he rubbed his arm

"You know she's going through a lot right now" Allison hissed she laid another swat to his arm "Why must you add on to it?"

"We all miss him Allie- even Lily does but that doesn't give her the right to be a bitch"

The hunter rolled her eyes "Stiles what she is feeling doesn't compare to what we're feeling"

"So, me missing Malia means nothing?" Stiles crossed his arm over his chest

Allison groaned "No what you feel is important and something but" she folded her arms over her chest "Lydia is not only missing her boyfriend- he's the father to her child. If he-" she cuts herself off and takes a breath "If he was to be hurt then it not only affects but Lily too, she's just being over worried and over protective" Allison shrugs "She's a mom"

Stiles sighed and ran his hand over his face "I get that. I do but Scott's my brother it's not like I'm not going to be heartbroken if something happens to him" he crossed his arms and leaned against the jeep, he let out a deep sigh "but I will lay off her"

Allison smiled and crossed the space between them and kissed his forehead "That's all I ask" she looks at the engine quickly and then at the surroundings around them "Now hurry and fix this piece of shit"

Stiles opens his mouth to say something but Allison is gone in a flash going to check on Lydia, he puts his wrench in his mouth and turns back to the engine and all he can mutter is "fucking women"

**X**

Allison hops into the back to see Lily firmly attached to her mother's breast "So I guess Little Miss was just hungry huh?"

Lydia nods her head "Yeah I guess she was" the mom looked down at her daughter and gently runs her finger across her daughter's chubby cheek "I think she misses Scott" she whispers out like she's telling a secret

"Of course she misses her daddy" Allison smiles sadly at the baby and Lydia "We all do, even Stiles"

"I'm not apologizing"

"I'm not asking you to, I just need you to lay off him okay?" Lydia doesn't respond "Lydia, he has his love of his life out there too and he misses his brother. He's going through the same thing"

Lydia bows her head "I know" she mumbles quietly "It's just that I feel like Lily is losing her dad and she doesn't even know him yet"

Allison scoffs at her friend "Are you kidding me?" Lydia looks up at her with a questioning look in her eye "Lily knows her dad- I can tell"

"How?"

"Because she's less fussy with him, he can make her giggle like nobody's business and she knows he isn't here. She knows her daddy is gone- she's acting this way because she loves him and misses him" Allison gently nudges Lydia mindful of the baby "Just like her mama"

"I do miss him" her voice cracks "It hurts too much"

The hunter wraps her arms around her best friend and sighs "Because you love him, Lydi-Bug and you can't picture your life without him but we need to able to keep moving" she kisses Lydia's temple "We'll be okay- we always are" Lydia sends her a look through her lashes "Okay well most of the time, we are okay. We just have to keep moving"

Lydia let a smirk slip on her face "We can't until Stiles fixes this piece of shit" she pats the seat of the jeep

Allison laughs "That's what I told him"

**X**

Scott gently runs his hands through Malia's hair as her head is laid out in his lap, the rest of her body stretched along the backseat of the car "So?"

Braeden sends him a look from the rearview mirror "So, what?"

"Where are we going?"

"We have to find the rest of the runaway gang and then we go back to Beacon Hills" Malia's hand tightens around Scott's thigh and he gently pats her shoulder, Braeden notices "And yes everyone already knows your predicament so no one will be surprised"

"It's just…" he trails off and Cora turns in the passenger seat to look at him

"What?"

"We left a lot behind and now we got to face it" he shrugs and Malia gently pats his thigh "it's going to be a lot"

"It was going to happen eventually"

"yeah" was all Scott managed out- he felt too uncomfortable talking about it. Malia pushed herself up and laid her head on Scott's shoulder, she had been quiet the whole time and it was concerning Scott. Cora twisted herself to she could see Scott and Malia

"So we're cousins" Scott saw Braeden roll her eyes and Malia was tense the minute she said it

"Yeah" it was mumbled and awkward

"I take you already don't want to be a Hale"

"My father's a sociopath, apparently most of my family is dead, and one of my cousins tired to force me to go back to Beacon Hills" Cora internally winced at Malia's tone "Yeah it's not off the greatest start"

"We aren't all that bad" Cora turns her head to Scott and she looks like she's pleading, Scott nods and wraps an arm around Malia's waist

"Yeah Lee, I mean we caught Derek on a bad day and Cora is actually kind of like Stiles in female form" Cora lets out a little laugh and Malia manages a smile

"So a sarcastic spaz?"

"Okay well maybe not the spaz part but Cora can be quite the sasshole" Malia lets out a laugh and Cora glares at Scott "But it's totally endearing"

Malia laughs and speaks before she can filter herself "Yeah I guess and if it doesn't work out with Cora there's always Derek's daughter" the car comes to a screeching halt and Braeden's face is completely cold and emotionless and Cora looks like she might cry.

"W-what do you just say?" Cora manages

Malia looks to Scott and both of them look like they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar "I-umm I umm" Malia trips over her words and cant form a sentence and Scott's head completely goes blank.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say ?" it's enunciated and sounds angry and Malia decides she's scared and this doesn't remind her of Stiles

"Go" was all Scott said and Malia immediately understands, she throws her bag over her shoulder and throws the car door open. Within seconds she and Scott are on the run again.

Malia is pretty tired of it.

**X**

Scott's heaving and Malia can't breathe- they both ran until they couldn't anymore. They figured Braeden was in too much of a shock but she was still a trained assassin and Cora…well Cora ran after them for awhile. "Dear Jesus I need a fucking filter" Malia heaves out, Scott simply nods and sits down on the floor she follows and sits a few inches away from him "I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"If I hadn't fucked it up-"

"Malia, its fine" she nods but doesn't make a move

"I'm still sorry" He grabs a backpack from nearby and drags it to him, he lays down with the bag under his head and doesn't respond. Malia feels like she just failed her biggest mission and can't help the heartbreak she feels "I'm sorry" she whispers out, a tear falls before she can wipe it and Scott doesn't move he simply reaches over and grabs her hand

"Okay" and for the rest of the night- no one speaks.

Malia groggily opens her eyes and quickly finds she isn't on solid land, she almost flails around but Scott's voice stops her "Hey" it then that she fully wakes up and realizes he's carrying her, she hops out and takes the bag from his shoulder

"Why'd you carry me?"

He shrugs and keeps walking "We needed to keep moving but I didn't want to wake you so I figured I could carry you"

"How long?"

"About 3 hours"

"Jesus" Malia breaths out and Scott smiles

"It wasn't bad"

"Like hell it wasn't" Scott opens his mouth to argue with her but she puts her hand to his face and another one above her eyes to block the sun "Is that… a jeep?" Scott's head snaps to the direction she's looking "Scott…is that them?" she doesn't even finish her sentence before he throws his bag and takes off in the direction of the jeep- she follows after.

He's waving his arms like a madman, yelling, nearly howling- anything to get their attention sooner so it isn't soon before someone notices.

**X**

"I hate your jeep" Lydia says as she carries Lily around on her hip, bouncing the baby

"She doesn't like you either"

"Your jeep can fuck off"

"You know Lyds if you keep talking like that Little Miss's first words will be 'fuck you'"

"And I will be completely proud she can pronounce such things because God knows she'll be telling her Uncle Stiles that for a very long time" Lydia smirks at him and Stiles literally bites his tongue to keep his comment to himself, Allison walks over and looks very distant "Allie?"

"Do you see that?" she points to the distance and Lydia squints in that direction whoever it is running very quickly and yelling

"Dear Lord" Stiles says and Lydia quickly passes off Lily to Allison and takes off, she can't seem to run fast enough.

**X**

Scott's smile couldn't have been wider when he saw Lydia take off in his direction, he slowed down a bit so he didn't completely ram into her. Lydia didn't slow down at all (He's sure her pace actually sped up) once she reached him he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her grip was tight on his shirt as she bunched it up in her hands, Scott breathed in deeply trying to remember her scent all over again "Please don't ever do that again" she whimpers out against his ear, he can feel her tears hit his shoulder but he can't say anything because he's sure she can feel his tears on her shoulder as well.

He pulls back slightly enough so he can slam his lips into hers it was hard and passionate but filled with every ounce of love he had in him "Never again" he mumbles against her lips and she smiles and pulls him in deeper to the kiss, not even noticing Malia running past him.

Stiles and Malia both didn't slow down but somehow it was Stiles who completely tackled her to the ground, they landed with an 'oomph' and both startling laughing. Stiles' laugh was watery and his tears fell on Malia's face and she rushed to wipe them, he smiled and moved down and kissed her "I love you" she whispers

Stiles pulls back and cups her face "I love you too, just promise you won't leave me again"

She kisses him for a second before she pulls away "I will never leave you" all he can do is kiss her.

"Scott!" he pulls away (but Lydia is still firmly wrapped around him) and looks over to see Allison half walking, half running with Lily on her hip and Scott doesn't everything in his power not to just throw Lydia and start running. So he runs with her still on him, despite her objections.

Once he reaches Allison, Lydia quickly hops off so Scott can hold Lily- he immediately scoops up his baby girl and the tears come harder and faster. He holds her against her chest and kisses her curls and her forehead and her eye lids, basically everything till he feels content "Oh my baby" he whimpers out against her forehead "I love you so much" another kiss "I am _so_ sorry"

Allison smiles and hug him minding the baby "I missed you, idiot" he laughs and kisses her forehead

"Thank you for taking care of them"

"It's wasn't easy"

"When is it ever easy with Lydia?" Lydia wants to glare at Scott but she can't, she simply walks over and wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his arm with Lily still in his arms. Scott moves so he can properly hug Lydia and the alpha is sure, he had never felt more at home then he doesn't right now.

**It's late. I'm tired. But I wanted to get this up.**

**Oh! And fun fact: Derek was originally going to find out about Lux in like chapter 12 or 13 (right after Lydia gave birth, I'm not sure when that was) but it felt rushed to me so I decided to put it off…until now.**

**Anyways, Please review!**


	21. Taking What's Mine

_**No reviews equals no update. So please remember to **__**review**__**.**_

"So we have a crazy werewolf and a pissed off mercenary on our asses?"

Scott sighed and exchanged a look with Malia who quickly disconnected their eyes "Yeah"

"Just because y'all ran from them?"

"Yeah"

"But why-"

"It's not important why, all that matters is they are and now we have to deal with it" Scott cut off Allison; he was determined to protect Malia. Even if it meant lying to Lydia, Stiles and Allison.

"Scott's right" Lydia said as she snaked her arm around his waist "We have to figure out what to do now"

"Run?"

"I am so fucking tired of running" Lydia admitted with a sigh, everyone let out a murmur of agreement.

"Then we do we do?" Stiles asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"We could go back to Dave and the diner" Malia suggested

"I like that idea but…" Lydia trailed off

"They already know where that is" Allison finished

Malia let out a sigh "Right, forgot about that" Stile kissed her temple and held her to his side

"What about going back on our terms?" Scott suggested

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously we aren't ready to go back to Beacon Hills- not when everybody is trying to force us back. So why don't we go back to Dave? I mean Malia is 18, we all are so let them know where we are but they can't make us go back"

"I don't know" Lydia hesitance obvious in her voice

"I think we should" Stiles said and Malia nodded in agreement, Scott and Lydia looked up to Allison who shrugged

"That was your home and if it's where you want to go then I think we should go" Allison nodded her head towards the baby that was in Scott's arms "Besides maybe it's time for Little Miss to meet Dave"

Scott looked at Lydia who still looked hesitant "Lydia if you don't want to go, we won't go"

Lydia looked from Scott to everyone in the group and then at the happily gurgling baby in Scott's arms, the baby who deserved a settled life- not what she had "Let's go home"

**X**

It took them about a week to get back to the diner but when they did almost everyone felt like they were home, like suddenly they could take on the world. They carefully parked in front of the diner and exited with Allison holding Lily being the rest of them practically ran to the diner racing each other to see who could get there first. It was Malia.

She threw the door open and yelled out for the old man "Dave!" a waitress, who was new because Mala didn't recognize her from before, shushed her

"Why do you need Dave?" her tone was annoyed and Malia already disliked her, Malia opened her mouth to reply but someone cut her off

"Beth, who's yellin'?" Malia whipped around to see Dave wiping his hands on his apron and she nearly tackled him before he could even process who she was. He held her like she was a baby, precious and pure, and he kissed her temple before he pulled back and Malia felt her heartbreak to see him with tears in his eyes "You're back?"

Malia nodded eagerly "We all are" Dave immediately looked passed her and saw Lydia looking very impatient, Malia moved away and let Lydia wrap her arms around their father figure. The redhead hugged him till Scott pried her off and hugged the man himself with Stiles, Allison stayed back and she never felt more out of place.

Once Dave gave all his kids a hug and a kiss he looked to Lydia and Scott "Where is she?" Lydia let out a tiny 'oh' and she quickly ran over to Allison before plucking Lily from her and grabbed Allison's wrist. She trotted back to Dave and placed Lily in his arms

"Dave you met her before but here she is again- Lilliana Allison McCall"

"Oh Lord, Lydia- she's precious" Dave was completely captured but the tiny girl and everyone felt their heart warm at the sight, Lydia then nodded her head and Scott quickly took Lily from him and before Dave could protest the redhead started talking.

"And you haven't met her before but she means the absolute world to us, meet Allison Argent" Dave looked Allison up and down before he pulled her into a tight hug, the hunter let out a tiny 'oompf" but smiled at the affection. Dave pulled back and cupped her face

"You've been taking care of them?"

"Yes" Dave looked at Lydia but didn't let go of Allison's face

"Allison? As in Lily's middle name?"

"The one and only" Scott answered

Dave looked back at Allison and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Well then, welcome to the family" Allison smiled but didn't say anything simply opting to nod and then sink to the back of the group. The older man looked around at them "So you're back?" everyone nodded "For good?"

"Till we want to leave"

Dave raised an eyebrow "When will that be"

"Probably never" Stiles snorted out and Dave laughed a deep hearty laugh

"Well good, so I can offer you two your jobs back?"

Malia nodded "Definitely"

He looked to Allison "You too, hun?" she nodded and Lydia sent her a look but the hunter looked away "Well that's wonderful so are you guys still going to sleep in that damn jeep of yours?"

"You knew?" Stiles asked

"Son, I'm old not an idiot"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I care for y'all but it wasn't my business" Dave looked at the waitress who had initially pissed Malia off "If there's anything I've learned anything it's, you stay of people's business because you could end up pushing them away"

"Dave?" Scott asked as he placed a hand on the older man's shoulder "You okay?" Dave broke form his daze and smiled at Scott

"Now that you're back? I'm perfect"

**X**

It was later that night when the boys were in the process of moving their stuff into Dave's house (Dave had offered his home for them and said we would be fine at the diner in the cot in the back) that Lydia found a quiet moment with Allison.

The hunter was perched on the hood of the jeep and she was looking straight ahead, Lydia cautiously approached and hopped on the hood next to her and at first no one spoke "Lily?"

Lydia looked at her friend "Umm Dave found this old thing that his daughter used to use and Malia is doing tummy time with her"

Allison nodded "Shouldn't you do that with her?"

Lydia reached over and grabbed Allison's hand "I had to deal with something more important first"

Allison sighed "Lydia…"

"No, Ally, tell me what's wrong. Please?"

She sighed and squeezed her friend's hand "I feel like you have lived a whole other life without me and now you are trying so hard to fit me in and it just isn't happening"

"Allison…"

"And I completely understand I mean I was dead but I don't know. I feel like I don't belong"

"Allison you will always belong with me. With us. With me and Scott and Stiles and now Malia and Lily. You are family."

"I feel like I lost so much time with you"

"Nothing we can't make up" Lydia nudged her "We have all the time in the world"

Allison let out a forced smile "Yeah of course" and something felt like it broke inside of Allison- she never did like lying to Lydia.

**X**

It was about a month of peace before the inevitable happened. Cora happened.

She stormed in and immediately found Malia and held her up against a wall, she was firing a million questions at the were-coyote at once and Malia couldn't keep up. "What the hell, Cora?" Lydia screeched out, the werewolf rolled her eyes and dropped Malia

"I was having a talk to my cousin"

"Talk my ass"

"Lydia it's okay"

"Malia…"

"No it's okay" she looked over at Dave and Allison "It's okay, I will just take her outside" everyone looked hesitant but Malia grabbed Cora's wrist and tugged her outside.

Cora looked Malia up and down "You and Scott haven't told them I know about the niece I never knew I had"

"We had more important things to tend to"

Cora sighed and sat down on the bench that sat in front of the diner, Malia sat down as far as she could from her cousin "Why didn't he tell me?" Cora asked aloud

"He doesn't know"

"Then how do you?"

"Jennifer brought her over and everything- it was a big thing"

"Jennifer?!"

"Shit" Malia muttered under her breath

"Are you telling me that a killer is taking care of my niece?"

"She's a good mom"

"She killed a dozen people" Cora stated flatly

"Look I wasn't around when that went down but Scott tracked her for a while and from what we could tell she's just a normal mom"

"Normal people don't kill a dozen people"

Malia blew out a breath "I realize this but you know Scott's big on second chances"

"Yeah" Cora buried her head in her hands before she looked over at Malia "You know I have to tell him, right?"

"I figured as much"

"I really want us to have a normal relationship" Cora thought for a second "Well as normal as we can considering who we are and what we are"

"Yeah me too. I love the family I have but I don't have any blood family anymore, to have one would be nice" Cora smiled and scooted till she could wrap her arm around Malia

"Let's see how this goes, and then we'll see?"

"Yeah but just know I will always chose them over you"

"And I will always choose my brother"

"Good"

**X**

To say that the rest of the group was unhappy that Malia and Scott kept that Cora knew a secret would be an understatement but no one dwelled on it because within 2 days of Cora leaving to tell Derek she was back. With Derek.

"You are a bunch of irresponsible teens! How could you _ever_ keep this from me?!" Derek yelled out as he walked into the diner effectively waking Lily up and pissing Lydia off

"You need to calm the fuck down" Lydia spit out as she bounced her daughter till her cries were reduced to little whimpers

"I am not going to calm down! Not when I have a fucking daughter and you failed to mention it!"

Scott moved in front of Lydia "Derek it wasn't our choice, Jennifer didn't want you to know because she thought you wouldn't let her raise her daughter" he tried explaining calmly

"No shit! Scott, she's a murderer"

"She's a good mom, Derek"

"Where is she?"

Scott sighed "I can't tell you that"

"Tell me or I will find her myself and kill her"

"Derek!" Cora yelled out

Derek turned to his sister "Stay out of this Cora" he looked back to Scott "I will do it and you know it"

Scott was silent and Derek started towards the door "Okay!" Derek turned around "Okay"

"Glad you could see reason, now let's go"

Scott turned to Lydia "Stay here with Stiles and Allison. I am taking Malia so we can make sure Jennifer stays safe"

"Don't get yourself killed"

Scott smiled "Never" he kissed her forehead then Lily's before exiting the diner, Malia said goodbye and quickly followed with a bad felling settling in her gut.

**X**

Her apartment was only about 20 minutes away and Derek could smell her when they were about10 minutes away- he scrunched his face up at her scent. She lived on the second floor and they quickly found her door and Derek was quick to pound on her door "Derek!" Scott said but he didn't relent until a very annoyed looking Jennifer opened the door

"Derek?" she squeaked out

"Yeah Derek" he pushed passed her and looked around "Where's my kid, Jennifer?"

"Derek I…"

"I want her. Now" The woman shut her mouth and quickly shuffled into a room and came back with a bigger Lux. She was 2 now if Scott was doing the math right tin his head. Her hair was longer and her eyes seemed to have gotten darker- she was definitely Derek's daughter.

Cora let out a kind of pained gasp and Malia hugged to her to her chest, Derek was in complete awe "Derek this is Lux Brianne Blake" Derek plucked the little girl from her mother's arms despite Jennifer's protests

"Hi Lux"

The girl seemed hesitant to talk "Hi"

"I am your daddy, Lux" the little girl's head snapped to her mother and Jennifer looked more than upset, she grabbed Lux

"Derek- she's two! You can't just force that on her" she sneered at him

"Well she's going to have to know I mean she's coming back to Beacon Hills with me"

"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered out with Lux pressed to her chest

"She's _my _daughter!"

"She's mine too! I have raised her! I am the only family she knows!"

"Not my fault you robbed her the chance of knowing my family for the first two years of her life" he looked at the tiny girl "I will fix that"

"We aren't going to Beacon Hills"

"No you aren't. She is" He grabbed Lux and passed the girl to Cora "You are not to be in her life"

"I am her mother!"

"NO, you are a murderer who doesn't deserve her"

"You can't take her" Jennifer's eyes became shiny with tears that quickly fell down her cheeks

"I will and you won't stop me"

Jennifer sniffled "Who says I won't?"

"Because if you do I will make sure that their daughter doesn't live past Lux's age" he points at Scott and the boy lets out a growl

"You can't do that!" Malia cried out

"Derek what are you doing?" Cora asked "This wasn't the plan"

He turned to his sister "I am securing a right in my daughter's life and making sure she has no say in her life"

"Derek you can't punish a baby for my mistakes!" Jennifer pleaded with tears streaming down her face

"Don't make me then! It's your choice"

"I will kill you Derek" Scott growled out

"Oh shush Scott- I am doing what any father would do. You should understand"

"I don't!"

"I am doing the right thing"

"You are threatening a baby!" Malia yelled out

"Let me say goodbye" everyone's head snapped towards Jennifer "Just let me say goodbye" Cora didn't wait for her brother to say anything and she crossed the room and handed the girl to her mother

"Say it"

Jennifer nodded and looked at Lux in her eyes "Baby you are going to go away for a little while, okay?"

"Why, mama?"

"Because we both need to protect a little baby girl okay? We get to help and I need you to be mama's big helper okay?" the little girl nodded her head and Jennifer smiled a watery smile "Good girl" she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead "I love you so much"

"I love you, mama"

"Okay that's enough" Derek said as he ripped the girl away leaving a sobbing Jennifer in his wake, he walked out of the apartment, not sparing one glance to the women who gave birth to his daughter.

"I am so sorry" Cora said

"Just make sure she's taken care of" Cora nodded and then quickly ran out.

"Jennifer…" Scott started but she held her hand up

"Please Scott- don't" Scott nodded and Malia and himself started walking out but before he closed the door on a women who lost the little girl she had raised for the last two years.

_**Yeah so that happened….so how would feel about a time jump? Like a four year time jump or something? I don't know.**_

_**Anyways as always: **__**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! **_


	22. Welcome Home

_**Got to tie up some loose ends…Review please!**_

Lydia couldn't believe she was doing this.

It had been exactly 4 months since Derek left with Lux and Jennifer wasn't properly functioning on her own just yet and Lydia couldn't blame her she had just lost her daughter. So Scott had taken timeout of his day, every day, to check on her and make sure she was eating, she was breathing just to make sure she was okay.

But he couldn't today.

He was working late, Malia was sick and Stiles was taking care of her, and Allison was working overtime so that left Lydia to check on Jennifer-something she was dreading deeply. Dave had taken Lily for the night so that Lydia could go and she had never been so irked that he was so kind hearted, so now here she was standing in front of Jennifer's apartment door and her hand was raised but she couldn't bring herself to knock. She took a step back and let out a deep breath she quickly took out her phone and started dialing a number, it rang four times before someone picked up "Hello?"

"Mal. I can't do this"

Lydia heard some moving around and a cough before Malia replied again "Why not?"

"She tried to kill me"

"She also let a man take her daughter so that yours could live" Lydia winced- she damn near tracked Derek down and killed him for even threating her baby "So just go in there, make sure she's breathing, make her dinner, and then leave" Malia let out a cough and sniffled "Got it?"

"Yeah" Lydia mumbled "Yeah, okay"

"Good. Now hurry so you can bring soup home because apparently Stiles can make everything but soup"

Lydia chuckled "Yeah okay, I'll be home soon" the dial tone was heard and Lydia let out a long sigh "I can do this" she said confidently "I can do this" she raised her hand and knocked and Lydia almost ran the other way.

It took a minute but eventually Jennifer opened the door her hair looked like it hadn't been washed, her clothes were rumpled and smelled and the apartment was dark and unwelcoming "Knew it had to be you because Scott and Malia have a key" was all she said before she walked away leaving the door open and went and curled up on the couch. Lydia frowned and walked inside she looked around and found the light she turned it on and found that the apartment wasn't a complete mess and Jennifer must've noticed her shock "Scott's been cleaning up"

Lydia simply nodded and didn't say anything back she looked around and saw that nothing needed too much tending; she made her way to the kitchen and started to rummage around the fridge before she found chicken that hadn't been touched. She quickly made work of the food and 30 minutes later she placed it on a plate and put it down on the table "Dinner's ready" she called out, Jennifer didn't move and Lydia simply sighed. Scott had told her she didn't touch anything till the person left.

She walked to the living room and Jennifer locked eyes with her before Lydia casted her eyes to the floor "So Scott will come around tomorrow" Jennifer nodded and Lydia made her way to the door and she was half way out the door when Jennifer spoke

"Lydia?" the redhead turned around and saw that Jennifer had stood up

"Yeah?"

"Are we okay now?"

Lydia's face scrunched up "What do you mean?"

"I mean- are we okay?"

A realization dawned on Lydia and her heart clenched a bit "Yeah. We're okay"

Jennifer nodded wordlessly and sat back down on her couch "Good" she mumbled and Lydia wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear but she did and despite herself she smiled.

**X**

Another month passed before Cora visited the diner- Malia was taking and order and Lydia was handing out food to a table when the she wolf walked in. Lydia tried to reign in her shock but no such luck she practically slammed down the rest of the plates before she rushed over to Cora "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Scott and Jennifer"

"What do you want with them?" Cora didn't answer and instead shifted her gaze to Lily who was in a bouncer chewing on a toy; she walked over and kneeled before the baby. She put her hand out but Lydia smacked it "Your brother threatened her life- to say I am not comfortable with you around my daughter is an understatement"

Cora sighed and pushed herself up "Look I am trying to be a good person here so can I please just talk to Scott?"

Lydia looked her up and down before crossing her arms over her chest "He isn't here. He works"

"Where?"

Lydia shrugged "Not too sure"

Cora glared at her "Bullshit"

"Yeah it is" she walked away and started to make her way to another customer when Cora reached out and snatched her wrist

"I need to talk to him, okay? It's important and Derek is too damn prideful to come on his own"

Malia made her way over to Cora and Lydia and broke the hold she had the redhead "What's so important?" Malia asked bluntly

"There's been killings all throughout Beacon Hills and we don't know who is doing them" Cora sighed and ran her hand over her face "We need our alpha"

Lydia shook her head "It's been over a year- you should be used to not having us there"

"It's not the same, okay? Supernatural beings are getting killed left and right and we don't know what to do. We need everyone's help, including both of you"

"You don't deserve our help- your brother took a girl from her mother and did so by threating _my_ daughter" Lydia spit out

"Look I know he made a mistake and so does he but that's his daughter too- he just wanted to know her"

Malia scoffed "Then visit her, don't take her away from the only life she's ever known"

Cora sighed and quickly saw she was getting nowhere with the two girls so she sat down at an unoccupied booth that was a little too close to Lily for Lydia's comfort "What are you doing?"

"If you won't tell me where he works then I will wait here" She crossed her arms over her chest "Now can I please get a coffee?"

**X**

To say Scott was tried beyond all reason was an understatement, who knew that pet owners in a small town could be such assholes? Scott sighed and tiredly opened the door to the now closed diner to see Cora sitting in a booth with a very annoyed looking Lydia and Malia "What's going on?"

Lydia opened her mouth to say something but Cora spoke first "Your lovely girl here" she pointed her finger at Lydia "Wouldn't tell me where you were so I was forced to sit in this diner and wait for you"

"What do you need?"

Cora stood up and straightened herself out "Every supernatural being in Beacon Hills is being slowly picked off and we don't know why or who"

Scott's eyes widened "What?"

"Derek was attacked last week and Lux almost was caught in the crossfires"

"Jesus fucking Christ"

Cora rolled her eyes "She's fine and judging by the look on the guy's face- he doesn't know who she is so she's safe for now"

"For now?" Scott repeated

"It isn't going to take long for someone to figure out who and what she is especially when Derek's loft is getting attacked every two seconds" Cora sighed "It's bee fucking ridiculous"

Scott sighed and sat down where Cora and been sitting and buried his face in his hands, Lydia felt her stomach flip "Scott…" he looked up and immediately saw his I-have-to-do-this look. The redhead threw her hands up "NO. We're not doing this. Nope"

"Lydia…" he got up and tried to walk to walk over to her

She glared at him "No. Do you hear me? I said no- you aren't risking your ass again for people who threatened our baby. Nope not fucking happening"

"Lydia please" he pleaded

"I said no" she turned on her heel and picked up Lily from her bouncer "My shift is over- I'm going home" she quickly stormed passed all of them and out the diner with Lily on her hip.

Two seconds later Stiles and Allison walked in with grocery bags hanging off their arms "Anyone want to tell me why Lydia just told me 'it's not happening' and then started walking home"

Malia rolled her eyes while Scott groaned.

**X**

"Please tell me you aren't considering this?!" Stiles screeched out and all of the sudden Scott was very happy Lydia had taken Lily home; Stiles looked at Malia "Do you support this?"

Malia shrugged "I don't know- there are a lot of things to consider"

Stiles looked at her- his mouth slack "How about we consider how they threatened Lily? Or you?"

Malia looked at Scott "He has a point"

Cora scoffed "What about the fact that it's not just Derek and me- it's Erica, Kira, Boyd, Chris, Isaac, Ethan, Danny not to mention a tiny girl by the name of Lux"

Malia looked at Stiles "She has a point"

Allison sighed and Scott looked at the curiously quiet huntress "Allison- what do you think?"

"I think…" she looked at everyone who was still left in the diner (Cora, Scott, Malia, and Stiles) "I think we should go and help- they're our pack and they need us" she looked down "They've needed us for the past year"

Scott looked at Malia "What about you, Lee?"

"I think we should do it" she avoided Stiles' eyes "Besides I really need some redemption" she muttered the last part and only Scott and Cora heard her- Scott winced and Cora raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So I guess we're doing this" Stiles groaned and hit his head against the nearest wall

"Who's gonna tell Lydia?"

This time Scott groaned.

**X**

Scott went ahead of everyone and started making his way to the house- it was only about a five minute walk from the diner. He crept into the house quietly and checked on Lily before making his way to their bedroom, Lydia had her back facing him and was curled up into a ball. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him no one said anything for a second but Lydia broke the silence that fell around them "You're doing aren't you?"

"Yes" she sighed but didn't say anything "Lydia?" she wordlessly turned around and pushed Scott till he was on his back, she then curled on his chest like she had done so many times before.

No one said anything for a long while but neither fell asleep they just lied there until Lily let out a small cry heard by Scott, he gently moved out from under Lydia and walked to Lily's nursery. He picked her up and brought her back to the room he laid down and laid Lily out on his chest, Lydia put her hand on her daughter's back and curled up next to Scott.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to do this"

"I know but we're not doing this for Derek- we're doing for everybody else"

Lydia let out a breath "Okay. I mean I know you were going to do it anyway but okay" Scott smiled and pulled Lydia in a little closer

"At least Lily gets to finally meet my mom" Lydia smiled despite feeling her stomach drop because yeah sure his mom lived there but so did her dad.

Now she doesn't feel so good.

**X**

"How long?"

Lydia sighed and turned back to Dave from strapping Lily into her car seat "We aren't sure"

"But we'll be back" Stiles called out form putting all the stuff in the back

"I don't like that you guys leave so much"

"I know and we're sorry but we have some business to take care of before we can come back home" Malia said as she threw a bag at Stiles to pack

Dave gently pushed Lydia out of the way and leaned in the jeep to look at the now 7 month old Lily, he kissed her forehead and then her nose :I will see you real soon" he turned back to Lydia "Don't keep her away too long: he pulled the redhead into a hug "And don't you stay away too long either" Lydia smiled and buried her nose into her shoulder

"We'll be back before she starts walking" Dave pulled away and kissed her forehead

"Good" the older man made sure to say goodbye to all his kids but he lingered a little longer on Allison, he pulled her into a hug "I don't know what you're hiding but if you ever need to talk- I'm here" Allison swallowed her cry back and pulled back

"Thank you" she whispered quietly- Dave simply smiled and patted down her hair, the huntress didn't say anything and jumped into the back with Lydia and Lily.

Dave stood back as he watched his kids and Cora pull out of the driveway and ignored the way his heart dropped to his stomach- he didn't have a good feeling at all.

**X**

"So how's Lux?" Scott asked trying to break the awkward silence; he had opted to ride with Cora being there was no room in the jeep with Lily's car seat.

"Good"

Scott heard her heart pace pick up "Cora…"

She spared a glance at him and she blew out a breath "Okay, okay. She actually did nothing but cry the first few weeks she wanted Jennifer and Derek was too damn stubborn to admit he made a mistake. Poor baby didn't know where she was or why momma wasn't with her and" her voice cracked she quickly took a breath and tried to compose herself "I just know what is like to lose everything and end up in a strange place and I just wanted to make things right so for the last 6 months I've been trying to convince Derek to take her back besides that poor girl hates him. She just sees him as the man who took her" She looked at Scott for a fleeting second "It's breaking his heart"

"But she's okay?"

"Yeah she really likes Braeden and I so she is okay plus your mom as really imprinted on her"

"Yeah?"

Cora nodded "Yeah she'll make a great grandma"

Scott casted his stare from Cora to the road ahead of them "I feel like she and Lily won't bond well" he admitted quietly

"What, why?"

"I don't know it's just Lily is already 7 months old- she started crawling like 2 weeks ago and she's always around the same people and" Scott blew out a breath "She just missed some important moments"

"Doesn't meant that she and Lily won't have a great relationship"

"How can they when we leave again?"

Cora looked at him in disbelief "You were serious about coming back?"

"Cora, this is our home. Dave is Lily's grandpa- we have lives here, of course we're coming back"

"How are you going to break that to your mom?"

Scott shrugged "Don't know"

"Well I would figure it out fast- we'll be home in a few hours"

Scott gripped his seat he wasn't sure he would ever be ready to go back.

**X**

"Stop" Scott commanded as soon as he saw the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign and Cora did as told, he threw his door open and jumped out of the car. The jeep, who had been behind them the whole time, stopped and Lydia quickly jumped out and walked over to Scott

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I was as ready as I thought I was"

"None of us are, Scotty" Stiles said as he looked back behind them "I never thought we would come back so soon"

"I never thought we'd come back at all" Allison said as she looked straight ahead past the sign imagining how everybody's lives would be turned upside down. Again.

Malia didn't say anything as she checked on Lily; she was desperately trying to keep her heart rate in check. Scott looked back at everyone and mentally chanted to himself that they needed this but everyone's heart was speeding. Including his and now he wasn't too sure how good this would be.

"We have to do this Scott" Cora said as if hearing his self-doubt and he nodded- she was right they needed to do this.

"Okay" he breathed out "Okay"

Lydia placed a hand on either side of his face "Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

Lydia looked down "I don't know if I am ready to face the backlash of this"

Scott picked her head up and kissed her nose "We aren't ready" her face dropped "But we have each other" he gestured to everyone "So that makes up for it"

"Promise?"

"Promise" he kissed her

"Okay lovebirds get it over with- we got somewhere to be" Stiles called out, Scott nodded and pressed one more kiss to her forehead before everyone jumped into their respective cars.

Scott's heart pace barely slowed down but quickly picked back up when he actually passed the sign and tried to ignore when Cora muttered "Welcome home"

_**Fuck- was that okay? I don't know, it's late.**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
